Seasons Come and Go
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Now Caspian's wife and Queen of Narnia, Ali feels ready to face this new life ahead of her. But in spite of what she knows *should* happen, things can sometimes take an unexpected turn.
1. A Queen's Work Is Never Done

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. Only original characters belong to me.

AN: Here it is: the new story! Sorry it's late; my computer decided that it needed to be fixed while I was writing this, so I'm using a back-up. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as the first two. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 1: A Queen's Work Is Never Done:**

Sadly, there was more to being Queen just wearing the crown.

Everyone knows that, after every coronation, days of feasts and parties follow. People eat, dance, toast their new monarch, and are merry until they go back to their everyday lives

As for the newly crowned king or queen, things are hardly normal for many days to come. There are new rules of etiquette to learn, as well as laws of governance, and how to properly handle situations that require royal attention.

Then there's the legendary paperwork that needs a signature (or three). Fortunately, I had a fondness for paper, and could scan documents quickly to get the gist of them. I also had some very good teachers, and it was with their help that I managed to learn the basics of being Queen of Narnia.

Another bit of luck was the fact that the crown Aslan had transformed for me was actually comfortable –to a point. A person can only go for so long with something crafted from gold and silver sitting atop their head, but if my hair was done right, my crown could rest atop a thick layer of hair and not cause a headache. So at least I was relatively comfortable when my new royal lessons began, three days after my coronation.

* * *

Back in my world, I'd spent years watching television programs on England, and how their monarchs had been buried in paperwork and politics.

I knew how the old kings of England had been forced to fight tooth-and-nail to keep their kingdom safe from invasion and war with other countries. I'd marveled at how most of Europe's royal families were connected thanks to Queen Victoria, who had married off her children and grandchildren to European royalty, as well as Russia. And with all of those monarchs had come paperwork in the form of laws, treaties, and proclamations that had been the bane of their existence.

Thankfully, being Queen of Narnia was going to be much easier that being Queen of England. Narnia was at peace with its neighbors, as well as within itself, so there was no need to worry about invasion from any direction. There was also no need to make political alliances through marriage, and we already had treaties with the nations bordering ours, so that kept trouble to a minimum.

No, the only thing Caspian and I had to worry about were the internal machinations of Narnia, which still needed quite a bit ironing out. As we were the central figures, it was up to us, as well as the Council, to keep things peaceful and running smoothly.

I had always been a great believer in keeping peace, and told not only Caspian this, but also Professor Cornelius and Trumpkin. They knew from past experience that I was willing to charge into battle for the good of Narnia, but they were quite relieved that I was more of a fan of peace rather than war. In that regard, their lessons centered on teaching me how to keep my composure while in public, how to think clearly in any given situation, and to consider what was best for the majority of the people.

"You will likely never please everybody," Professor Cornelius warned me constantly. "If you try to make everyone happy, you will only drive yourself mad. Therefore, you must think of what will be best for as many as possible."

And so I tried. My three tutors often put scenarios before me (all of which were mere examples that had already happened in the past), where I would have to make some kind of judgment. After puzzling through the situation, I delivered my decision on the matter, and waited to see if I was right.

More often than not, my three teachers thought my choice a good one, because I had come up with the same solution as the one that had been delivered, and because they thought I had done well. I did mess up on a few, but no one was perfect, and it allowed me to learn from my mistakes.

After a solid month of training, Trumpkin decided to put a few _real_ documents before me, asking what I thought about their contents. These turned out to be petitions from various people, asking for a ruling on something; or for permission to farm certain lands; or to see if they would be allowed to build a mine on some piece of land or another. I carefully read through them, considered all of the information given to me, and asked numerous questions before coming to a decision.

Trumpkin, meanwhile, was pleased at my asking questions, and when I told him what I thought of the matters, he seemed satisfied. "You're coming along well, Ali," he said. "Soon, you'll be ready to start holding Court with the King."

Yup, that's right –holding Court with Caspian. I had wanted to start earlier, but the others hadn't wanted to put an inexperienced Queen on the throne before the people. I'd gone along with it, if only because it was the smart thing to do (though that didn't prevent people from occasionally stopping in the hall to ask for help with their situations). I didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of everyone, and Caspian had agreed with the idea, so it was a good arrangement all around.

But it would figure that the very day I decided to try sitting upon my throne, the unexpected happened.

* * *

"It has to be nerves," Trumpkin said. "The girl has rarely been ill the entire time she's been in Narnia, so I don't believe for a minute that she's sick with something."

Helen, who had decided to become my personal attendant, glared down at the Dwarf. "She's been sick in the basin all morning," she snapped, losing patience with him. "It's clear that she won't be able to be with the King in the throne room today, so why don't you go off and tell him that?"

If I hadn't been so miserable, I'd have laughed. Helen was a stubborn woman in her late-thirties, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was what most people would consider plain, but there was an appealing look to her that kept her from fading into the background. Helen was also a magician with not only a needle (like her sister), but also with food, hair, and herbs.

She had also very subtly wormed her way into my personal household. Though Helaine, her sister, was now widely known as my seamstress, Helen had decided weeks ago that, since she was not married and had no children of her own, she would become my personal maid. She was now my personal assistant, nursemaid, and whatever else I needed her to be. I adored her for it, too, and paid her just as well as I did Helaine.

Trumpkin scowled, his face turning as red as his beard and hair. "The King is going to want a very good reason for her not going down," he warned. "I doubt he'll believe this as an excuse."

Helen returned his scowl with one just as angry and frustrated. "Well, he'll just have to accept it. The Queen is ill, and that's all there is to it!"

Muttering curses under his breath, Helen saw him out and shut the door soundly behind him. "Males! Really, they certainly are quite maddening!"

I gave her a wan smile. "Well, some of them are," I said quietly.

Helen gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright? Do you need the basin again?"

I shook my head. "I would like some water, though."

She obligingly brought me a cup of water, flavored with lemon and mint. I tasted a bit of sugar, and was grateful for it. Hopefully, the sweet would take the vile taste of vomit out of my mouth!

After I emptied two cups, I felt better and more clearheaded. Helen sat beside me and put a damp cloth on my forehead, her hands gentle as she tended me. After a while, she had a servant bring up a platter of toast and light jam, along with some mint tea with honey. I was able to choke down a bit of toast, and some tea, but the effort seemed to exhaust me for some reason. Seeing that I was tired, Helen immediately tucked me into bed (I hadn't changed out of my nightgown yet), and pulled the curtains over the windows, blocking out most of the bright early summer sunshine.

I don't know how long I dozed, but it had to have been a good amount of time, because the next thing I knew, Caspian burst into the room, his face full of concern as he came to sit on the bed beside me. Since he was still wearing his crown and ornate clothes, he had to have come directly from the throne room, where he'd been holding Court.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently, gently pressing his right hand to my cheek. "I came as soon as I could."

I gave him a smile and reached up from under the covers to run my own fingers through his short beard. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just not feeling well today."

He nodded. "Trumpkin said as much. Helen has been taking good care of you, I hope?" Brown eyes looked at me closely. "You do look pale, Ali. Rest for a while, and if you're well enough, I'll come have lunch with you."

The idea made me smile. "I'd like that," I replied. "Go on, I'm sure you've got work to do."

Caspian actually grinned at me. "Actually, I don't. But as much as I would like to spend hours taking care of you, I know that you will need your rest, so I will let you sleep for a little while longer, at least until lunch."

He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and reluctantly headed off, leaving me to catch some sleep.

* * *

After I woke, we had a nice, simple lunch together, and talked quietly about what had happened that day in the throne room. Caspian told me of the issues that had been brought before him, and asked for my opinion on some of the verdicts he'd passed. I told him my thoughts, and he noted them, saying that they were good points, and would be sure that they were passed along and recorded in the record books that were kept on the matters.

On into the night we talked, until it was time for supper. Our evening meal was spent quietly in our rooms, and when the dishes had been taken away, Caspian pulled out a book and read to me. The sound of his soothing voice made me smile, and I immediately felt at home and safe. I could see the blissful look on his face, and knew he felt the same.

That night, our rest was peaceful, the two of us snuggled together under the warm covers as we dreamed. When dawn came, however, my stomach decided to rebel, and would have done so fully if Helen hadn't been there to pour some kind of herbal remedy down my throat.

Beside me, Caspian looked on in worry. "I thought you were better last night," he murmured as Helen pressed a damp cloth to my head.

My very loyal caretaker smiled at him. "Do not worry, sire," she replied. "I will have a doctor see to her at once. I've no doubt that she will be fully well again soon."

That didn't seem to pacify him, though he did get up, dress, and leave to have breakfast with Professor Cornelius, since I obviously couldn't join him. I could tell that Caspian wanted to stay with me, if only to hear what the doctor said, but there might be important matters that he had to take care of, so off he (reluctantly) went.

Within an hour, the doctor arrived. He was human, and I guessed that Helen had sent for him because she felt a human would have the best grasp on my physiology. For half an hour, I was checked over, and asked various questions, all of which I answered as best I could. The doctor hummed and hawed the whole time, and when he was finished, I got some news I did not expect.

I was pregnant.

* * *

Normally, pregnancy is a fantastic thing, especially in the case of Kings. Helen was thrilled, and when Felicia came to check up on me, she gasped and wouldn't stop smiling at the news. Both of them wanted to send for Caspian at once, but I told them to wait.

"I don't want to take him away from his duties or distract him from them," I said as an excuse. "There will be plenty of time to tell him afterwards." I then dismissed them so that I could get some rest.

In truth, I was panicking. If I remembered the Narnian timeline correctly, Rilian wasn't due to be born for at least a decade. How could I be pregnant now? I hadn't thought that Caspian and I would need to be careful, but I should have. It was incredibly stupid of me to not think ahead, and now I'd seriously messed up.

"Aslan is going to kill me," I muttered, leaning back on my pillows and closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was awake and with the Lion in his own Country. I was seated on the grass in my nightgown, with Aslan laying beside me, fully relaxed and showing no signs of anger or disappointment. That was a good sign.

"You worry too much, Ali," he said to me, his tone full of amusement. "Why should I be angry that you are to have a child?"

"But it's too _early_!" I cried, wringing my hands. "Rilian isn't supposed to be born for _years_!"

"And so he shall be." Aslan merely looked amused at my shocked expression. "You shall have your little prince in time, Ali. For now, this little one is but another child for you to raise and love. You might think of it as a reward for all that you have done for me, and for Narnia."

I wasn't quite sure if this counted as a reward or not. I wasn't exactly ready to be a mother yet, but it was too late now. I was pregnant, and whether I liked it or not, this child was going to be born and I was going to have to do my best to raise him/her the best that I could –though it did help that I'd have Caspian along for the whole thing.

I swallowed hard. "Will it be a boy or girl?" I timidly asked, though secretly I hoped it was a girl. I'd always wanted a daughter of my own, though I had honestly thought it would never happen.

Aslan smiled. "You will have to wait and see," he replied as the world around me began to fade. "Take care, Ali, and always know that I will be watching over you and your loved ones."

* * *

I woke to find bright sunshine pouring into the room, and Caspian's handsome face staring down at me in worry. "Ali?" he whispered. "Are you alright? Felicia said you needed to speak with me."

Blinking, I looked him over. His crown was missing, and he was in his casual clothes; he'd already seen to the realm's business for the day. Good. That meant I had him all to myself.

Smiling, I reached up for him. He was puzzled, of course, but when he saw how happy I was, Caspian allowed me to pull him down for a warm kiss, which he eagerly returned.

When we parted, I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I have some news for you." He gazed at me in puzzlement. "You're going to be a father."

* * *

When Ali had agreed to marry him, Caspian thought that he could never be happier. He had firmly believed that every moment following his wedding was going to be far better than his life before he'd become King.

He'd been right. For months, he had been able to spend many happy hours with her, passing the days in her warm company and teaching her what he knew about ruling. That time with her had been bliss for him, and Ali had soaked up what information he'd given her, doing her best to become the Queen that Narnia both wanted and needed. He loved her for that, and for the first time in his life, Caspian felt truly complete.

But to hear _this_! He was going to be a father! He and his beloved wife were going to have a child!

A broad smile painted its way across his face. He imagined a strong, healthy boy he could teach to ride and hunt, and to be a knight and warrior for the realm. Caspian could easily see a strapping young man on a great horse, grinning broadly as he relayed his adventures to his parents.

Caspian's imagination suddenly shifted, showing him a sweet little girl who smiled happily at him as her mother brushed her hair before bedtime. The sweet scent of her hair was in his nose as she grew into a beautiful, gracious young woman who could be a great queen, just like her mother.

Ali chuckled. "I can see you're happy about this," she teased, pressing a kiss to his nose.

He laughed. "How can I not be? A child! Oh, Ali, I can't believe it!"

There was a commotion outside the door, and into the room tumbled Professor Cornelius and Trumpkin, who both had excitement and desperate curiosity written on their faces.

* * *

"Is it true?" Professor Cornelius asked, looking at us as he closed the door behind him. "Felicia told us, but I wanted to be sure."

Trumpkin gave me one of his rare, small smiles. "It's true. Look at the boy's face! That says it all, no question about it!"

He was right; Caspian had the biggest, happiest grin on his face, and that made it all quite obvious. Of course, we still had to confirm it out loud, so I carefully sat up in bed and moved so that Caspian could sit beside me.

"Yes, it's true," I replied, smiling. "I'm sure we'll make a formal announcement soon, possibly tomorrow, as I doubt this can be kept secret for very long."

Professor Cornelius chuckled. "Too true, Ali. And with that announcement will require you to be in the throne room as much as possible. People will come bearing many gifts for the little one, and more will come to see you as the child grows inside you. It will give the people much joy and hope, seeing you both so healthy and happy."

Caspian reached over and pressed a gentle hand to my belly. "I know it will make _me_ very happy watching him or her grow," he muttered.

I laughed. "Well, I hope that you'll be ready for what will happen between now and the day the baby is born," I playfully retorted. "It certainly is going to be quite interesting for everyone."

My husband grinned and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my love."

* * *

AN: Review?


	2. Queenly Duties

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: Okay, a few things: I have no personal experience with being pregnant or giving birth. I've only stories to go with, as well as friends who have had kids, so if anything is wrong, I apologize.

Also, someone said that they hoped that this wouldn't be a "pregnancy story". I promise that only the first few chapters will be all about family life (pregnancy, babies, etc), and then things will start getting far more interesting. In the meantime, thank for reading and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 2: Queenly Duties:**

Caspian had thought I'd been joking about making things difficult for him while I was pregnant. He quickly discovered that I had not been fooling around when I'd said it.

At first, things weren't so bad. Once Helen had obtained a nice herbal potion to help with the morning sickness (or at least make it tolerable), I was able to leave my room without having any problems. Best of all, and much to my relief, the potion was safe for the baby.

My early days of pregnancy were spent with Caspian in the throne room, where we oversaw the Royal Court and heard the complaints and problems of those that petitioned for a meeting with us. The courtiers seemed pleased enough to see me, and everyone offered their congratulations on my carrying a future prince or princess of the realm. From what I heard from Helaine and Helen, many women within the castle seemed set on knitting, sewing, and embroidering baby clothes for me, which I was very thankful for. Since there were no shopping malls in Narnia, everything was made by hand, and with dozens of ladies eager to dress a royal baby, that meant that I wouldn't have to make anything myself! That in itself was a blessing, because I couldn't sew to save my life.

As for the common people who visited to have their petitions listened to and decided on, they were as thrilled about the newest addition to the royal family as anyone in the Court. Some arrived with not only well-wishes, but also roughly made toys and trinkets. I received all of these with a smile of thanks, a gesture they all seemed to appreciate, even when Caspian and I didn't decide in their favor.

Obviously, there were a few mishaps while presiding over Court matters with Caspian, where I had to occasionally whisper a question or comment to him, and listen closely and carefully while he replied. Thankfully, rather than dominate the process with his own rulings, Caspian insisted that we work together to help our people. It was sometimes difficult to see eye-to-eye on everything, and there was the occasional squabble or two between us over one matter or another, but nothing that got us yelling at one another –well, at least not yet.

Then came the more _interesting_ parts of being pregnant –not all of them good things.

* * *

I'd had several friends back in my world who had been pregnant, so I could remember a whole list of issues that I'd be suffering through while carrying my precious little one. I knew about cravings, of course, and swollen ankles, breast pain, and mood swings. From watching those same friends, I also knew about heartburn, gas and bloating, and the constant need to use the toilet.

Most of these symptoms were treatable with safe, herbal remedies. I had a bottle for heartburn, one for indigestion, and one for minor aches and pains, all of which were kept handy and full by a group of palace herbalists. Sadly, there was nothing to be done for bathroom usage, since my growing baby was the cause of those toilet visits, and mood swings would just have to be suffered through by not only me, but everybody around me. Evil as it may seem, I sometimes felt that, if _I_ had to suffer through nine months of this, it was a little satisfying having others suffer it with me.

Helaine, my infinitely patient wardrobe mistress, now spent most of her days creating maternity clothes and adjusting them whenever my stomach expanded. I think she was happy to do it, though, since she always had an amused smirk whenever I whined about a gown being too tight around my swelling belly or over my breasts.

My faithful maid, Helen, did her best to keep me comfortable, and always hovered nearby, waiting to see if she could fetch me a cool cloth, a tidbit to nibble on, or a bottle of medicine for aches or pains.

And poor, dear Caspian was so patient with me, I felt obligated to have Aslan make him a saint.

My mood swings had been minor at first. Sometimes, I'd want to break down and cry for no reason, usually over a small thing that I would completely forget about later. The first few times this happened, Caspian did his best to comfort me, even when I told him that these feelings were fleeting and that he should just wait them out. But no matter what I said, he was always there with a handkerchief or a hug and kiss to make me feel better, and that only made me love him even more.

When my moods became increasingly unpredictable, I had to use a lot of will-power to keep from snapping people's heads off. Taking deep breaths helped a little, but cursing out loud whenever I was alone in my rooms was the best way to do it. I quickly became a source of entertainment for my bird friends, and often impressed them with my foul language. Fortunately, the ones who could speak didn't repeat what I said, nor did they tell anyone what I did while in my private quarters.

The servants and courtiers were quick to recognize whenever I was in bad mood, and learned to avoid me during those instances. Hallways cleared instantly, and the only ones who dared approach me were Caspian, Professor Cornelius, and Helen. My faithful maid/assistant was there with a cup of tea, something sweet, or a few bottles of soothing scented oils, all as a means to calm me down. Professor Cornelius knew that mood swings were to be expected, so he was always prepared for them, and Caspian was always so supportive that just looking into his eyes sometimes made me forget that I was upset. My husband also got quite good at dodging thrown pillows, whenever I really (and rarely) lost my temper.

But to me, the worst part was the pregnancy cravings. A lot of the food I wanted didn't even exist in Narnia, and it either made me angry, or want to burst into tears. When a woman wants chocolate or ice cream (or even chocolate ice cream) and can't have it, it tends to make her _very_ unhappy. Although I didn't crave it often, when I did, it wasn't pretty for anyone. I'd managed four years in Narnia without chocolate, but to be pregnant and without it was almost enough to drive me insane.

Thankfully, most of my cravings could be dealt with by eating something else. I eventually developed a fondness for fruit, either dried, fresh, or candied, and often carried around a little satchel of them with me wherever I went. I think it amused Caspian whenever I snuck a bit of dried fruit during our audiences with petitioners or courtiers. But then, I was pregnant and constantly hungry, so no one said anything whenever they caught sight of me nibbling while listening to their worries or complaints.

When I wasn't busy being in the throne room or reading over documents in my study, I carried my goody bag outside to eat under the warm sunshine, where Caspian and I had our own personal garden. This large area was officially known as the Royal Garden, and no one was allowed in without royal permission. There were even guards stationed at the entrances, to assure privacy, so I was able to sit on a lovely white wooden bench-swing and breathe the floral scents that hung in the air. Best of all, there were a pair of Dryads actually _living_ _in the garden_ as its own special caretakers; this made the garden especially beautiful, and all the more prized, for everyone knew that Dryads grew the finest plants.

And it was in this garden that I had planted many of my precious white lilies, the ones graciously bestowed upon me by Aslan. I had set them adrift in the large circular fountain set in the center of the garden, and they had quickly taken root, scenting the air with their delicate fragrance. I had also planted a few in fountains and gardens around Cair Paravel, but the Royal Garden was where most of them had been set.

Even though I longed to spend most of my days smelling the flowers, I couldn't. The boredom would have driven me crazy within a week, and I was determined to try and help Caspian with his load of responsibilities as best I could, even when I was swelling up like a balloon.

* * *

"You should be _resting_," Caspian said, trying to take away the pile of paperwork that Trumpkin had brought in for me to glance over.

I gently smacked his hands away. "Stop that," I snapped, my tone gentle but firm. "You can't possibly finish these by the end of today, and I want to help. Besides, you won't let me sit with you in the throne room anymore, and I miss being busy."

Shifting grumpily in my chair, I tried to make myself more comfortable among the extra cushions that had been placed there. It had really upset me, the day Caspian decided that it wasn't a good idea for me to sit in on audiences anymore. He thought they were too stressful for me, and since my stomach was now the size of a beach ball, he didn't want me perched on my throne, for fear that one day some misfortune would happen –such as me not fitting into the seat, or possibly falling out of it. From the look in his eye, I could tell he was joking about the throne, but he was serious about my becoming overstressed.

That didn't stop me from doing paperwork, though. While Caspian sat and listened to people's woes, I sat at my desk in our suite and read through the written messages, letters, notes, and complaints that had been sent, and wrote out replies, with space left for either my signature and Caspian's. By the time my husband was done in the throne room, I managed to get halfway through the never-ending stacks of parchment.

Naturally, my efforts in paperwork were a surprise to him, but Caspian had accepted it, especially since it kept me sitting down for a while. He thought it the lesser of two evils, and let me keep going, since it was actually a pretty efficient way of managing things.

This morning, however, he'd taken one look at me and said it might be best for me to simply do nothing until the baby arrived, an event that was two months away.

"Caspian, you know perfectly well that if I don't do _anything_ until the baby is born, I will go mad," I retorted as he again tried to take the paper out of my hand. "Please, let me do my duties!"

Helen, who was always hovering nearby and within earshot, came in with a tea tray and a scowl on her face. "Forgive me, Sire, but she's right. If she doesn't keep busy somehow, it'll only upset her. My sister, Helaine, sewed for hours on end when she was expecting Gael, and the funds she earned from selling her work helped pay the doctor."

I snorted and turned back towards the paper in my hand. "If I tried to sew, it would only end in my muttering curses and a pile of material good for only a rag bin," I said. "The same goes for knitting, embroidery, and patching holes in clothes. _This_ is far better for me."

Seeing that he couldn't win, Caspian sighed in resignation. "Oh, all right. But the very month that the baby is due, you will do nothing that might risk harm to yourself or the child!"

Looking over at him, I saw the anxious look on his face and had to smile. He was adorable, a first-time father who worried for the health of me and our little one. His over-protectiveness was showing, but rather than annoying me, I found it endearing.

Setting down the document, I reached up and drew him down so that I could press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you," I said, smiling.

He blinked at me, then smiled. "As I love you," he softly replied, reaching for my belly to rub it, as had become his habit recently. As expected, the baby kicked, somehow recognizing its father's touch Grinning widely, Caspian bent forward and pressed a kiss to my large bump.

Helen sighed. "Tea is ready for you, my lady," she said, turning to leave. "Be careful to not eat all the crème puffs this time."

I pouted. "I only did that _once_," I muttered as the door shut behind her. "Although, they do look delicious…" They also happened to be the only thing that could conquer my chocolate cravings.

Caspian laughed and offered a hand. "Well, then, I suppose I can let you have my share of them –just this once, of course."

"That's what you always say," I said with a grin.

He chuckled and gently kissed me. "I know."

* * *

The more time that passed, the more miserable I felt. I was huge, uncomfortable, and had to sleep on my side, facing away from my handsome husband because we both liked it when he held me as we slept. Even worse, the baby was constantly kicking me, which made me _very_ grumpy.

Actually, the worst thing about my being pregnant was that Felicia wasn't with me. Not long after my pregnancy was discovered, Drinian decided to take her to his own estate, three days' journey down the coast from Cair Paravel, so that she could learn all about the house and land that would be her new home.

"Of course, I'll be back after the birth," she'd said as I bid her goodbye. "You know I would rather stay here with you, but I have responsibilities, and must do this, before I grow so attached to the palace and you that I never leave again!"

Personally, I thought that wouldn't be a bad thing, having her with me at all times, but she really did need to know all about Drinian's properties, so I let her go. However, I had a sneaking suspicion that both Felicia and Drinian wanted to move to Cair Paravel permanently, and just couldn't think of a way of doing so without making it seem as though they were abandoning their duties to their estate. I knew that they'd think of solution, though, particularly since both Caspian and I wanted them with us for good.

With my dear friend gone, I found myself growing rather lonely, as I had no one else to talk to amongst the ladies of court. They only wanted the prestige and honor of spending time with the Queen, and though I did like to chat with them, I couldn't really talk to them as I would a trusted friend. Helen was there for me, of course, but I very much wanted a sympathetic ear rather than her no-nonsense attitude.

As the date of the baby's arrival drew close, I began to panic. I hadn't realized it at first, but once my due date dawned near, I saw that the chance of my dying in childbirth was a possibility. True, we had the magical healing cordial, but things like this tended to happen without warning. I could die in minutes or seconds, and that put a cloud over my thrill of being a mother.

When I confessed my secret fears to Helen, she shook her head and gave me some of her brutally honest advice. "His Majesty won't let you die," she said, looking at me as though I'd said something incredibly silly. "He will have that cordial nearby to treat you the minute you need it, and the finest midwives and physicians will be here to see to your needs."

At least she didn't tell me to _not_ worry –given that I was going to be a new mother, worrying was part of the whole thing! I worried about the birth, I worried over the color scheme of the nursery (it was a comforting mixture of pale green, yellow and white, all neutral colors for a boy or a girl), and I worried over whether or not I would be raising this child right.

And considering that this baby wasn't in the television series or the books, I had to worry over whether or not this would be a good older sibling to Rilian. If this child was a son, he would be heir to the throne, and that would seriously set things off the right track. If it were a girl, then I wanted her to be a good older sister, and for her not to feel inferior to her brother, who according to Narnian law, would be King of Narnia. It was up to me to make sure that the two siblings grew up to love one another, and not want to kill each other.

To my disappointment, after his last appearance in my dreams, Aslan kept quiet during my pregnancy -no advice, no comforting words, nothing. It was nerve-wracking, but I guess he thought I could handle it, so that was why he didn't appear.

By the time my ninth month rolled around, everyone was on edge, impatiently awaiting the new arrival. And it would figure that, just when I was sitting down to breakfast with my husband and friends, my water broke.

* * *

Caspian, bless him, had been shocked when I told him that the baby was coming, and would have started panicking if Trumpkin and Professor Cornelius hadn't stepped in and dragged him out of the room, leaving me alone with Helen. My maid quickly had me up and changed into a soft linen nightgown, so that I could be more comfortable, then had me begin walking around while she summoned everyone needed for the birth.

As I paced slowly around the large bedchamber, I decided to go into the nursery, which stood a few doors down ours. There was a cradle and a bunch of baby things in our suite, but I wanted to look around the baby's room for some reason.

Like most rooms in the palace, the white walls had pillars and arches that created wide spaces between them. Three months ago, I'd ordered that these spaces be painted a soft yellow and pale green, the two colors alternating all around the room. The ceiling had been left white, to be filled in later on. But that wasn't what greeted me today. What I saw there instead made my jaw drop.

Rather than a blank yellow or green area standing between the pillars, there was now a beautiful mural. In the first, there were Fauns, Nymphs and Dryads dancing together in a glen, with trees, flowers, and a starry sky above and around them. There was even a beautiful stream trickling along the side, flowing off into the distance. A second scene had Centaurs studying an evening sky, clearly reading the stars for signs of what the future might hold. Third, a radiant meadow with Beasts that appeared to be chatting with one another, while a fourth had Mermaids swimming through the sea with dolphins and whales as their friends and playmates.

But the fifth scene was my favorite. In it stood a pure white unicorn rearing in a field of flowers, with a gryphon in the top left corner, flying in a clear sky. A Pegasus flew in the opposite direction of the gryphon, and was in the top right corner. All three creatures were looking benevolently into the room, as though to bestow their wisdom onto the child that would soon occupy the crib that stood in the center of the room.

"Ali!" cried a voice in the hallway. "Ali, where are you?" It was Caspian, and he sounded incredibly worried.

Turning towards the door, I poked my head out and saw him at the end of our hallway. "I'm here," I called, getting his attention. "What is it?"

Seeing me, his panic ebbed somewhat, but not totally. He raced to my side and put his arm around me, eyes looking alternately between my face and my stomach. "You shouldn't be wandering at a time like this," he chided me as we walked back to our room. "When Helen said that you'd left, everyone was worried that something horrible had happened."

I could see the fear in his eyes, and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I was told to walk around, and I thought a visit to the nursery would be nice. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

By now we were back at the bedchamber, and I was surprised at the number of people that had gathered. Nausus was there, as he was a healer and a Faun that I trusted immensely, as were Helen and Helaine, who were there for support. There were also four or five women that I didn't recognize, but they were the finest midwives in Cair Paravel, so I supposed I was in good hands.

At that point, a contraction hit, almost sending me to my knees. Caspian caught me, and somehow managed to carry me over to the bed, even though I must have weighed a ton (with all the food I'd been eating, I probably did).

Laid upon the bed, I was immediately propped up against a large stack of pillows, with Caspian seated beside me holding my hand, even though everyone tried to get him to leave. When he glared at them, though, everyone pretty much shut up and decided to attend me anyway.

Now, I'd heard horror stories of women being in labor for many hours, or even days, before the baby arrived. Some gave birth within a couple hours or so, and lucky for me, I was one of those cases!

Of course, those few hours felt incredibly long to me, since I was the one in pain. Caspian tried to distract me by talking and asking ridiculous questions, but it didn't work for long. In the end, only one of his questions got through the seemingly endless waves of pain, and that was whether or not I liked the nursery. I had done my best to smile at him, and honestly answered that it was perfect. Part of me wondered why I hadn't thought of such decorations, but it might have been because I was busy trying to help my husband rule a country.

I don't know if it was my body's doing, or maybe Aslan decided to be merciful, but whatever it was, after sweating, panting, and crying out for over four hours, I was thrilled when the whole thing was over. The pressure and urge to push had been steadily increasing, and when I gave that last powerful shove with my insides, I felt the baby slide slowly out of me and into the hands of the waiting attendants.

"Majesty, it is a girl," one of the midwives said, smiling as the doctor held up the child for me and Caspian to see. Our daughter was wiggling, crying, pink and slimy, but she had to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Glancing over at my husband, I saw tears of joy and pride in his eyes. When the baby was passed into my arms, his hands inched towards her, eager to hold our little girl. Well, too bad for him –I'd been the one to carry her for nine months, so I got first dibs.

"What should we call her?" I asked, looking up at him. We'd purposely not picked a name, instead choosing to wait until we saw our baby before naming it.

Caspian shook his head, his eyes dazed as he took in the sight of our first born. "I have no idea. I thought one would come to me, but I can't think of any right now."

Looking at her face, I saw her brown eyes drift closed and felt something pull at my heart. I so wanted to name her after Lucy, but I didn't want to burden my daughter with such a huge namesake. Maybe there was something similar out there, or perhaps I could make up something so that I could still call her Lucy as a nickname.

Then it hit me. "Luciana," I said, looking affectionately at my daughter. "Her name is Luciana -Lucy for short."

Beside me, Caspian chuckled and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Perfect."

* * *

AN: Awwww! More up next week! Review?


	3. Adjustments

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ (which really bums me out). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Hi! Sorry this is late –the website wouldn't load, so I couldn't sign in to post! Now that this is up, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Adjustments:**

Balancing family and work is never easy. It was difficult in the modern world I'd come from, where work followed a parent home and they had to juggle not only their child, but also their cell phone, portable media devices, cooking, cleaning, and a dozen other things.

I, on the other hand, was spoiled in that regard. Like any noblewoman, I had a nursemaid for Lucy, a female Faun named Nerita, nicknamed Nettie. She was Nausus's cousin, and when he'd presented her to us after Lucy was born, I saw she was kind, with a quick wit and a sense of humor. She also had a firmness of character, and I had no doubt that as Lucy grew older, Nettie would have no trouble keeping her in line, thereby preventing my daughter from growing up to be a spoiled princess. I hired her on the spot.

A tiny burp drew my attention to the baby in my arms. Lucy was still too young to keep her eyes open for very long, but when she did, she always seemed to find mine. I had to smile at the little bit of drool that dribbled down her chin and onto the little yellow dress she wore.

Quickly retrieving a handkerchief from my pocket, I wiped the dampness from Lucy's face and handed it to Nettie, who would see that it was cleaned and returned to me by tomorrow. When my little one was cleaned up, I brought her to my face and pressed a kiss to her soft, round cheek.

"I love you, my precious," I cooed to her, delighting in the yawn she gave. "Oh, someone's sleepy. Nap time, I think, Nettie," I said to her nurse, who came to take her.

As always, I felt a small pang as my baby was carried off to her nursery. She would be awake soon enough, but I couldn't stand around until she did. I had a lot of work to do. Sighing, I went to the study I shared with Caspian and sat down, picking up a document at random to go over.

That was the down part of being Queen: getting things done whenever possible. Nettie took care of the nastier tasks, such as diapers, baths, and spit-up, but I had the unpleasant task of breast feeding Lucy every few hours, or whenever she was hungry. Thus, the only time I could work was when she was sleeping, or getting her bath.

Actually, I was lucky to get any work done at all. My little Lucy took up much of my thoughts, and I always found myself heading towards the nursery whenever I was supposed to be reading over documents, petitions, or letters. I sometimes sat for an hour or two, watching Lucy sleep or simply lie there in her cradle, her eyes occasionally opening and looking around the room. Even though she couldn't see the artwork on the walls or the elegant draperies over the windows, I was glad that she was surrounded by such lovely and comforting things.

In the back of my head, I thought of the toys given to us by Coriakin. They sat in a locked trunk in a corner of the nursery, waiting for when Lucy was old enough to play with them. There were a few stuffed animals amongst them, but Lucy was too young for them. Besides, she spent so much of her time sleeping, they would have simply sat there unused, anyway.

I must have sat there at my desk for some time, staring at the same document, because the next thing I knew, a very familiar voice whispered into my ear, "I know what you're thinking of."

Smiling, I kept my eyes on the paper. "And what, may I ask, is that?" I asked playfully.

The voice chuckled as lips pressed a kiss to my neck. "You're thinking of our darling little princess, sleeping peacefully in her cradle," Caspian softly replied, his hands coming up to rub my neck.

Sighing in bliss, I closed my eyes and savored the light massage. I'd given birth over two weeks ago, and Caspian still insisted on pampering me in little ways as often as possible. Maybe he wanted to thank me for giving him a healthy baby girl, but I think he wanted to because he loved me. He had done his best to keep me happy while I was pregnant, but now that Lucy had arrived, I appreciated these gestures even more –after all, it wouldn't be the first time a husband stopped pampering his wife after she'd had a baby.

"And how are you coming along on the petitions?" Caspian murmured as his fingers rubbed along my neck. "I don't think I've seen you get past this single one the entire morning."

I heaved a defeated sigh and put the paper down. "I'm sorry; I just can't seem to concentrate. All I want to do is spend time with Lucy."

My wonderful husband pressed a kiss to my cheek, and I could feel him smiling under his short beard. "I don't blame you, of course. You're a new mother, after all," he softly comforted me. "And it doesn't help that our daughter is absolutely beautiful."

I had to grin. He'd been saying that ever since she was born, and he was sure that he would end up beating men off of her when she was older. "Yes she is," I agreed, "But I still have a duty to our people, and I'm not doing anyone any good sitting here, staring blankly at documents."

Caspian chuckled and ceased his rubbing, much to my disappointment. "Well, try and motivate yourself," he said. "Promise yourself that, if you get through a certain number of documents, you can go visit the nursery. Then increase that number every week, until you're getting a decent amount of things done. You don't have to work yourself from dawn until dusk, Ali; as long as you make progress, no one would begrudge you spending time with your family."

With that, he left me alone to consider my options. To my annoyance, he was right –as long as I managed to get at least half of my work done, no one could hold it against my spending a lot of time with Caspian and Lucy. Besides, I'd been avoiding going back to presiding over the Court with Caspian, and I would have to return to that duty sooner or later.

'_But first, paperwork_,' I firmly told myself. '_If I get through four or five documents, I'll go to the nursery_.' That seemed reasonable.

Picking up a letter, I bit my lip and tried to focus.

* * *

My efforts were well rewarded. Two hours later, I had reached my goal of four letters, and gleefully left my desk to go see my baby. Lucky for me, she was awake, and since my breasts were beginning to ache with need to be drained of milk (I'd give my right arm for a breast pump in Narnia!), I deemed it feeding time.

I took my fussing baby from Nettie, and carefully maneuvered my gown to feed her. Lucy happily sought out her meal, and latched on like a starved leech, eagerly sucking down her milk. Meanwhile, I silently thanked Helaine for providing gowns that were not only fashionable, but practical as well –the front of several new dresses could easily be shifted around or opened so that Lucy could nurse without my having to juggle her and my gown.

"How is she?" I asked Nettie, who stood by, smiling fondly down at the nursing infant in my arms.

"Very well, Majesty," she said. I'd told her to call me Ali, like all my close friends and personal servants, but Nettie insisted on being formal with me. "She doesn't fuss too much, and when she does, it's only when she is hungry."

I winced as Lucy gave a particularly hard tug in her efforts to get more milk. Sensing that it was time to switch her from one area to another, I gently pried her loose and changed her position. This I managed to do quickly, before she could start crying, a skill I'd developed early because, like all mothers, I didn't like hearing my baby cry.

I didn't have to ask if Lucy slept well; like all babies, she slept a great deal, but she didn't cry much at night. Caspian and I (as well as Nettie) were lucky that she slept at least four hours before wanting to be picked up and held. I knew how lucky I was to have such a good sleeper, but because Nettie was the one who took care of Lucy at night, I considered her lucky, too.

"She's been holding her eyes open a bit longer," Nettie reported. "She also tries stretching her legs a great deal, and moving about both when she's awake and asleep."

Evidence of that was clear when Lucy began to twitch her feet back and forth as she fed. I looked down at her and admired how energetic she was. "I'm thinking that perhaps you're going to be a handful when you're older, my darling," I murmured to her. "You are no doubt going to go in search of adventure and to satisfy your curiosity, just like your namesake was said to do."

Nettie chuckled as baby Lucy left off her feeding and began to fuss, clearly needing to be burped before going back to bed. I took the burping cloth from Nettie and proceeded to prop Lucy up on my shoulder, alternately patting her back and rubbing it to get the bubbles out. It took a little while, but a tiny belch soon erupted from my child. I waited a moment to feel if anything else had come up from her, but the cloth remained dry.

"Thank goodness," I muttered as Nettie took Lucy to lay her back in her crib. "Last time I wasn't so lucky!"

The Faun laughed. "And a right shame it was, too," she said, tucking the baby in with a light silk blanket, just right for late spring. "It was a beautiful blue gown."

"And one of my favorites, too," I said, remembering the lovely dress. "I thought that Helaine would have a fit, but she merely sighed and said that's what came with having babies. She then proceeded to make me a brand new gown, too, exactly like the first one."

Bless my seamstress for all of her hard work in making me look good! I had looked relatively pretty while pregnant (Caspian said I was beautiful, but I didn't believe him), and now that I was trying to loose the baby weight, Helaine was stitching together dresses that were flattering on me, even with the extra pounds I now bore. It would take a while to get back to normal, but at least I looked sort of decent and royal whenever I went out in public.

'_I need to start riding again_,' I thought to myself. '_Riding, practicing with weapons, and walking a great deal_.'

My poor horse was feeling neglected, standing in the stable during most of my pregnancy, and now having to wait until I was able to get away from the pile of work that presently awaited me. Fang had been already long been absent from the castle, because he didn't want to be the cause of any tripping accidents. He had returned to the forest, but promised to return once my baby was born. So far, he hadn't shown up, but I had a feeling he'd do so sooner rather than later.

A soft knock sounded on the door, causing me to turn. Trumpkin gave a bow and quietly came in, a questioning look on his face. His appearance surprised me, particularly since he'd been avoiding the baby like mad ever since she'd been born. I couldn't figure out why, but I guessed it was because he was one of those people who wasn't comfortable around babies.

"Ali?" he whispered, trying _not_ to glance at the cradle in the center of the room. "There's a group of Dwarfs here who wish an audience with you this afternoon. Is after lunch alright?"

I bit back a devilish smile as a small plot formed in my head. "Trumpkin, come here," I beckoned, motioning to the area beside my chair.

He obviously didn't want to obey, but also didn't dare refuse. So, very reluctantly, he approached, not looking anywhere but the floor near my seat. This time, I did smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me.

"Would you like to look at the baby?" I gently asked. "Not many in the Court or Council have seen her yet."

That's because Caspian hadn't wanted to put our daughter on public display for a while. However, Lucy was a princess, and the people had to see Caspian acknowledge her as his child. As such, there was to be a ceremony next week, to show the nobles and the people our child was legitimate, healthy and growing. They would see Caspian officially proclaim Lucy as his daughter, and that, if no sons followed, she would be heir to the kingdom, all according to Telmarine custom.

Signaling to Nettie, I held out my arms as she brought my sleeping girl to me. Shushing Lucy gently, I held her out to the Dwarf, who tried to not look at her, but seemed compelled to do so anyway. His harsh gaze fell upon her, and when she yawned, I had to smile as his rough face softened.

"She's lovely, Ali," Trumpkin muttered, one of his small hands reaching out to touch her tiny fingers. "A fine princess she'll be, just as her mum is a good queen."

I chuckled. "Well, that's hardly right," I said jokingly. "I haven't done anything really queen-like except listen to people's complaints for a few months, and plowed through piles of paper."

He shook his head as Lucy's little hand grasped his finger. "You'll be a good Queen, Ali," he said, faith showing through his words as he gazed up at me. "The people know you as a good woman and a hero, and they love you for saving the King during war. They think you brave for your past deeds and adventures, and are happy that you have made the King happy."

Then he looked down at Lucy. "And you've given us a beautiful little princess to adore. I don't think the people could ask for a better woman to be Queen of Narnia."

Touched by his words, I pressed a kiss to his forehead, careful not to squish Lucy. "Thank you, Trumpkin."

The Dwarf merely blushed and turned his attention back towards the baby. When he didn't look away after some time, I knew that this Lucy had found a soft spot in his heart, just as her namesake had. Trumpkin was going to be putty in her hands as she grew older, and I had to try and decide if that would be a good thing or not. I needed a harsh Dwarf as an advisor, not a soft one.

* * *

A week later, I found myself in a very formal gown, Caspian at my side and Lucy in my arms. Atop my head was my crown, the one formed of gold and silver flowers and vines, and to go with it, I had on a shining blue satin gown shot with silver threads. Caspian was dashing in his own blue-and-silver outfit, though his was several shades darker than mine.

And in my arms was Lucy, who now occasionally opened her eyes and glanced around before closing them in sleep. Today, she was charming in a white dress that flowed over her feet and halfway to the ground, much like a christening dress. Lace was everywhere on the outfit –along the collar, the short sleeves, and from her feet down to the hem. I was glad that the lace was lying flat, and didn't puff up, or else no one would have been able to see her in that cloud of material!

The three of us stood on the royal balcony, where Caspian could make a speech to the city and be heard by most of the crowd below. Today, that area was packed, with people lining up all along the surrounding tall walls, and on other balconies or open windows that stood facing us. None of these were within an arrow's shot, though, for our safety's sake.

"Friends!" Caspian said, his voice carrying through the air. "Today, we celebrate the birth of our princess, who this day turns one month old!"

The stones beneath my feet vibrated with the roar of the crowd, and Caspian had to wait several minutes for it to fade before continuing. "On this day, we formally declare that our beloved daughter, the Princess Luciana, to be our true child, and heir to the throne of Narnia until the day we are delivered unto us a prince."

My husband turned loving eyes towards me. "May her days be long and filled with joy!"

At that point, a herald stood forward. "Three cheers for the Princess!"

Again, the air was filled with cheers, whistles, applause, and cries of, "Long live the Princess!"

I blushed at the attention, but hid it by focusing on Lucy. The noise clearly wasn't welcome by her, and she immediately started screaming and crying in fear of the sound. She had made it through the first wave of applause, but this second one was far louder, and it frightened her.

Rocking her back and forth, I tried to sooth her cries while simultaneously smiling at the crowd, who seemed very eager to get my attention. So, cradling my child in one arm, I raised the other to give a wave, which prompted another round of cheers that caused Lucy to cry harder. I quickly returned my waving hand to cradling Lucy's back so that I could tilt her upright, bringing her ear close to my mouth so that I could try and shush her.

"It's alright, precious," I cooed to her, resting her head on my shoulder and rubbing her back. "It's okay, Mummy's here."

Caspian sensed that she was uneasy and tried to graciously rush us off the balcony without insulting the crowd. Inside was a large gathering room where Professor Cornelius, Trumpkin, Nettie, Helen and Helaine stood, Gael pressed between them. The little girl had been kept busy ever since Lucy's birth –half of her day was spent helping Helaine sew clothes for the baby, and the other half continuing her studies with Professor Cornelius. In all, she'd spent less than a day with Lucy, which disappointed her very much.

Pulling out of her mother's grasp, Gael rushed over to me, bouncing on her toes to get a good look at the fussing baby in my arms.

"Did the crowd scare her?" she asked as Lucy's cries quieted down to whimpers and sniffles. I could feel her tears through my gown, and as Nettie came over with a towel, I knew that I'd probably ruined yet another gown.

"She'll be fine," I said, smiling as I shifted Lucy in my arms. Glancing at my shoulder, I was relieved to see that, so far, it was only tears that had dripped onto my gown, and not anything nastier.

Helen came over as Gael focused on Lucy, crooning a small song to her while Nettie reached to take Lucy. I, however, waved the nursemaid back. "It's alright, Nettie; I'll take her back to the nursery myself. Gael can come, too."

Trailing behind me, Gael was thrilled at the prospect of spending more time with me and the baby. She didn't stop singing to Lucy the whole walk, and often reached out to gently rub the baby's tiny head in an effort to comfort her. By the time we reached the nursery, Lucy had calmed down to the point of only shuffling about uncomfortably, and I immediately knew it was time for a diaper change. Nettie sensed it, too, and swiftly whisked her off to spare me the unpleasant task.

"She's sweet," Gael said, taking a chair and looking up at me. "I think she will look like you when she grows up."

I smiled and gently tugged a length of her hair. "It's a bit early for telling that," I told her. "In time, we'll see what happens."

"Ali?" Helen called from the hallway. "It's an hour until the feast will begin. You'll want to hurry and change into something clean."

Sighing, I patted Gael's head. "Help Nettie keep an eye on Lucy, will you Gael? If she needs something and can't get it herself, will you fetch it?"

She nodded, total joy and determination on her face on her face as Nettie called for her to come help.

I headed off to my rooms to change for the celebration feast, safe in the knowledge that my daughter was in very capable hands.

* * *

AN: Review?


	4. Family Life

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything related to _**Narnia**_, in any way, shape, or form. Well, except the movies, but that's pretty much it. Only original creations (characters, places, etc) are mine.

AN: Okay, quick note: not much is known about Archenland in general, because all of Lewis's books are basically about Narnia. So, I'm going to make up quite a bit about that particular kingdom, so that it fits into my own. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 4: Family Life:**

With a great deal of careful juggling, organizing, and help from my friends, I was finally able to get my life into some semblance of order. As Queen, I knew that there was always a chance that I'd be pulled away from my family at the worst possible times, but with a general schedule laid out, I had some time to spend with my husband and daughter, as well as those close to me.

One of the best things in the chaotic mess that was my life was that I had my canine friend back. Fang had returned after our public celebration of Lucy's birth, but he hadn't come alone –trailing behind him had been a female wolf with the whitest fur I'd ever seen. She had dark eyes, like most of her kind, but they stood out like obsidian against the sheer glowing white of her coat. Her name was, appropriately enough, Snow Fur, and she had become Fang's mate.

Although she was wild-born, Snow had been on her own since she'd been a half-grown pup. Her pack had been killed by the more vicious Giants of the North, and Snow had been forced to survive as best she could. Fang come across her during his travels, and the two had hit it off, forming their own tiny pack; first for survival in the wild, and then as something more.

As things stood between them, both had agreed that they wanted to wait a little while before having pups. Snow wanted to try out Fang's "tame" life, and Fang hoped that his mate would like the castle, as well as its inhabitants. Already, the kitchen staff knew to bring fresh meat to them three times a day, and the palace hunters been told that this pair of wolves was off limits.

Meanwhile, a large, windowless storage room on the ground floor had been converted into a den, with piles of dried herbs and rushes on the floor for them to lie down upon. The door had been taken off its hinges, making the room more like a cave than a room, and that doorway led out into a quiet courtyard, so they didn't have to worry too much about noise or intruders to their 'territory.'

So far, Snow Fur was getting along quite well with her new life in the castle. She liked not having to hunt for her food, and spent much of her time exploring the castle –or at least the parts that she was allowed to enter. There were times when she became restless, and when that happened, Fang took her out for a run on the beach or somewhere outside the city walls.

Speaking of runs outside, I finally managed to arrange an hour or two each day with dear Roan. My darling Horse had sorely missed me during my sea voyage, and when I'd been pregnant, I hadn't been allowed anywhere near the stables, for fear of injury (especially when I made a very large target). Now that Lucy was born and everything was settling into place, I was allowed to go riding again, my Horse and I bonding as we raced over open fields and along the sandy beaches near the castle. The rides were very invigorating, and for a while, I was allowed to simply let things go. It was one of my great personal indulgences, and everyone knew to leave me be whenever I was out on my Horse.

Besides riding, my other indulgence was spending time with Caspian and Lucy, my darling baby girl. Watching Caspian hover over our daughter was both charming and amusing –he was fascinated by everything she did, and loved it when Lucy looked straight at him whenever he talked to her or waved a toy at her. She gave me the same attention, but I decided to let Caspian believe he was special in her eyes. Besides, it was adorable, watching the two of them together.

My own special time with Lucy was set three times a day, during her feeding. Although she spent most of that time eating, her eyes were always focused on me as she nursed, looking at me those great brown eyes that were the exact image of her father's. She also sported long, dark lashes that stood out against her plump rosy cheeks. In my mind, I knew Lucy was going to be a beauty when she grew up, and that Caspian would be spending years fighting off suitors for her hand.

Once Lucy was fed, burped, changed and tidied up, I was able to hold her in my arms and coo all sorts of silly, stupid things to her adorably chubby face. Most of this prompted blank looks from her, as though she thought I was crazy, but the times she smiled or laughed were priceless. Sometimes, she reached for my face, and when she did, I pretended to nibble them, my lips folded over my teeth so that no harm came to her little digits when they were in my mouth.

For an hour or two, I was able to keep my baby close, cuddling her and pressing kisses to her hands and face. When Nettie took her away, it always left a gaping hole in my heart, one that could only be filled once I was with her again.

Sometimes, a mother's needs have to be put aside, for a Queen's work is never truly done. But there are other instances when a mother's desire to be with her child overrides everything; and ordering a royal mother back to work is never a good idea. That's when it's really good to be Queen.

* * *

"Majesties, a letter has arrived," Trumpkin said, coming into the nursery.

Since I was watching Caspian play a tickling game with Lucy, whose laughter and joyful cries filled my ears, I didn't hear the rest of what Trumpkin said. I _did_ notice him standing there, though, and motioned for Caspian to stop tickling our daughter's delightfully round tummy, which made her pout from where she lay on the floor. The tickling game was one of her favorites.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm afraid we missed some of that."

Actually, I really didn't like being interrupted during time with Lucy. Now that she was several months old, she didn't sleep so much, giving us more time to bond and play. Everyone in the castle knew not to interrupt while Caspian or I was with her, so with Trumpkin coming in here during this private time, I knew it had to be important.

The Dwarf sighed. "I said, a letter from the royal family of Archenland has arrived." He offered me the official-looking document. "I've already looked through it, but I thought you should read it."

Well, that was surprising. King Nain usually just wrote to Caspian, as they were good friends. I'd received congratulations from him on my marriage to Caspian, of course, but not much since then. It was Caspian who kept me up-to-date on the goings-on of that realm, which included the news that Nain had gotten married to a pretty young lady while we'd been on our sea adventure. Other than that, my communication with Nain was minimal, bordering on non-existent.

Wondering what Narnia's oldest ally and friend could want, I scooped Lucy up into my lap and held her with one arm while flipping open the letter with my free hand. Apparently King Nain wished to announce the birth of his own child, a son and heir, Prince Orin. The prince was a few months older than Lucy, and the reason why King Nain had been so late in sending his congratulations and a gift to Narnia's princess.

"Trumpkin, this letter mentions a gift," I said, looking at him as I passed Caspian the letter. "What did the King of Archenland send to us?"

The Dwarf awkwardly cleared his throat. "It's more like a wagon full of gifts, really," he said. "Satin linings for her bed, a fine mobile with glass creatures to dangle above her bed, as well as heaps of toys for her to play with."

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "There's also a box, which had two tiaras in them."

I stared at him while Caspian laughed. "Tiaras?" I asked in disbelief as Lucy began to fuss in my lap, prompting Caspian to take her. "What would a baby need with tiaras?"

Trumpkin actually chuckled. "They seem to be for the future, when she's old enough to wear them. One should fit her when she's a child, and another for when she's full-grown. They're quite lovely, and must have cost a fortune. We'll be hard-pressed to find a matching gift for his son, Prince Orin."

Sighing, I watched Caspian press a kiss to Lucy's head and lay her back on the floor once more. She promptly began kicking her feet and smiling gleefully as she reached her hands for me, clearly wanting me to join her and her father in play. I had to grin and reach down to tickle her tummy, laughing at the giggles she gave.

"Well, we'll think of something," I said to everyone. "But not right now."

* * *

That night, after a lengthy talk, Caspian and I decided to send an equal amount of gifts to Archenland, to honor their young prince. There were wooden toy soldiers with horses for them to ride on, and a dozen wooden toys crafted in the shapes of Centaurs, Fauns, and Animals. All of these had been beautifully crafted and painted with great care, but they were also sturdy, to withstand the rough play that boys usually partake in.

I made sure that blankets were included, as well as a few bolts of expensive cloth for King Nain's wife to sew into dress outfits for Prince Orin. A thank-you note was safely tucked into the bags of the head of the caravan, expressing our gratitude for Lucy's gifts, and an invitation for the Archenland royal family to visit us as soon as our children were older.

With that business out of the way, Caspian and I then turned our attention towards our child's future.

* * *

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about that?" Gael asked from her seat on the floor, where she dangled a toy in front of Lucy, who reached eagerly for it.

My daughter had recently learned to roll over onto her tummy, an act that had caused a sensation throughout the castle's servants. Many were now organizing themselves as unofficial 'watchers,' preparing themselves for the fateful day when Lucy began to crawl around. I, however, had full faith in Nettie, especially since Fauns were quick on their feet, and in Gael, who offered her services as a second nanny whenever Professor Cornelius could spare her (which was rather often).

In spite of what I believed, however, there was a genuine concern amongst everyone now, as they wondered how Lucy would be kept safe when she began to walk and run. That wouldn't be for quite a few months of course, but it didn't stop the guards or servants from preparing for it. They wanted to keep their little princess safe, and would do anything to see that not one hair on her precious head was harmed.

I smiled at Gael and patted her shoulder. "It's never too early," I replied. "Caspian and I want her well-educated, just like you will be, and we have to start sooner, rather than later. Lucy has a lot more to learn than you do, and it will take a very long time for her to learn it all."

Gael looked up at me in puzzlement. "Why not simply have Professor Cornelius teach her? He taught the King, so shouldn't he also teach the princess?"

That had been our first choice, but once Caspian and I really thought about it, we knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. The poor man was growing old, and his age was starting to catch up with him. For all that he was half Dwarf, and Dwarves aged slower than humans, Professor Cornelius still had human blood, and that, in the end, was what got him –his movements were slower, his joints ached, and he complained about the cold. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw that spark of life that I knew so well. Sadly, as lively as he seemed, Professor Cornelius could not teach my daughter.

In the end, Caspian thought it best that a woman (or at least a female) educate Lucy, when the time came. The problem was, there weren't that many educated females in Narnia. The Telmarine culture hadn't exactly promoted that kind of thing while they'd been in power, and so I was hard pressed to find a decent governess-type woman to put in charge of Lucy's education in etiquette and manners. Several ladies of the court knew the mannerisms that Lucy would have to learn, but I wanted my daughter to be more than a pretty, fluff-headed court flower.

"What about Lady Felicia?" Gael said over Lucy's giggles. She watched in amusement as the baby's tiny fingers grabbed the stuffed rabbit's foot, the two of them playing tug-of-war with the poor animal until Gael let Lucy have the toy. I had to laugh as Lucy stuffed the rabbit foot into her mouth and smiled around it.

That's when Gael's words hit me. Why not get Felicia to do it? She was probably one of the most educated women in the country (besides myself), and she had grown up with an aristocratic upbringing, so she knew all of the etiquette rules that noblewomen did. Felicia also happened to be looking for a reason to move to Cair Paravel, where Drinian was spending a lot of his time lately. Caspian had ordered a fleet of new ships to be built, a project that would take years to accomplish. Of course, Drinian was here to see it done successfully, leaving Felicia on his estate, so that she could do her 'duties' as lady of the manor.

Just recently, my friend had written to tell me that she was bored and lonely, but didn't dare tell Drinian that, for fear of hurting his feelings. She loved living on his estate, but without her husband there, she felt isolated. We had been discussing her coming to visit, but Gael's idea was far better!

Obviously Lucy was too young to learn anything yet, but at least having Felicia here meant that we had time to get Lucy comfortable around her. That way, when lessons did start, both student and teacher knew how the other functioned, and there wouldn't be months where Lucy would be unhappy about being taught by someone she didn't know.

Bending down, I pressed a kiss to Gael's forehead. "You are brilliant, did you know that? If you have any more ideas, feel free to tell me."

Smiling happily, I went off to talk a few things over with my husband.

* * *

Less than a month later, Caspian and I stood in the courtyard of the castle, eagerly awaiting our friends' arrival. It had taken time to draw Drinian's attention away from his pet project so that we could talk to him, but it wasn't hard to convince him to agree to let Felicia come stay at the palace as Lucy's tutor. In fact, he'd volunteered to go and break the news to her in person, and bring her here on an appointed date.

"It will do her good, to keep busy," our old friend had said, his face thoughtful. "And she has been longing to come see you for the longest time, Ali, so it will be a good arrangement for everyone."

Once she'd heard the good news, Felicia had written a letter that was so bursting with excitement and thanks that it had me laughing. She couldn't seem to thank us enough, and it wasn't long before she had set a date of arrival. If I didn't know better, I could swear that she'd had her clothes packed and ready to go for ages before I'd even sent a message to her.

In my arms, Lucy sniffled and made a few whining sounds, clearly wanting to do something other than wait around. Her large brown eyes looked up at me, seeming to plead for me to play with her. The thought of putting her down was tempting –she had grown a great deal, and was getting heavier each week. Nettie had started giving her mushy foods, like porridge, and so she was putting on quite a bit of weight.

But as much as I wanted to put her down, I didn't dare –we were all dressed rather well for Felicia's arrival, and putting Lucy on the ground in her pretty pink dress was begging for disaster.

"It's alright, sweetie," I muttered, smiling at her before pressing a kiss to a round cheek. "Auntie Felicia will be here soon. Just a little while longer, I promise."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Caspian trying to hide a smirk. "Don't you smile like that at me, sir," I quietly retorted, keeping my voice low so that the surrounding guards couldn't hear. "Remember, _you_ were the one babbling like an idiot at her this morning."

His smirk vanished as he tried to glare at me -_tried_ being the key word. "I did _not_," he replied, reaching over to tickle Lucy under her chin. Her squeals of laughter caused everyone within earshot to grin.

"You did," I teased. "Didn't he, sweetheart?" That last part was directed at Lucy, who promptly stuffed her left hand into her mouth, her mouth working as she started up at me.

Caspian chuckled. "That's not fair, love," he murmured as the sound of carriage wheels came to our ears. "You're not supposed to turn her against me."

"I'm doing no such thing," I said innocently. "She already knows the truth, don't you, sweetie?"

At that moment, the carriage rattled into the courtyard, and the stream of servants that stood waiting in the courtyard surged forward, lining up neatly as the carriage pulled to a stop. A footman stepped forward and unlatched the door before helping a travel weary Felicia out onto the white stones. After she handed her cloak to a waiting maid, she came up and gave us a curtsey, as was proper for a noblewoman to do before her monarchs.

"Welcome," Caspian said, helping her to rise.

Felicia smiled. "I apologize for Drinian not being here today, but he was called away. It seems there was an emergency with one of the ships. But he will be here for supper."

Caspian smiled. "That's alright. Now, here is our little princess, Luciana."

Felicia set her green eyes on the bundle in my arms, and promptly began to coo over her. "Oh, Ali, she's adorable! Look, she's got her father's eyes, but I can tell she'll look like you."

"I certainly hope so," Caspian murmured as Felicia pressed a kiss to Lucy's cheek. My daughter, meanwhile, gave her new governess a drooling smile around her hand, which was still in her mouth.

I gave my husband a subtle elbow to the ribs and said to Felicia, "Let's go inside. Tea will be ready, and we can talk about Lucy's future from there."

Leaving the servants to handle the luggage, Caspian and I escorted our friend into the castle.

* * *

It was amusing, watching my friend fuss over Lucy, who seemed to like her new tutor very much. Then again, Lucy liked everyone, but a true sign of her approval of someone was when she grabbed their hair and gave it a good tug with a little hand covered in drool. We'd have to break her of that habit very soon.

After five minutes, Felicia seemed to remember that Caspian and I were in the room, and pulled herself together by putting Lucy down on the floor so that she could play. After straightening her dress, Felicia picked up her teacup and took a sip.

"So, what is it you would like me to teach your darling girl?" she asked, smiling at us. "The usual things, such as sewing, etiquette, dancing, and other feminine things?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know exactly what we want you to teach her. She needs to know those things, of course, but I also want you to go beyond that. Lucy will need to know all about Narnia, as well as cultures and realms beyond her own, such as Archenland, or Galma. You can teach her all that a noblewoman and princess should know, and then teach her something useful or interesting, such as seafaring. I want her to be well-educated, not a dunce."

Caspian laughed and put a hand on my arm. "And she will be well-educated," he said, smiling. "I've no doubt that she will be a very well-rounded young woman when she grows up." He looked at the baby who lay on the floor on her belly, tiny arms holding her up as she reached in vain for a toy just out of reach. "Won't you, lovely?"

As though she knew her father was speaking to her, Lucy looked up at him and gave him a gummy smile, a bit of drool flowing down the side of her mouth. Chuckling, I knelt down and dabbed at her face with a handkerchief from my pocket. Lucy fussed a little, and tried to turn her head, but quickly gave in and let me tidy her up.

"Might I suggest, in regards to sewing lessons, that you might want to have Mistress Helaine teach her?" Felicia said, smiling fondly down at her new charge. "Helaine _is_ the royal seamstress, and if you want your daughter to learn from the best, I would recommend her for sewing and embroidery."

Another brilliant idea! Sharing a look with Caspian, I could tell we both had the same thought –this arrangement would turn out quite well for everyone.

* * *

AN: In the next chapter: a little skipping ahead in years. In the meantime, please review?


	5. A Royal Family

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing _**Narnia **_related (though I wish I did!). Only original characters are mine.

AN: This is kind of a cutesy chapter, but I hope people like it anyway. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 5: A Royal Family:**

"Mama!" cried a voice, right before I was tackled from behind.

Laughing, I put down my book and turned. Lucy promptly wiggled into my lap and began to bounce up and down excitedly, her doe-brown eyes looking up at me as she smiled. Today, my darling daughter was in a blue dress –a rarity for her, and miraculously, it was still clean. She obviously hadn't escaped Nettie or Felicia long enough to get dirty, not yet at least. Of course, it was still early (not even noon), so there was still time for her to get a few dirt or grass stains on it.

"Hello, my precious!" I exclaimed, sweeping her up into a tight hug and pressing kisses to her sweet face. "Have you been good today? Did you do well with your lessons with Auntie Felicia?"

As she loved being kissed by me, Lucy didn't squirm away. Rather, she sat, accepted the kisses, and happily returned them. "Yes," she said, turning her attention to my own gown, a purple-and-gold confection of Helaine's making. "You look pretty today, Mama."

I had to smile. "You look pretty, too, sweetheart," I replied, tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear. "I think you're very nice in blue."

Actually, her choice in clothing surprised me. At three years old, Lucy was very attached to wearing pants and shirts, so it was odd to see her in a dress. Most of the time, Nettie and Felicia had to wrestle her into one, just for the sake of making her look like a princess. She'd been particularly difficult during her "terrible twos," when no one except me could force her into a dress, and even then it'd been nearly impossible.

My heartstrings tugged painfully. Now that she was growing older, my poor child was in the midst of an identity crisis: torn between wanting to be a tomboy, and being a lady.

It didn't help that Felicia and Nettie often told me that I was my daughter's idol. Apparently Lucy had heard the stories that others told, such as how I'd gone to war and saved her father, the King's, life; traveled to the ends of the world on a ship for a year and a day; and fought dangerous creatures of darkness. She had seen me play-wrestle with Fang and Snow, ride in men's clothes, and watched the occasional weapon's spar between me and her father. After seeing how much freedom and fun I could have in men's clothes, Lucy desperately wanted to be able to run around in pants and shirt, like I did, and was trying to do so with all her might.

But the core of little identity crisis was the fact that she knew that I could fight and ride like a warrior, but still be a proper, lady-like Queen. This, in turn, caused another, smaller part of her to try and be feminine, like how I was acting as Queen of Narnia (even if the feminine part of her was losing).

Although her admiration was flattering, yesterday I decided to give my little Lucy a piece of advice I'd heard one old friend give another: when she grew up, she should be _herself_. It was a lesson I hoped she'd learn, when she grew older.

For now, Lucy beamed, as she always did whenever I gave her a compliment on her wardrobe choice. "Nettie said Cousin Gael made it for me."

Ah, that was it. If _Gael_ made her a dress, Lucy was usually happy to wear it. The two were very close, and Gael took her duties as Lucy's part-time babysitter very seriously. She always made sure that Lucy was happy and cheerful, and often went out of her way to cheer my daughter up.

I had to smile at the thought of Gael. My young friend was now fifteen years old, and Helaine and Rhince were getting ready to do what most parents in a medieval sort of world do best: try and find their daughter a husband.

Gael's situation, however, was unique. She was of average birth, but she was a favorite of mine, and since I was Queen of Narnia, my show of favoritism gave her a step up in the marriage world. There was also the fact that Gael's mother was the Royal Seamstress, and her father was an advisor to Lord Drinian, who was a favorite of the King. Gael was also widely known as a caretaker to the princess, and that also gave her a boost when it came to marriage.

So that left Gael at the center of a teeter-totter sort of situation. Since she was well-educated Gael could become a tradesman's wife, where she could keep his books and help make him successful. Or she could marry "up", to a wealthy merchant, or even a lesser nobleman's, and become a fine young lady with no need to work. Even if she chose to remain unmarried, Gael knew that she'd always have a home in the palace under my protection. Many options lay open for her, and both Helaine and Rhince were considering all of them.

I felt my gut clench at the thought of playing matchmaker in regards to Lucy. King Nain had suggested bringing his son for a state visit within the year, to introduce our children to one another and possibly arrange a marriage between them. I wasn't wild about an arranged marriage for Lucy, but to be honest, if Prince Orin was anything like his father, and if the two children got along well and liked each other, then I _might_ allow Caspian to consider a marriage between Lucy and the Prince of Archenland.

But that wasn't going to be for a while yet.

"Will you play with me, Mama?" Lucy asked, glancing over at the white canopy that shaded her little play area of the Royal Garden. "Mistress Helen gave me a new toy today, and I want to show it to you."

Squishing my daughter into a hug, I pushed all thoughts of her future aside. My little girl was still little, and I wanted to enjoy having her that way as much as possible. And my royal work for today could wait.

"Yes, sweetheart," I said, kissing her forehead. "Let's go play."

* * *

"And what are my two favorite ladies doing today?" a voice asked behind me.

"Daddy!" Lucy cried, leaping up from the little tea party we were having on the lawn.

I smiled as Caspian swept her up in his arms and threw her into the air, causing her to squeal with laughter. As Lucy proceeded to wrap her arms around her father's neck, I could almost see _him_ being wrapped around her tiny finger. He would never admit it, but Caspian tended to go a bit soft whenever Lucy asked him for something.

"Daddy, we're having a tea party!" Lucy said excitedly. Actually, it was milk and tea cakes, but that was beside the point.

Caspian gave her an indulgent smile. "Are you really? May I join you?"

I had to smile at him as he sat on the blanket beside me. Any man who is willing to sit down and play "tea party" with his daughter is not only a good man, but a good father as well.

As Lucy poured a little cup of milk, Caspian snatched up a cake and took a hearty bite while several servants brought out a table, chairs, and a tray with a real tea set up on it. As cups were poured and small plates full of little delicacies were set out, Caspian gave me a look.

"Trumpkin told me that you haven't touched the documents on your desk," he said, trying to sound serious as he lectured me. From the quirk of his mouth, I knew he was only teasing.

I shrugged and accepted a cup of tea from a serving girl, while a plate with cucumber sandwiches, salmon spread over bread slices, and several crème puffs on it was set on the blanket beside me. "Lucy wanted to play, and I didn't want to disappoint her," I casually replied, taking a sip of mint tea. "Besides, I haven't spent much time with her in days, and I could use a rest."

Meanwhile Lucy had decided that the "grown up" tea was more exciting than her own, and let a maid take her tea set so that she could join us. She immediately came and climbed into my lap, her head tucked neatly under my chin while I tried to drink my tea around her. With the maternal instincts I had developed over the past five years, I sensed, rather than saw, her quietly begin to pout.

Putting aside my tea, I picked up one of the cucumber sandwiches and cut off a small piece with a butter knife. Lucy was too old for me to finger-feed her, as I'd done when she was a toddler, but she still liked sharing food with me, so I often took turns tearing off bits of food to feed her, and then myself. As expected, I looked down and offered her a bit of the sandwich, which she happily accepted. Like me, the cucumber sandwiches were her favorite.

Caspian sighed and accepted a cup of tea from a serving Faun. "She'll have to learn to help herself, Ali," he gently chided me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You should talk," I replied back. "Remember last week, with the little pocket pies that the servants brought us? You weren't so keen on her eating on her own then."

"They were too hot for her to handle on her own," he insisted as Lucy and I finished sharing our sandwich. "I didn't want her to burn herself." Never mind that the pies had been lukewarm, and not the blazing hot inferno he made them out to be.

Well, I wasn't going to keep arguing with him –it was rare for the three of us to have tea together, and I intended to enjoy having my husband and daughter with me.

Looking over at Caspian, I saw that he looked a bit tired, but not drained –going through the stack of petitions and concerns on his desk tended to do that to him. I was grateful that at least he didn't need to concern himself with vicious politics or wars with neighbors, like the ancient monarchs of my world. Thing in Narnia were quiet, our neighbors were at peace with us, and the only trouble inside the kingdom were the usual seekers of justice or advice from us, the King and Queen.

'_Still, the pile of paperwork on our desks does its job in keeping us from spending much time together as a family_,' I silently thought to myself as Lucy asked for another sandwich.

This time, I let her help herself, and helped steady her cup when she tried to drink her milk. Coordination and young children did not go together well, so it was up to me to make sure that Gael's gift to Lucy didn't get stained too badly.

When tea was done and cleared away, Lucy picked up a stuffed horse from her 'tea party,' and curled up in my lap, yawning adorably as she settled in for a nap. I was incredibly grateful that Lucy liked napping –even when she'd gone through her "terrible twos," she'd gone down for her nap without causing trouble.

As Lucy's breathing grew deep and relaxed, Nettie appeared. The female Faun smiled and bobbed a curtsey before reaching over to scoop my daughter up into her arms. I pressed a light kiss to Lucy's forehead and pushed a curl of dark hair out of her face as she settled into her nurse's arms.

"Fetch me when she wakes," I whispered. "She'll want to watch me dress for dinner tonight." Nettie curtseyed again and left, her precious burden still sleeping peacefully.

Dining publicly was supposed to be part of being royal, and I was expected to dress appropriately for them. I had been lucky that my sweet husband had indulged me during Lucy's first few years, and allowed me to eat with her most nights. I had been required to eat with him and the court once a week, at first, and but now that Lucy was older, my evening meals were shifting more towards eating with the Court. Obviously, I preferred Lucy over eating in front of the lords and ladies.

"I need to speak to you about something," Caspian said, putting a hand over mine when the servants had gone. "King Nain has written to me, and he would like to visit us sooner rather than later. He will bring his son here to meet Lucy, and see how they get along. If it looks promising…"

I looked over at him, swallowing hard. "I don't want Lucy marrying someone she doesn't love," I told him. "I want her to marry for love, if nothing else."

Technically, there was no _reason_ for Lucy to marry Prince Orin –our kingdoms were friends, and always had been. I suppose it might be because Orin was the only prince around, besides the sons of the Tisroc of Calormen, and there was no way Caspian was going to marry his beloved daughter to an enemy of Narnia!

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "I would never force her into a marriage she doesn't want, Ali," he whispered, leaning over to press his cheek to mine. "And this isn't all for politics. I had always meant to have King Nain visit, so that we could properly thank him for his aid during our war with Calormen. We have always sent gifts, but never had him come visit. Entertaining and dining him for a few weeks is the least we could do, and giving Lucy a playmate for a while would be good for her."

Well, that was true enough, since Lucy had no friends in the castle. There were no noble children at court –they were all still in their own nurseries, and would not be making appearances at the palace until they were at least ten years old. Perhaps having the Prince of Archenland come play with her would be a smart idea.

I sighed. "Alright," I gave in. "Should you write to him, or should I?"

* * *

"Mama, are they here yet?" Lucy asked, trying to keep her voice quiet as we waited for our esteemed guests.

Sadly, she hadn't yet mastered the skill of whispering, so many of the nearby servants and nobility heard her. They did their best to hide their amusement, but I could see smiles tugging at their mouths and twinkles in their eyes as they struggled to keep their faces impassive. Nettie, who stood behind her little charge, winked slyly at me and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, signaling her to hush.

Beside me, Caspian was trying not to smile as well. I threw him a glare and muttered, without moving my lips, "Stop it. You're encouraging her."

He said nothing in reply, but instead squeezed my hand, which was tucked in the warm crook of his elbow. As always, he looked incredibly handsome –today, in light of our visitors, our family was in red and gold, the colors of Archenland, and with his dark hair and eyes, Caspian looked particularly eye-catching. To my right, Lucy was adorable in her little red-and-gold dress, and the tiara that had been King Nain's gift to her sparkled in her dark hair. I guess it came in handy after all.

And I knew that I looked good as well, if only because Lucy said so, and the fact that, as soon as he saw me in my gown, Caspian had given me a rather heated look that said, after we retired tonight, things would be _very_ interesting.

I hid a smirk as the sound of approaching horses reached my ears. Sure enough, a large entourage of guards preceded a royal carriage, with a stream of carts and wagons behind it, arrived in the courtyard.

As he stepped out of the carriage, even I would have to admit that, at first glance, King Nain didn't look like much. He had pale brown hair, hazel eyes, and wasn't too muscular nor too skinny. He was average-looking, but if one looked closely, his eyes brimmed with keen intelligence, and his full mouth quirked up a little, hinting at his sense of humor. He was also a good man and king, which is why he was so popular with his people.

Beside him was his young son, Prince Orin, who had golden blonde hair and very vivid blue eyes, all clearly inherited from his mother, Queen Cora, who had remained behind to rule while her husband and son travelled. I had never met her, but King Nain wouldn't have married her if she wasn't as intelligent as she was lovely.

Taking a deep breath, I squeezed Caspian's arm, signaling that we ought to descend and greet our guests. My free hand reached out and found Lucy's, the three of us linked together as we approached our friends and royal neighbors.

Following a round of bowing and formal greetings, as well as polite pleasantries, King Nain gently pushed his son forward. "My friends, here is my son, Prince Orin," he said, smiling fondly at his child.

I, too, smiled at him. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," I greeted the little boy. "May I introduce you to Her Highness, the Princess Luciana?" I gently squeezed my daughter's hand, silently signalling her to do what Nettie and I had drilled into her over the past month.

Obediently, Lucy stepped forward and gave a cute little curtsey, every inch the little princess. "I am pleased to meet you, Prince Orin," she said in a soft, shy voice that only a few could hear.

The young prince bowed and muttered something that no one could really hear, but it sounded like, "Thank you." It was very adorable.

"Come, let us go inside," I said, taking charge of the situation before things got awkward. "A feast is waiting, as well as entertainment."

Caspian, Lucy and I then lead our guests and courtiers into the castle.

* * *

No expense had been spared for this visit. It was the first time in millennia that Narnia had had such visitors, and Caspian and I had wanted things done right. So, following the example given to us by our visits to Galma, we had the finest foods, drinks, entertainment, and fireworks that could be found in the kingdom.

Seated at the high table with our guests, I had to keep a close eye on Lucy, who sat beside me. It was her first banquet, and it was another one of those moments that I wished I had a camera. Oh, how I missed technology!

And she was such a proper little princess, too. Lucy very solemnly mimicked my movements and behaviors during the meal, her eyes following me as I ate, drank, and chatted with Caspian and a few of the noblemen who had accompanied King Nain. My little daughter tried extremely hard to eat neatly and behave herself during the meal, and her reward was the endless stream of exquisite dishes that passed before her.

Now, normally, children are very picky, and Lucy was not the exception. Nettie usually tried to introduce a new food once or twice a week, and for the most part, Lucy would accept the new addition to her meal if it looked and tasted good. Tonight, _everything_ looked and tasted good, which meant a great deal to take in: there was wild boar, venison, mutton, birds and fish of all different sorts, mounds of seafood, and vegetables cooked a dozen different ways.

After she chose a bit of food from the platters brought to her, Lucy very carefully put it in her mouth and chewed thoroughly, often appearing to think carefully about what it was she was eating. Though she was only three years old, Lucy was on her best behavior and ate neatly, making sure to wipe her mouth whenever possible. This evening, I was surprised to find that she liked the venison, mutton and wild boar, probably because it was meat and all well-seasoned.

She did not like the seafood, however, and Nettie had her hands full cleaning up Lucy's spit out bits of shellfish. Our daughter's antics much amused her father, and King Nain seemed to find it funny as well, if I could judge the sparkle in his eyes. Prince Orin, however, was pouting because his male caretaker appeared to be lecturing him on his messy face and hands.

Dessert was served, to the children's joy, and both were allowed to choose three things to eat. Prince Orin chose quickly, helping himself to several little cakes with decorative frosting. Lucy was more patient, and ended up with three pieces from the large sugar replica of Cair Paravel, which was cut up and distributed amongst not only the nobles, but also the servants. Prince Orin pouted over being served only one piece of the castle, but he had been given a sugar statue of a horse, he managed to cheer up.

About halfway through the entertainment, the children were asleep in their seats, and needed to be carried upstairs. Caspian and I pressed soft kisses to Lucy's round cheeks and smiled as Nettie took her away. Prince Orin's caretaker did the same, leaving us adults to talk.

"I don't mean to press an arrangement between them, but they would make a nice pair," King Nain whispered to us as a set of jugglers passed by our table.

I had to shake my head. "It's too soon for that," I said firmly, putting in my two cents. "They're both too young, and I would rather we wait until they are at least ten years old before going further."

To my surprise and relief, both kings agreed, and talk turned to future visits of the children, equally dividing the trips between Archenland and Narnia. I could tell that both Caspian and Nain wanted an alliance between our realms, but _I_ wanted Lucy to marry out of love, rather than feel she _had_ to be out of obligation to her father and kingdom.

Taking a sip of wine, I made a very firm mental note to speak to Caspian about it. Right now, however, I had to put on a good face and make the entire court think that the whole thing had my approval. It was going to be a long visit.

* * *

AN: Review?


	6. Life as We Know It

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: A bit of a surprise in this chapter, one that I hope people will find interesting. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 6: Life as We Know It:**

In everyone's mind, King Nain's visit was a complete success. As everyone knows, when it comes to kids, any time they encountered a toy that wasn't theirs or that they'd never seen before, that toy was "new," and therefore exciting to play with. Combining the toys of both a prince and a princess proved to be a fantastic way to get the two together for hours of fun each day.

Over this constant sharing and exchange of playthings, Lucy and Prince Orin got along fairly well. They chatted in little kids' talk, often trailing off halfway through their sentences, but somehow still knowing what the other was trying to say. There was the occasional squabble over an object, but between Prince Orin's caretaker and Nettie, things were sorted out pretty quickly.

When they weren't playing with each other, the two tiny royals were with Fang and his mate, Snow Fur. The two wolves had recently produced a fine litter of pups, and it wasn't long before watching the fluffy puppies and cute children pile and romp together became a favorite pastime for everyone at the castle.

For three weeks the King and Prince of Archenland stayed with us, and when it came time to leave, one would have thought that the two children had been friends their whole lives. Lucy cried when she saw the Archenland royal carriage being packed up, but was comforted when Prince Orin handed her one of his prized wooden horses –an object carved of white pine with real white horse hair for the mane and tail. Lucy, in turn, gave him one of her favorite objects, a Gryphon carved of cherry wood.

Clearly, Caspian and Nain were thrilled with the toy exchange between the children, and immediately planned for another stately visit when both children in about five or six years. That would give us time to plan and wonder whether or not a royal marriage was possible.

But even though her first real friend had left, Lucy was not going to always be without trusted companions. Felicia herself saw to that!

* * *

Not long after our royal visitors had left, Felicia gave us some surprising news: she was pregnant!

After receiving the news, Drinian rushed back from his job of overseeing the shipbuilding, his expression one of surprise and wonder. He also looked quite dazed, like any other first time father, and he wasn't afraid to show his concern for his wife's well-being.

Then, for the first time in years (and to everyone's surprise), Drinian decided to take a rest from work. Although Felicia's move to Cair Paravel had allowed her to be closer to her husband, Drinian had spent much of his time in the shipyards, overseeing the building of Narnia's fleet and making the occasional maiden voyage to see how well they handled at sea. He made it a point to visit his wife as often as possible, but his frequent sea voyages made things a bit difficult for the both of them. Felicia's pregnancy gave them a very good reason to keep Drinian in the palace with her.

Like Caspian, Drinian did everything possible to make his wife happy, especially when her hormones got the better of her. He was there through the cravings, aches, pains, and other sufferings that Felicia had to go through, and fussed over her like a mother hen. It was a cute sight to watch, and I couldn't help but experience the little 'flashbacks' to my own pregnancy. Caspian often murmured how similar the two situations were, and we both had a good laugh whenever we thought about how foolish we must have looked during those long months.

Another bit of luck that came from Felicia's pregnancy was that Rhince, who had traveled back and forth with Drinian, was able to come home for an extended leave. He had done his best to be with his family as often as possible, but having a huge chunk of time with them was rare. Mostly, he'd only been able to grab a few weeks or a month with them; now he would have well over six months, or perhaps more, if Drinian decided to stay after the baby was born.

Felicia's pregnancy went as it should, and after a day of labor, she delivered a healthy baby girl. Drinian was over the moon with happiness, and he could not stop hovering over the infant's cradle as a nursemaid rocked the newborn to sleep.

When the newborn was first put into my arms by her father, Felicia loudly declared that she wanted to name her daughter after me –an honor I could really do without. Instead, I suggested that I become the girl's godmother, and that she be given a name of her parents' choosing.

In the end, the name Lily was chosen, in honor of my favorite flower: the blossoms that floated in the castle's garden fountains.

* * *

To everyone's pleasant surprise, Lucy took an immediate keen interest in the tiny infant. About five minutes after she was shown the new arrival, Lucy decided to be the baby's friend, caretaker and protector. Since my daughter was little more than three and a half, that was a fairly serious undertaking for one so young.

Lucy liked to watch as Lily fed, slept, and lay in her cradle, doting on her like a nanny. Although many thought she would lose interest in looking after Felicia's baby, Lucy sometimes had to be dragged away from the infant's side for her lessons (which were temporarily being given by Professor Cornelius until Felicia's recovery). But once she'd finished for the day, Lucy raced right back to Felicia's room, eager to find out if she'd missed anything while she'd been away.

Though I hadn't thought it at the time, Lily's birth turned out to be a blessing for not only her family, but for mine as well. Even though the baby had her own nurse, there was no way to prevent Lucy from going in to check on her, and so, once Felicia was able to return to her work as Lucy's governess, she and I agreed that this new weight of responsibility would be good for my little girl. In the end, it was decided that Lucy was to be allowed to bottle-feed Lily once a day, sing songs to her, and rock the baby's cradle for an hour or two each afternoon. These tasks made Lucy so proud of herself that I couldn't help but share in her sense of accomplishment.

As the servants reported my daughter's activities to me while I worked, I couldn't help but wonder how Lucy would act after her younger brother arrived. Granted, Lucy would be a teenager when that happened, but if this was any indication of what she would be like in the future, I had a feeling that Rilian was going to be in very good hands.

With Lucy so preoccupied with her new tasks, Gael was freed from her part-time task of looking after her. This, in turn, gave Felicia the idea of sending the young teenager away to her estate, so that she could better concentrate on her studies, and discover which paths she wanted to take in life. Helaine was hesitant to let her daughter move so far away, but the vast, quiet estate was better for Gael's education, and so she reluctantly let her go. She would return for visits, but all of us still sorely missed her.

And while my daughter kept busy with her lessons and chores, I kept to mine. My days fell into a routine of holding court, scanning through written messages, and spending time with Caspian, Lucy, and our friends. I had to set aside special times to spend with Roan, but the sense of freedom my Horse friend provided me during my rides outside the castle was worth the effort of rearranging some of my hours.

And so the days drifted on, blissfully busy and happy, for several years to come.

* * *

"They do get along so well, Ali," Felicia said over her cup of tea. "I sometimes can't tell if they are sisters or merely close friends."

I followed her line of sight and smiled. Our two daughters, aged six and two, sat on a blanket upon the grass, playing quietly with their own tea set. Lucy was pouring imaginary tea into a cup, and coaching Lily on how to carefully sip it, like Felicia and I were doing. For all that she had developed tomboy tendencies, my daughter still had very proper manners, as was expected in a princess.

And Lucy did know she was a princess. She knew her parents were King and Queen of Narnia, and was learning what being a princess required. Felicia, dear woman that she was, never tried to extinguish the cheerful (and sometimes fiery) personality that Lucy was developing, allowing the little girl to grow into her own person.

"She's getting to be just like you, Ali," Felicia often told me. "She can be a very proper royal princess when she puts her mind to it, but there are times when she wants to wear breeches, boots and a shirt so that she can go out and ride her pony or wrestle with the wolf pups. And she doesn't hide her displeasure whenever someone tells her that it's time to go inside and dress nicely for dinner."

I had to chuckle at that. Lucy was now able to behave properly at table, so Caspian and I had started having her join us in the dining hall whenever we ate supper with the court. From watching the people around us, it was clear that the courtiers thought Lucy was adorable, and they looked on in amusement as she carefully handled her (blunted) knife and fork. Nettie always sat beside her, to make sure that nothing went weary during the meal.

'_Still, it makes me feel better, when things tend to go a little wrong during dinner_,' I admitted as I watched the children nibble their tiny tea cakes. '_It makes things interesting, and listening to Lucy's chatter about her day gives the table a warm, homey feeling_.'

"Puppy!" Lily cried, drawing everyone's attention to the approaching wolf pack. Immediately, the pups rushed the girls, swarming over and around them, either gobbling up cakes or licking the children's faces until they were pink.

Laughing, I watched as Fang and Snow came to put their offspring in order. This was their second liter of pups –the older ones were grown and currently out with the hunting parties that went to bring food back for the castle. Even though wolves were less predictable than domesticated dogs, Fang and his pack were Talking Beasts, so they were very intelligent and able to get along well with the hunters. It was actually a good arrangement all around, since the young wolves gained hunting and tracking experience, and could also stand guard with their human partners when they were camping overnight.

Once pups and children were all settled, Lucy and Lily began feeding little tidbits from their 'tea' to their furry friends, who gladly accepted whatever they were given. And while their young feasted, Fang and Snow came to join we human adults.

"You certainly have your paws full," I teased, pouring a saucer of milk for each of them while Felicia filled two plates with goodies and distributed them. "I don't remember the first bunch being so rowdy."

Fang sighed and flopped down near my feet while his mate sat daintily beside Felicia. "They are young," he replied before gobbling up a sandwich. "And the first ones were just as bad, but you were far too busy to notice."

That was true enough. Between being Queen and a wife and mother, I'd been lucky to see Fang once or twice a week. Roan I saw nearly every day for a daily ride, but Fang had a mate and family to take care of, so we were both busy.

'_My poor Horse_,' I thought sympathetically. '_I wish he could find a mate to be with._'

Sadly, all of the mares in the royal stable were high-bred, and belonged to the noblewomen of the court. Roan, being a wild-born horse, was deemed too 'low' by the mares, but that didn't seem to bother him –he preferred to remain a bachelor. I suppose he liked the carefree existence he now had, and even though I wanted him to have a mate, he liked being on his own.

"Mama!" Lily cried, getting everyone's attention. Her bright green eyes, courtesy of her mother, sparkled as she reached upwards. "Eat, please!" Actually, it sounded like, 'eat peas,' but we understood her meaning.

Meanwhile, Lucy turned her attention towards me. "Mummy, may I have something, too?" she asked politely.

Felicia and I immediately scooped up our children from the sea of wolf pups and plopped them down in our laps. Lily was content to remain where she was, but Lucy insisted on moving to her own chair, so that she could have her own plate and cup –my daughter always insisted on having her own dishes whenever she had tea with me, as it made her feel more grown up.

Moving quickly, before she could protest, I tucked a napkin into Lucy's collar and carefully placed a small portion of everything on her plate. As I ate and drank my own servings, I kept a close eye on Lucy, who was still a bit clumsy with her utensils. I constantly had to check the napkin at her neck, so that her clothes wouldn't be ruined by spilled milk or dropped food. Nettie would never forgive me if Lucy came back with food-stained clothes!

'_Grass stains, dirt, and ink, she has no problems with_,_ but spilled food always gets her angry,_' I thought with an inward sigh. _ 'I don't understand it_!'

Lighthearted little girl giggles filled the air as Lucy and Lily handed food back and forth. I don't know when the practice started, but the two had no qualms about sharing food with one another. One would take a bite of something, then pass it to the other, letting her finish it off. I thought it was a bit disgusting, but children will be children, I suppose.

"Mama, where is Papa?" Lily asked as she offered Lucy a tea cake. I was rather impressed that she'd managed the question, as she was still learning how to talk properly.

"I'm here," called a male voice. "We both are."

Both little girls immediately began shrieking their delight as their fathers arrived. Leaping from her seat, Lucy dropped her cake, which a dark grey wolf pup raced to gobble up as it fell to the grass. My daughter didn't notice as Caspian swept her up and tossed her high in the air, making her squeal and laugh in delight.

Drinian was more cautious with his little girl, instead kissing her on the top of her head and tickling her belly. The toddler burst out laughing, begging her father to stop. After a moment, he did, if only to sit down at the tea table.

"Papa?" Lily said, pointing at the tea pot and then at him. She was very clever, even if she couldn't vocalize her thoughts yet.

Drinian looked affectionately at his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Tea would be lovely, sweetness," he said, looking at his wife, who gave him a besotted smile.

Meanwhile, my own husband was taking a chair that a servant had brought out, causing Fang and Snow to join their offspring off to the side. Seated to my left, Caspian reached out and took my hand, squeezing it as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck from her seat in his lap.

"And how are you today, my love?" he asked as Felicia poured him a cup of tea.

I had to smile, squeezing his hand in return. "I'm fine. A little tired, considering that dispute I had to settle with the Dwarves to the west; but other than that, I'm fine."

He sighed and shook his head. "I hope you didn't give in to their demands. They'll walk all over you if given an inch."

"Not one bit," I said, picking up a sandwich and offering it to one of the pups. "I told them if they wanted to expand or deepen their mines, they had to talk it over with the Fauns, Dryads and Centaurs. After all, those mines go right under and around those territories, and I didn't want to get involved unless they couldn't work out a solution with _everyone_."

Caspian nodded his approval. "I agree. Let us hope that's the end of it, at least for a while."

Just as Lucy and Lily began to get cranky for their afternoon naps, a male servant came to my side. "Majesty, people from the city have brought in a man who is wounded and looks fairly ill. He has rambled that he is in search of his daughter, and that Your Majesty would be the one to help him."

I stared at him in surprise. "He asked for me specifically, by name?"

The man looked slightly uncomfortable. "Actually, he simply asked for the Queen. The doctors are unsure as to whether he is truthful or mad, but they would like for you to go in and meet him, at least to calm him a bit."

I looked over at Caspian, who had overheard what was said and looked concerned. "If you do meet him, at least go with a guard," he said firmly. "Take a few Faun warriors, in case. And carry your dagger."

Nodding my agreement, I sent the servant to fetch the mentioned guards and dagger while I kissed my husband and daughter. "Behave for Daddy, will you Lucy?" I asked her, knowing that Nettie would be around soon for naptime. "I will see you later, before supper."

As I waited in the doorway between the palace and the garden for the guards, I couldn't help but be uneasy. Who was this man who thought I could help him find his daughter? Poor fellow, to be not only wounded and ill, but he must also be frightfully upset over his daughter. If he turned out to be a fraud, Caspian would never forgive him; if he wasn't, the least I could do was hear his story and help where I could.

A moment later, the guards arrived, and I was soon following the servant up the stairs to the wing that housed our temporary visitors. A pair of guards already stood outside the door, and both nodded as one turned the latch, allowing me my first glimpse of the man lying unconscious on the bed.

Giving a gasp of surprise, one word, and only one, passed my lips. "Father?"

* * *

AN: Review?


	7. A Father's Love

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ (which really bums me out). Only original characters are mine.

AN: In this chapter, the POV isn't from any of our favorite characters, but I hope it's an interesting one anyway. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 7: A Father's Love:**

The last month had been a nightmare. His daughter, so young and full of life, was in a deep coma, the result of a careless driver and his stupid habit of taking his eyes of the road for "just a second." The fact that the man was now going to prison was somewhat comforting, but it didn't bring his daughter out of her coma.

Like any true parent, Raymond Oliver sat at her bedside as much as possible. Though he'd have gladly stayed with her day and night, he needed the money and the insurance his company provided to take care of his ailing Ali. And so Ray kept working during the day, while his wife kept watch, and as soon as he was off work, visited the hospital. Then his son would change with him, allowing Ray to go home and rest (as much as he could) for the night. It was exhausting, but he wanted _someone_ to be there, just in case she woke up.

Waking or sleeping, Ray always saw the pale, thin form of his eldest child in his mind, and with that image, his heart ached. She was his only daughter, his little girl, and now she was wasting away in a hospital bed, kept alive by machines as her body tried to recover. No one knew if her mind was intact, but if the machines measuring her brain waves were accurate, then her consciousness was miraculously still there.

Her mother, Kay, struggled to hold on to hope, but with each day that Ali didn't wake, it grew harder to stay optimistic. Kay couldn't help but picture all of the things that Ali should be doing, rather than being in the hospital: hanging out with friends, going to the ballet, calling home sometimes to tell them the latest exciting thing she'd done. Worst of all, the thought of Ali never meeting Mr. Right, dating, getting engaged, married, and having kids of her own was sometimes too much for them to bear.

Ali's brother, Mark, also struggled to cling to hope, and more than once had suggested pulling the plug, saying that Ali wouldn't want to be a vegetable forever. Raymond couldn't help but be furious at the idea –Mark loved his sister, and it tore Ray in two, knowing that Mark wanted to send Ali into death. It would be a merciful death, but Ray wasn't ready to let his daughter go -she was still young and strong, with her whole life ahead of her. How could he deprive her of that?

* * *

The dreams started a couple weeks after Ali's accident. In them, Ray saw her laughing, talking, and being embraced by a handsome man just her age. The couple seemed happy together, and clearly in love, particularly when they shared kisses and laughter with one another.

The dreams comforted him, at least in sleep, but when he woke, Raymond felt a deep bitterness in his heart. To him, it was as though his subconscious mind was showing him what Ali would have if she weren't in a coma –Ali had never dated seriously before, and the visions he saw at night clearly showed her to be very serious with this young man. The idea of Ali only finding love in his imagination tore at him, and Ray could feel himself slowly sinking into a deep depression as his daughter's coma wore on.

As his despair grew, Raymond found his dreams growing more and more detailed. He saw Ali riding a horse through a field, or sitting in a white stone room, wearing clothes straight out of the Middle Ages as she laughed and talked with the young man who always seemed to be with her. In fact, in each of his dreams, she was wearing extremely old-fashioned clothes, and that only convinced him that the dreams were a mere fantasy of his. It was laughable, the idea of Ali wearing such ridiculous outfits! Yes, she'd always loved films where the actors wore costumes like that, but she'd never actually wear them in real life.

Then, one night, his dreams changed. A voice began talking to him, telling him that Ali was safe and happy, together with a man she loved and who loved her in return. The voice was deep, authoritative, and comforting. Ray honestly believed that his hopes were slowly driving him crazy, but something about that voice told him to trust everything it said.

But still his doubts lingered, gnawing at him until, one day, as he sat by Ali's bed, he let himself drift into sleep…and the dreams he'd been having began to take on a whole new light.

* * *

At first, he thought that his brain was playing tricks on him again. Never before had he dreamed of a perfect forest, with crystal streams, warm sunlight, and fruit tree groves that scented the air with their delicious scents. And standing there before him was a talking lion.

Now, Ray had an imagination, but he'd never had an _overly-active_ one. However, here he was, and there was the lion, speaking to him as though lions always talked.

"Your daughter's essence, or soul, is safe within a world of my creation," the beast said, looking at him with incredibly wise and ancient eyes. "She was sent there because her presence was needed to help it become the great and glorious place it was meant to be."

Those eyes softened. "I know that her absence from you and your family has caused great heartache. Therefore, I send now send _you_ there, so that you may know the life she now leads, and can see the destiny that has always been hers."

Ray stood there, blinking in confusion as the lion gestured to his right shoulder with its nose. "Follow the pathway through the forest. You will have a rather difficult time getting to your destination, but if you are determined, you will find your way to the great city of Cair Paravel."

The lion seemed to smile at him. "Fear not for your safety, for no animals or creatures will find you on your journey. You will find food and water when you need them, and safe places to rest when you tire. Once you reach the city, plea for the help of the Queen, for only she can help you find what you seek."

As though he were in a trance, Raymond turned around and saw the pale brown dirt path leading off into the woods that surrounded him. He looked back to ask the lion why he was dreaming this, but the beast was gone.

'_Perhaps this is some sort of vision quest_,' he thought to himself as his feet followed the track. After all, Native Americans and other ancient tribal peoples had done this sort of thing before, when they were in search of answers. Ray had never believed in that kind of stuff, but this dream was far too detailed and realistic to be a mere fantasy.

Well, even if it did turn out to be a mere dream, it seemed like it would be a very entertaining and distracting one.

So, Ray decided to do as the lion instructed, and follow the path.

* * *

He could tell the exact moment when the forest changed. The air didn't seem as clear and calming, and the flora surrounding him seemed less vibrant and defined. It was as if he'd crossed from Eden into a lesser world, and the loss hurt a bit. He kept walking, though.

As the lion promised, Raymond found berries or nuts when he was hungry, as well as a few wild fruit trees. He passed many streams, and when he was tired, he usually found a glade with a large stump or stone in it for him to use as a seat.

When night arrived, Ray was exhausted, and he was relieved to find a cluster of stones that formed a cozy little cave, with a small pear tree growing nearby.

Silently blessing his parents for enrolling him in Boy Scouts as a child, Ray managed to remember enough of his old Scout lessons to gather wood and make a fire. The bottom of the cave was flat, hard stone, and the cave itself was deep enough that Ray could build up the flames away from the entrance, and not worry about starting a forest fire.

He managed to find a long stick that had fallen onto the ground, and was relieved to see that it was thick enough to tend the logs, without breaking or snapping back in his face. After a meal of several pears, Ray proceeded to keep his ears open as he dozed through the night, his mind whirling with what he might say to the Queen of this world.

In the morning, he was stiff from sleeping upright, but no animals had come to trouble him, much to his relief. He had even managed to catch a few hours of deep sleep, though it had been his intention to stay at least partially awake the entire night.

It was the stiffness in his back and neck that convinced Ray that this was not a dream. People weren't supposed to feel pain in their dreams, and here he was, with dull aches running through his upper body. He'd have given anything for an aspirin, but he had been brought here with nothing more than the clothes on his back. Until he reached the castle, he would just have to cope with what he had.

After a quick face wash in a nearby stream, Ray plucked a few pears to eat on his journey and started walking along the faint path that seemed to appear before his feet and vanished behind him. It was very Alice-in-Wonderland, but his growling stomach and the pains in his back reminded him that, unlike Alice, he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Following three days of travel, Ray felt drained. He was tired, dirty, and craving real food -the berries, nuts, and wild fruits he'd been consuming just weren't enough. Meat he didn't dare try to get –he was no hunter, and he didn't want to risk eating undercooked meat.

At last, when the sun was high on the third day, he walked over a small hill, and what he saw took his breath away. A shining white castle by the sea, shining in the afternoon sun, stood on a tall hill, with a city flowing down from it like waves of foam. Even from where he stood, Raymond could faintly see the bustle of people going to and from the city along wide roads. No doubt the Queen lived there!

Heading down his own hill, Ray made his way to one of the roads, where he found a boulder that looked as though it would be a good place to rest. He'd gone two nights without much sleep, and the area looked safe enough.

The moment he sat down, his world went black.

* * *

Voices called to him, and several pairs of large, gentle hands grasped his arms and legs for a brief moment before setting him upon something that moved and swayed. He was probably on a stretcher of some kind, or a hammock or gurney, because he could feel and sense the world moving past him rather quickly.

Forcing his eyes open, Ray saw vague shapes and faces, but nothing detailed. It was as though he were looking through a poorly made window, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see well. Voices came again, telling him to relax, that he was being taken to a doctor, and that he would safe.

"The Queen," Ray felt himself murmur. "The Queen…help…find my…daughter…"

He immediately blacked out again, and when his eyes next opened, it was to a vague feminine shape hovering over him.

"Fetch Queen Lucy's cordial at once," the woman's voice ordered. "You, make sure the kitchens have something hot waiting for when he awakens. Oh, dear, I can hear his stomach growling from here. Have fruit and water brought at once, for when he awakens, then have a page fetch the food from the kitchen when he wants it."

"Majesty," several voices replied.

In the exhausted, hunger-filled daze that enveloped him, Ray couldn't be sure, but the female's voice sounded familiar –it seemed somehow different from what his memory believed it to be, but something still told him that he knew that voice from somewhere before.

A gentle hand rested on his forehead. "You'll be alright," the woman murmured to him. "I'll take care of you. Rest now."

Ray sighed and closed his eyes, relishing the soft bed beneath him as he fell into sleep.

* * *

Seeing my poor father lying there, dirty, exhausted, and probably dehydrated, I felt as though a knife had been driven into my stomach. Daddy had always been strong –now he just looked pale and drained, as though he'd been through a never-ending nightmare.

'_He probably has_,' part of me whispered. '_Consider what life back there must be like for him_!'

I'd never thought about my old world that much, as I'd felt that I would never go back there. After all, the very first King and Queen of Narnia, Helen and Frank, had never returned to England, and so I had assumed that my situation would be similar to theirs. Also, I hadn't been very happy there, just mildly content with it, and besides my family, I didn't have much to leave behind.

'_I wonder how much time has passed since I left_?' I wondered. '_And what happened afterwards_?'

My head began to ache. There were so many different things to consider: the way time almost never seemed to pass in the same amount between the two worlds; whether or not people traveled physically or spiritually to Narnia and back again; and what explanations were given for people who left my world for good to start anew in Narnia.

I swallowed hard as a servant appeared with the cordial. "Majesty," the servant said, handing it to me.

Pulling out the stopper, I took a seat on the bed and gently pried open my father's mouth, allowing a small drop to fall past his lips and onto his tongue. He swallowed it automatically, and I watched in relief as color came back to his cheeks. He seemed to relax a bit, which in turn caused me to relax a little.

"I want you and another servant to watch him carefully," I ordered. "I must go and speak to the King and Lord Drinian. The moment he wakes, inform me _at once_, and feed him well. _Do not_ leave him alone, not until you are certain of his good health, do you understand?"

The man practically saluted me. "Yes, Majesty," he replied, going to take a seat in the corner of the room.

Relieved that my father would be well-cared for, I left to explain things to my husband.

* * *

"It's rather hard to believe," Caspian said, taking a glass of wine from Drinian, who then poured himself one. I had a cup already and was steadily nursing it to calm my nerves.

"Are you sure it is him?" Drinian asked, taking a sip of his drink. "You are not mistaken in this?"

I rolled my eyes. "It may have been years since I last saw him, but I _do_ know my own father," I retorted.

Caspian winced. "We merely want to be sure, Ali," he said reassuringly.

I gave him the same _look_ that Nettie, Felicia and I gave the little girls whenever they misbehaved. This time, both men winced. "I'm sure," I said firmly.

My husband sighed and took a deep drink from his cup. "Very well," he acquiesced. "After you and he have had time to talk, I will be happy to meet him. Once he has adjusted to the idea that you are married, we may then introduce Lucy to him."

Drinian nodded his agreement. "And she shouldn't do it alone, either. Guards will be outside, in case." He saw me scowling at him. "You are Queen, remember? Your safety is very important to not only your friends and family, but also your people."

"But he's my father," I reminded him. "He wouldn't hurt me."

"And you are not the daughter he once knew," Caspian said firmly. "He might not adjust to that very well, and I will not risk harm coming to you."

Sighing, I took another drink of wine. "All right." I wasn't happy with it, but given the state my father was in, a few too many shocks to his psyche might require a guard, in case. "But I want them to stay in the hallway while we speak. No eavesdropping!"

For the next several hours, we proceeded to discuss ideas on how to introduce Caspian to his father-in-law. We decided that we would wait a day or two before introducing the two of them, and that I would take a few of my meals with my father, rather than with Caspian or the court.

By the time a servant arrived to fetch me, the sun was starting to set, and I was relieved to hear the maid tell me that our "guest" was awake, and had been fed a light meal.

"He awaits you, Majesty," the serving maid informed us, "and he is most anxious to meet with you at once."

Putting aside my glass, I stood and brushed at my gown with my hands, straightening it as best I could. "Very well," I replied, trying to stay calm. "Let us get this over with."

* * *

At first, when his eyes opened, Raymond couldn't decide if he was dead, dreaming, or something else entirely.

First, there had been the sense that someone had given him a drop of liquid that tasted like a spring morning –warm, comforting, and relaxing. It warmed him from the inside, and eased all of his aches and pains. Finally able to feel safe and relaxed, Ray drifted off into a deep sleep, where he didn't dream at all.

When he woke, he felt both refreshed and _hungry_. Opening his eyes, Ray looked around. He was on a comfortable bed in the middle of a good-sized room. Around him were beautifully crafted tables, chairs, and even a large wardrobe. Several of the tables had statues or small stacks of books, while others had candelabras, with all of their candles lit to produce flickering light. To his far left was a large window with a balcony overlooking the bustling city. It was dark out now, and he could see a faint glow from the lit buildings.

Sitting up in bed, Ray was startled when a man came in, a smile on his face as he placed a tray on the table beside the bed. "Good evening, sir," the stranger greeted him. "Here is your supper; I fetched for you when I saw you begin to stir. Her Majesty heard of your request, and will be in to see you after you've eaten. Enjoy your meal." Then he vanished, leaving Ray to himself.

Relieved that no one was going to sit and watch him eat, Ray took in the savory smell of roasted beef, potatoes, and bread. Placing the tray across his lap, he practically inhaled his food, only stopping to breathe and take drinks from the cup of water that they'd brought him. After living off of the land for days, everything tasted like heaven.

Once he finished, the serving man returned as though by magic, and whisked the tray away. Left alone with his thoughts, Ray tried to imagine what this Queen must be like. The servant didn't seem afraid of her, so she must be a good monarch who didn't beat or punish her people. In fact, the servant seemed almost eager to do be doing his assigned work. Happy workers was always the sign of a good leader.

Leaning back onto his pillows, Raymond stared out the window, trying to come to terms with what had happened to him. This was all real, because he'd never been hungry, thirsty, and in pain in dreams before. It was hard to believe that someone in this place could help him find Ali's…what was it called? Her soul, or essence, or whatever it was that made Ali _herself_, was here somewhere, possibly in a new body, and he had to find where she was.

Glancing around, he could see that this place wasn't very advanced, and reminded him of the movies he'd seen taking place in the Middle Ages or the Renaissance. There were no religious symbols, however, from what he could see, so he couldn't have traveled back in time to Old Time Europe. This place seemed to like decorating with carvings or statues, using images of plants, trees, animals, and fantasy creatures like unicorns, gryphons, and centaurs. It was all very well-crafted, and some of the creatures seemed almost lifelike, as though they'd been based on real beings.

For several minutes, Ray sat there, nervously shifting back and forth in the bed. He thought that maybe no one had gone to fetch the Queen, and that they were humoring him, but given that this was the castle, and castles were huge, it would figure that getting her here would take a while.

He'd just begun twiddling his thumbs (literally), when he heard footsteps outside the door, followed by hushed whispering. Then things went quiet, and the door quietly swung open, revealing the last person he expected to see.

"Hello, Daddy."

* * *

AN: Review?


	8. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything related to _**Narnia**_, in any way, shape, or form. Well, except the movies, but that's pretty much it. Only original creations (characters, places, etc) are mine.

AN: Not much to say in this author's note, except that I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 8: Catching Up:**

_Hello, Daddy_.

Those two words were so short, but in this moment and in this place, they seemed vast. I wanted to say more, but what? I'd last seen him nearly ten years ago, and truly never thought that I would ever see him again. I wanted so much to squeal, cry, laugh, and hug him, but all I could manage to do was stand there awkwardly.

And how strange I must look to him now! Dressed in a gown of red with gold vines embroidered into it, and a gold circlet in my hair, I had to look nothing like the daughter who had left him. Or _had_ I left him, I wondered? Had my body remained behind in my old world while I lived here? That would explain the gaunt look on his face, and the mixture of joy, anguish, and disbelief in his eyes.

"Ali?" he whispered, reaching out for me as though I were a dream. Of course, to him, I might very well seem like one.

Walking towards him, I stretched out my hands; he hesitatingly reached for them in return. After our hands met, my father looked at our joined fingers for a moment, squeezing mine and stroking them with his thumbs to be sure they were real. As the shock began to gradually drain out of him, I slowly moved to sit down upon the bed, my eyes not leaving his face.

Finally, he glanced up at me. "Look at you," my father whispered. "You look like a princess!"

I blushed. "Actually, I'm a Queen."

The shock that had been fading bit by bit seemed to rush back into him. "_You're_ the Queen?" Dad gasped, sitting bolt upright in bed. "But, that's not…"

Freeing a hand, I reached out to touch his shoulder. "It's all right, Dad," I softly told him.

At that moment, Nausus came into the room, his satchel of medicines in his hands. I could only be amused as my father's mouth dropped open. "What the -?" he gasped, trying to pull away.

"Dad, it's all right," I assured him as Nausus began unpacking his tools of the trade. "This is Nausus. He's a healer, and is here to look you over."

Meanwhile, the Faun gave me a fond smile. "How are you, Majesty? Well, I hope?" he asked while leaning towards my father.

I laughed and replied, "I'm always well, my friend." That was partially true, since I only got sick in winter, when Lucy usually caught a cold and passed it on to me.

Nausus grinned and proceeded to order my father around as a doctor would. He asked Dad to open his mouth, checked his pulse, and asked numerous questions about how he was feeling. After ten moments, Nausus declared that my father only needed to rest another day or so, and would then be fit to get up and move around the castle. His task done, the healer gave a bow and left. With the Faun's departure, the awkwardness between my father and I quickly grew thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I never thought that you would be the Queen here," he suddenly said, surprising me. "The lion said that the Queen would know how to find you. He never said _you_ would be the Queen!"

"Lion?" I asked, going cold. "What lion?"

In a rush, Dad told me everything that had happened in my old world since the day of my accident. My body was apparently in a coma, and currently the center of an argument between my father and my brother; the former wanted to keep me alive, and the latter wanting to "end my misery" as a comatose vegetable and pull the plug.

When Dad began talking of his dreams, it was my turn to be shocked. Why had Aslan showed my father visions of me and Caspian right before bringing him here? And why now? There were many questions that my father and I both had, but I doubted that Aslan was going to answer them.

'_I suppose it's up to us to figure things out_.' That wasn't too reassuring, but then, Aslan's actions weren't something I could question. He did everything for a reason; it was my job to figure out what that reason was.

When my father finished his tale, he looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you get to be Queen?" he asked, looking me over closely.

I smiled at him. "It's a long and complicated story," I replied. "A moment, though."

Rising from my perch on the bed, I rang a bell for a servant, who arrived promptly. "I'll need food and drink, enough for two," I told him. "Both should be able to keep for several hours while we talk."

The man bowed and raced off, closing the door securely behind him. Turning back to the bed, I saw Dad looking rather concerned. "You'd think that everyone would have their Queen under tighter security," he commented. "Aren't they worried about a stranger like me getting at you?"

"They are, but I've told the guards that you were safe to be around, and that I didn't need them while I was with you," I replied. "Besides, assassins aren't something I really need to worry about –the servants know everyone here in the palace, and there have been no new additions to the staff in a long time, so there's no need to doubt anyone's loyalty to us. There aren't even any ambassadors here from neighboring nations, thus eliminating the chance of a spy moving around the palace."

I smiled at his fatherly protectiveness, so like Caspian's towards our daughter. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

At that moment, the servant returned, this time with two others. In the first man's hands was a large silver tray with several covered plates, clearly the makings of a good meal. Another carried plates and eating utensils, while the third bore a pair of silver goblets and a pitcher of water flavored with lemon. All of these were left on a table near the bed, and each of the men bowed as he left. Once again, the door was closed to give us privacy.

Curious as to what had been brought in, I took a small peek, and had to smile at the delicious sight that sat beneath the covers. Slices of fresh, steaming roasted meat sat on one platter, sliced bread right out of the oven on another, with a plate of cooked vegetables to accompany them. To my delight, there was also a steamed artichoke, cut in half and steaming, with melted butter soaking in to flavor it.

'_I must remember to send another gift to that merchant_,' I noted to myself. '_I don't think I could ever thank him enough for bringing those fruit and vegetable seeds from Calormen last year_!'

Working swiftly, I divided the meal onto the two plates and handed my father one. For a little while, we sat in silence, nibbling the food and sipping the water until curiosity got the better of him.

"Ali, please tell me what's going on," Dad said, half demanding, half asking. "First, I find out you're a Queen, and then I get looked over by a man with goat legs and horns on his head! Please tell me that I'm not losing my mind, at least."

I sighed and reluctantly put my plate down. "That wasn't a man," I said matter-of-factly. "That was a Faun." I held up a hand to keep my dad from blurting out any more questions. "He may look human, but he isn't, no more than the Centaurs, Dwarves, or Mermaids are human. They are their own races, and they, as well as many others, make up the peoples of Narnia."

My father looked at me as though I were insane. "Narnia?" he asked. "You mean like that story and those movies back home?"

"Well, yes and no," I said, shifting back and forth in my chair. "It's a great deal more complicated than that."

* * *

For hours I talked, telling my father everything, from Aslan's reasons for bringing me here to Narnia, to my meetings with Talking Beasts, my journey to the castle, and my first encounter with Professor Cornelius and Caspian. I told him about my involvement in the Calormen War (Dad almost fainted during that part), the adventures on the _Dawn Treader_, and the times in between, were laid out. I told him about how, over time, I had found a place to belong, with friends who loved and cared about me. The only things I left out were my relationship with Caspian, and Lucy; I think he'd had enough information for one day.

After I finished, Dad sat there for a while, thinking about everything I'd just said. While he was busy doing that, I sat and nibbled on the food that had gone cold. Luckily, there was a fire going, so I took the time to reheat a bit of meat and bread for both of us. When we finished eating and talking, Dad was still quiet, and before too long, the silence started to irritate me.

"What's on your mind, Dad?" I asked, sitting in the chair beside the bed, my hands in my lap.

He started and looked at me as though he'd forgotten I was there. After a minute, he took a deep breath and sighed. "I was thinking of how different you are. You look older, for one thing –not in a bad way, I promise, but more like you've fully grown up. Your manner of speech has changed, too. And you're more serious, like you've got a huge weight on your shoulders."

"I do have a weight on my shoulders," I reminded him. "I'm the Queen, remember? I have to see to the needs of my people every day."

Dad smiled. "Well, I'm sure your husband, the King, helps. No, no, I guessed that part. If you're the Queen, you had to marry the King, didn't you? You can't expect that to slip by your old man!" I blushed as his smile turned into a grin. "So, when do I get to meet the man who married my little girl?"

Laughing, I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll bring him to you tomorrow, I promise. Right now, though, you need to rest, and it's getting late."

I took a deep breath. "Dad, Caspian doesn't know about the books and movies back home. I told him that Aslan sent me here, but not about what was written and expanded on in our world. He wouldn't understand, and it would only muddy the waters. Besides, since Aslan told me to change things, the books are sort of null-and-void anyway, at least in regards to many things that have happened. You do understand that, don't you?"

Dad thought about for a few minutes, then nodded. "Okay, I'll keep quiet. You're right; it would only make things awkward and confusing, so why bring it up?"

Smiling, I gently patted him on the hand. "Thank you. There will be guards posted outside, to keep you safe, and in case you need anything, the bell for the servants is there." I pointed to the dangling length of material that hung within reach. "Goodnight, Dad."

I gave him one last kiss and left, wondering if either one of us was going to get a decent night's sleep.

* * *

Watching his daughter slip out the door of his room, Raymond couldn't help but worry if that would be the last time he saw her. She'd been taken from him before –he wouldn't be able to handle it if it happened again.

Reclining on the bed, he saw a servant slip into the room and bow. "Sir, we are here to collect the dirtied dishes," he explained. At Ray's nod, the man called softly to two others, and the three of them cleaned up everything and vanished out the door in record time, leaving a silent room behind him.

Glancing out the window, Ray saw how dark it was outside, but the glow from the city below his window sent up a faint, flickering glow. Since he wasn't tired, he got out of the large, soft bed and walked over to the window, his curiosity getting to him.

From here, he could vaguely make out people moving down below in the courtyard. Some were dressed in armor and clearly guards going on duty. Others looked like they were out on errands, or possibly going home for the night. Some might even be going to a party, or dinner out.

Closing his eyes, Ray took in the sounds that came through the glass. There was the usual buzz that lingered in cities: the constant drone of people talking, walking, laughing, and joking; even some music came from somewhere, all blending together in a half-familiar sound that was a little comforting to his ears and his soul.

However, the buzz here was different from home. There were no cars, trucks, trains, or even the chime of bikes as they whizzed through the streets. Here, the noise was softer, with horse hooves and wooden cart wheels instead of car horns. A couple babies cried, and a few people shouted, but the shouts were good-natured, rather than nasty.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ray knew that this was a place of peace and contentment. He very much doubted that people were getting mugged or murdered here, and crime was probably non-existent. It was lighter, freer, without the many worries or burdens that people of his world had.

'_I can see why Ali likes it here_.' It really was beautiful.

Ray winced at the thought of his daughter. His brain still ached with everything she had told him, and if he wasn't sure he was really here, living it, he would be sure that he was dreaming all this, or that Ali was delusional. A part of him did think that perhaps this was a hallucination of some kind, but the sensations of pain, hunger, and thirst had been too real to be merely imagined. No, this was real, or as real as a legendary kingdom could be.

'_And my baby girl is a Queen_,' he thought in amazement. '_She's a Queen, with a kingdom under her rule and protection, and a King as her husband_!'

Good Lord, his daughter was married! Well, he'd better be a good man and treat her right, or else!

Ray laughed a little at his own parental instincts. It was his job to make sure that his little girl married someone who loved and cherished her, who could support (or at least help support) her, and who wasn't going to dare raise a hand in anger. During her story, it was clear that Ali loved her husband, but then, love was blind. Ray decided he would save his judgments until after he met his son-in-law.

Staring down at the city, Ray let his thoughts wander. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed here, but not back home. "Nearly ten years," he muttered, rubbing his face with one hand while another opened the window to the cool night air. The scent of burning wood, cooking food, and the sea met his nose.

It didn't seem possible, but there it was. It was clear in the look of her face, and in her eyes. Ali _looked_ older, and sounded it, too. She actually sounded wiser, too, and it was no wonder, given everything she'd gone through in the years she'd lived in Narnia. She'd seen war, and taken part in it, too. She had traveled thousands of miles on a quest, encountered strange curses, dragons, magicians, stars that were actually people, and literally been to the edge of the world and back. And then, after that, she'd gotten married to the King she was supposed to be helping!

Ray suddenly felt weak at the knees, and had to go sit on the bed before he fell over. He'd always thought he'd known his daughter, known what she could do and what she needed help with. Ali had always been quiet, reserved, keeping herself out of the spotlight and away from whatever might make her the center of attention. She had always been bookish and shy, and Ray had done his best to be there whenever she showed the slightest need for help, just like any good father would.

'_But now she's a hero, and more than that, a ruler of a nation_,' he thought, half marveling at her accomplishments, but half losing himself into depression. '_I never thought she'd have the courage to do something drastic, like risk her life for another person_.'

But she'd done that a dozen times at least, and it hurt him, knowing that he had never really believed she could. A long time ago, when she'd been younger, Ray had, like other parents, thought his child was capable of becoming anything she wanted to be, like a doctor, a renowned scientist, or even a politician that could change the world.

As she'd grown older, though, Ali had settled for a quiet, dead-end job, a decent living wage that kept her comfortable, and a small apartment. Ray had tried pushing her, telling her to try and 'move up' in her company and become a manager, slowly working her way up to an executive position that would make her very important and make great money. She'd refused, saying she was happy as she was, and that had disappointed him –something he'd never admit to her.

Now, in this strange place, it was heartening to know that Ali had lived up to his expectations, but it gnawed at him, knowing that he'd given up on her like he had. Ray felt like he'd failed her as a father, and yet, part of him said that perhaps coming here was what she'd needed to fully evolve into her real self, the self that had been hidden away behind the quiet façade she'd put up or simply settled into because she'd felt that was who she was.

Sighing, Ray rubbed his face again. "I need to get some sleep."

"Indeed you should," advised a voice. "It's late, and most humans are already in bed."

Startled, Ray looked around, but saw nothing but a small owl perched on the sill of the open window. "Okay, there is no way you said that," he told the creature.

The owl clacked his beak. "Don't be silly," it said, matter-of-factly. "Of course I did! But you really should sleep. The birds around the palace wake around dawn for their morning feeding in the courtyard, and they'll make quite a bit of noise when they do." The owl fluffed up a bit, then settled. "The Queen used to feed them, you know, when there were only a few birds. But with their flocks grown so large, she has a several of the servants feed them now." It puffed up again, spreading its wings. "Well, good night, sir!"

And with that, it was gone, leaving Ray alone to wonder if that had actually happened. Part of him, however, wasn't surprised that Ali had fed the birds; she was a gentle soul who loved animals.

Blinking, he laid down in bed, eyes focused on the ceiling. "A talking owl," Ray muttered as his eyes started to drift closed. "Well, I've seen stranger, I guess." Best not to think of that now, though, or else he might wake up with a migraine.

* * *

"Well?" Caspian asked as we crawled into bed, his arm automatically drifting to settle around my shoulders. "How was it?"

I sighed and snuggled against his shoulder. He smelled nice tonight, like freshly washed linen and the manly soap he used in his bath. "Better than I thought it would. Still, even after we talked, he seemed sad for some reason."

"Can you blame him?" Caspian whispered, pulling me close. "He has had his whole world turned upside down several times now; his mind must be ready to burst from everything he has seen and heard today."

"It makes me very glad that you'll meet him tomorrow, rather than tonight," I replied. "He knows that we're married, but I think meeting you in person tonight would have been too much of a shock for one night."

"Should we wait another day to introduce Lucy to him?" Caspian asked. "Or do you think tomorrow afternoon would be best?"

I thought about it. "Yes, perhaps after he's used to the idea of my being married, we could introduce him to Lucy tomorrow after luncheon."

Caspian pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Then we'll wait until after lunch, once we've had our long talk. Would that suit you?"

Smiling, I kissed his warm mouth. "Perfect."

My husband chuckled and kissed me back. "Then let's sleep. Dawn will come soon enough, and we both need our rest if we're to get through tomorrow."

That said, the two of us relaxed in each other's arms, and surprisingly, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

AN: Review?


	9. Family Reunions

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing _**Narnia **_related (though I wish I did!). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Happy Spring everyone! Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!

**Chapter 9: Family Reunions:**

The next morning, there were probably three people who woke with nervous stomachs, and I was one of them. Dad was the other, and in all likelihood, Caspian was the third.

I barely picked at my breakfast, and finally had to force down some toast with jam, if only because Caspian made me. My husband managed to eat his meal just fine, but I could see that he looked a bit uneasy. It might be mean of me, but it was pretty gratifying, knowing that he was nervous as well.

After we'd eaten, Caspian took my hand in his and asked me to look at his collar. It was something I often did out of habit before we left our rooms, and so I did it without question. It was slightly crooked, so I straightened it, my eyes carefully studying him when I'd finished.

Today, my husband was handsome and dignified in silvery-blue, his dark hair and swarthy complexion perfectly accented by his outfit. In accompaniment with his chosen outfit, I wore a deep midnight-blue dress with silver lace along the hems, bodice, neckline and sleeves, and silver silk lining the inside of the arm tippets.

On both our heads we wore simple silver circlets, and not our official crowns. These were our more 'casual' headpieces, ones we wore every day when we weren't holding court in the throne rooms or at our public evening meals with the nobles. We had a gold pair as well, but as I didn't want to overwhelm my father too much, Caspian and I settled on silver.

Finally, taking a deep breath, we headed to my father's rooms, my hand clutching Caspian's as we walked. It felt like the longest walk ever, even longer than my walks down the aisle on my wedding day and on the day I was crowned Queen. Those had been days of great joy and excitement, as well as nerves –this day was filled with worry, fear, and nausea-inducing nervousness.

"Courage, Ali," Caspian whispered as we approached my father's door, his hand squeezing mine.

A servant came out the door, a half-empty tray in his hands. "Your Majesties," he said, managing to dip into a full bow with his hands full. "Your guest is awaiting you. The Royal seamstresses provided him with clothes, and he has finished his breakfast, is dressed, and ready to receive you."

With another bow, the servant left, and the guards at the door inclined their heads in respect. Caspian and I nodded in reply and let one of them open the door for us. Taking a deep breath, we entered my father's rooms.

* * *

Even though he would never let Ali know it, Caspian was nearly sick with nervousness. He'd never thought he would meet anyone in his beloved wife's family, and now here her father was, waiting for them!

It had to be every man's nightmare, to meet his father-in-law. There was always a sense of intimidation and fear lingering overhead, waiting to fall like a sharp axe. Privately, Caspian wondered if her father would like him and deem him good enough for marrying Ali. Of course, it was far too late to change things, but it would be good to know that he had the man's approval.

'_I'll have to try and keep this in mind when suitors start asking after Lucy_,' Caspian thought to himself, even if he did have a feeling he'd completely forget about it in the near future.

Raymond, as Ali said he was called, was tall, almost as tall as Caspian was. Everything about this man was in contradiction to something else about him: he was a bit broad in the stomach area, a sure sign of comfortable living, but his arms were muscular and obviously very strong. He was clearly balding on top, but his face was younger than his age. And for all that he _looked_ soft, there was something in his stance that had Caspian wondering how long he'd survive a hand-to-hand fight with him.

All together, this man puzzled him, just as Ali had done when she'd first arrived in Narnia. But Ali's odd ways had been charmingly fascinating, and she had gone against many of the customs of Narnia to simply be herself and do what she thought was right. Caspian had admired her for it, and later fallen in love with everything about her.

With her father, Caspian didn't know what to think or what to expect, and that unsettled him. He must be a good man and father, for Ali to have turned out so well, but anything more than that was a complete puzzle.

Swallowing his fears and concerns, Caspian watched as Raymond offered an open hand to shake. It was a custom that Ali had introduced to Narnia, and so Caspian knew how to respond.

Relaxing slightly, he took the offered hand.

* * *

Ray didn't know whether to feel shocked or comforted. This was the same man he'd seen together with Ali in his dreams!

Even from a male point of view, Ray had to admit, Caspian was good-looking. Tall, with shoulder-length brown hair, large brown eyes, and a thin but muscular build, his features were what Ray could only describe as beautifully handsome, because that's what he was. Even his short brown beard couldn't hide the delicate, youthful features he bore.

But in spite of how young Narnia's King looked, and the kindness that lingered in his eye, Ray could feel the power and authority radiating from him. The tension flowing through the younger man's body were remnants of his warrior days, which were clearly not put behind him. With his head held high and the noble look of his face, Ray could see that _here_ was a man born to be King, and it was clear to anyone with a brain that Caspian was a good, strong, and dedicated one. This was the man who had married Ali, and Ray truly felt that there couldn't be a better one for her.

As his daughter and son-in-law approached, his insides shifted a little in nervousness. It was too late to back out now, so he'd just have to bite the bullet and shake hands with the man.

Swallowing hard, Ray offered a hand. To his relief, it was taken in a firm, gentle grip, and there was a hesitant smile on Caspian's face. Not bad, for a first meeting.

* * *

After Dad and Caspian shook hands, we all took seats in front of the fireplace, where a warm fire was burning. A pitcher and three cups sat on a small table nearby, so while the men were eying one another, I poured a cup of lemonade for each of us.

Inside, my female instincts thought it funny to watch these two males silently size each other up in silence. Honestly, I could feel the testosterone level in the room rise, and knew that I had to do something before one of them said (or did) something that caused trouble.

Clearing my throat, I got both of their attention and handed a cup to each of them. Caspian accepted it with a small smile while Dad merely nodded and took his, a thoughtful look on his face. Each of us took a sip, as though to gather our nerves. When we finished, I could tell that each of us was trying to think of what to say next.

To my surprise, Dad cleared his throat first. "So, Caspian," he said, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation we were all in, "you're married to my daughter. What made you fall in love with her, if I may ask?"

Caspian's eyes lit as he glanced at me –if there was one thing that made him wax eloquent, it was talking about me. "There are many things that I love about Ali, I don't know if I could name all of them," he said, reaching for my hand, which I happily took.

We probably sat there for a few minutes, staring at each other like love-struck teenagers before Dad cleared his throat again, causing us to blush and break our gazes. "Well, tell me about it in as much detail as possible," he insisted. "I want to know about the whole thing, right up through now."

Obviously, there was a lot for him to talk about, but it was a topic that Caspian happily talked of. Actually, we could have taken a few books from the royal library and given them to Dad to read –many authors within the kingdom had written love songs and romantic texts about our meeting, courtship and marriage, and a few of them were actually decent and somewhat accurate. But since this was my father we were talking to, a first-hand account was best.

Caspian took a sip from his cup and promptly began. "It all started with a visit to the library…"

* * *

Hearing everything from Caspian's point of view gave it all a refreshing turn, in Ray's mind. The younger man had a different way of speaking and relaying a story than Ali did, and it was nice hearing it from a male perspective.

It also gave him the chance to narrow down when Caspian had fallen in love with Ali. The two had never "dated," like they would have back in Ray's world, but instead been friends long before their warm affection for one another turned into something deeper and more powerful. Caspian had already loved Ali, but in a friendship sort of way –during their quest, his loving friendship for her had turned into real love.

From Ali's account, Ray had guessed that she'd long had a crush on the young King, but pushed it aside because she'd thought he would never feel the same. She had never admitted that to Ray, but it had seemed obvious. Then, in a rather mature act that Ray had never thought possible from her, Ali had hidden her feelings until the day Caspian had revealed his.

'_I'm glad it worked out in the end_. _I don't think I could handle arriving here to a heartbroken Ali_.' Of course, if that had been the case upon his arrival, Ray would have done everything possible to help mend her broken heart.

Watching the two hold hands and smile at one another as Caspian talked (with Ali adding a few things now and then), Ray felt any uneasiness about their relationship fade. Ali was clearly loved and well-cared for, and Caspian was clearly a good man, so maybe there wasn't anything to worry about.

When their story ended, Ray sat back and shook his head. "It's hard to believe what you've accomplished, Ali," he said, fiddling with his empty cup. "You've grown in so many ways, it's hard for me to believe that you're the same person. I never imagined you making friends with legendary creatures, or going on adventures, and here you are, having done all of that and more."

"She is the same," Caspian remarked, "Although much of her has changed or grown, the true part of her hasn't. She's always been strong, kind and determined."

Ray felt himself smile in spite of himself. "You're probably right. Her coming here was a very good thing for her."

Caspian gripped Ali's hand in his. "Not only for her, but for me, and for Narnia. I don't think there could be a better Queen."

As a soft blush rose on Ali's face, Ray felt a wrenching pain in his heart. He wanted so much to take Ali home, to convince the lion she talk about, Aslan, to let her return to her world, where she belonged and where those who loved her missed her. Sure, her time here had changed her for the better, but it wasn't her world, not the one she had been born and raised in. She should be home with her friends and family, living her life.

The sensible part of him argued that, in a way, Ali _was_ home. She had a husband, and friends, and a huge responsibility to the kingdom she was now Queen of. She belonged here, too, and that tore at him, as did a lot of questions. What was he supposed to tell his wife and son? That Ali's 'soul' was in another world, married to a man that no one but Ray would ever meet?

'_I wonder, if she left here, would she go back to her body back home, in our world_?'

Now _there_ was a good theory. If time passed differently between the two worlds, what would happen if she died in one place, or the other? What would happen to her 'soul,' or her body, at that point? Ray didn't know much, if anything, about Narnia, except for what Ali and Caspian had told him –he'd never been into fantasy or sci-fi books; that had been Ali's territory. He'd watched the television show with her a few times, but that had been ages ago.

'_All I know is that she nearly died back home. But if I can convince her to come home before it was too late to save her from a sure death in this one. If she died here, I don't know what would happen to her body back home. I have to do something before it's too late to save her_!'

"Dad?" Ali's voice called to him, snapping him from his thoughts. "Dad, are you all right?"

Ray started in his chair –he hadn't realized that he'd been staring at the stones in front of the fireplace. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologized with a smile. "You lost me there for a bit. What were you saying?"

She smiled. "I was saying that it's lunchtime, and Caspian and I have something to attend to. We'll let you absorb everything we've told you and be back after we've all finished eating. Is that all right with you?"

Ray nodded. "I could use the time to clear my head. Go ahead, I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

As we left Dad's rooms, Caspian pulled me close to whisper, "Why didn't you tell him about Lucy before we left? Or at least mention that you had a surprise for him after luncheon?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm him," I softly replied. "He's had enough put on his plate, at least for now. Besides, you saw his face before I suggested separating for lunch! I don't think I've ever seen him look so confused and thoughtful."

Caspian forced me to look at him. "He has a right to know, Ali."

"I know!" I softly snapped at him. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down. "I know. I'll wait until after he's eaten and rested a little, then we can bring her here with us when we come back to see him. Does that suit you?"

There was a lot of concern in his eyes, but there was also love and support. "That will be fine. Now, let's go join our daughter for some lunch."

* * *

Lucy, Caspian and I were all seated in the nursery, having a quiet lunch when Lucy suddenly asked, "Mama? Are you sick?"

I looked at her in surprise. "No, sweetness, I'm not sick," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't eat," she explained, pointing at my plate. "You always eat, except when you're sick."

Hopping off of her chair, Lucy came up beside me and reached to touch my forehead with her palm. "You don't feel warm," she commented thoughtfully. "No fever."

I tried very hard not to laugh at my five-year-old daughter's attempt to judge my temperature. "I'm all right, darling. Mummy just has a lot to think about, that's all."

Lucy scowled as she too began to think, so hard that her sweet face screwed up slightly. When her features relaxed, she promptly climbed up into my lap and innocently asked, "Mama, will you brush my hair?"

For a second, I was so surprised by her request, I didn't know what to think. True, Lucy loved it when I brushed her hair, and was thrilled when I let her brush mine, but it was odd for her to ask just now. In spite of my shock, however, I sent Nettie for the hairbrush, and in two minutes, I was brushing Lucy's long brown hair. As the strands flowed over my fingers, I marveled at how _soft_ her mahogany locks were, and how therapeutic this was.

That was when I realized that my nervousness had faded somewhat, and that this had been Lucy's intention the whole time. She had seen how stressed I was, and decided to try and help me. Clever girl!

Smiling at my daughter's observation skills and good sense, I began thinking of how to style her hair. Lucy rather liked wearing braids, but sometimes she wanted her hair loose and flowing.

After brushing the little snags from her hair, I decided to combine her two styles. I combed back her forelocks and brought them to the back of her head, where I quickly wove them into a braid. Nettie appeared with a handful of purple ribbons, to match Lucy's dress, and I used several of them to decorate the braid at the top and at the end.

"There," I said, pressing a kiss to her head. "Don't you look pretty? Doesn't she look pretty, Caspian?"

My husband had watched the whole thing with a loving smile on his face. "You both do," he replied, smiling as I crinkled my nose at him. "But now that we've finished eating, I think we have something to take care of, my love?"

My stomach sank again. Yes, it was time. "Lucy, darling, is your dress dirty or wrinkled?" I was asking her, but looking at Nettie. Lucy might say 'yes,' but she wasn't always careful with her clothes, so her nurse was usually the one to ask.

Today, Nettie actually nodded. "The dress is fine, Majesty. She hasn't been outside yet today, so a little straightening is all she needs." The Faun gave me a curious look. "Have you plans on taking her somewhere? To the guest rooms, perhaps? The ones the servants are talking about?"

Well, of course she knew. Servants were incredible gossips, and they knew everything that went on in the castle –which, in turn, meant that by the end of today, the castle was going to be buzzing with word that my father was here.

I nodded. "Yes, we've a very important visitor here, and I would like to introduce Lucy to him."

Nettie curtseyed. "Then she is ready, Majesty." She gave Lucy a firm glare. "Be good, little one. Try and make your mother proud of you."

Lucy immediately raised her head, holding it high as befitted a royal princess. "Of course I will," she said, voice full of determination.

Smiling, I gently set my daughter on the floor and straightened her gown. "There, all better. Now come, we have important things to do."

* * *

As Princess of Narnia, Lucy had been raised to behave appropriately in any given situation. Yes, she was only a little girl, but she was very mature for her age, and Nettie, Felicia and I had done our best to make sure that Lucy became a well-rounded girl who wasn't too spoiled or arrogant.

Walking between Caspian and me, Lucy didn't skip, sing, or do anything else a normal little girl her age would in this situation. Rather, she was quiet, proper, and walked in a dignified way that clearly indicated her royal status. She knew that this was important to me, and I knew that one of her greatest fears was disappointing me and her father.

As we paused in front of my father's door, a guard whispered, "He ate only half of his food, Majesty. I think he's anxious to see you." He looked at Lucy and bowed his head, as did his fellow guard. "Princess. You are looking well today."

"Thank you," she graciously replied, smiling up at him.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never, with no turning back. "All right, open the door," I ordered, grasping Lucy's hand in mine. The guard opened the door and bowed us in.

Swallowing nervously, I led my family into the room.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger! More to come next week! Review?


	10. Family Relationships

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: Here's a new chapter! Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 10: Family Relationships:**

As soon as the little girl walked into the room, holding on to Ali's hand, Ray felt as though someone had kicked him in the gut.

There was no doubt who the child's father was: she had Caspian's hair and eyes, and the noble bearing of a princess. The face, though…the face was exactly as Ali's had been when she was a young child.

A thousand different emotions flooded through him, mixing and churning inside until all he could taste was bitterness in his mouth. His baby girl had had a baby of her own!

"Dad," Ali said, getting his attention. "This is my daughter, Luciana –Lucy for short."

Looking down at the little girl, Ali smiled. "Sweetheart, this is your grandfather. Will you say 'hello' to him?"

Ray could barely keep himself breathing as the little girl turned wide, doe eyes towards him. '_Such a sweet girl_,' he thought to himself. '_And she's every bit as pretty as Ali was at that age_.'

Meanwhile, Lucy was giving him an assessment of her own. She seemed to want to accept what her mother said about him, and Ray found himself being scanned up and down by those brown eyes of hers. After a moment, she nodded to herself and bobbed a little curtsey.

"Hello," Lucy greeted him, a hint of shyness in her voice.

Ray smiled. She had to be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. "Hello," he replied, offering her a hand.

For a brief moment, there was awkward silence as Lucy looked at him. Then, tentatively, she reached out and put her small fingers into his large palm.

Ali seemed to sigh in relief as Ray swept up his grandchild and deposited her in his lap for a cuddle. No doubt Ali had expected him to be shocked, or even angry, with the revelation of his granddaughter –and in a way, he was. Given all that he'd been through, Ray had a right to be angry that the lion, Aslan, hadn't given him any dreams or indication of a grandchild.

Looking at the darling in his lap, Raymond had to marvel at how quiet and still she was. "Is she always this good?" he asked his daughter, who had taken a seat across from him and was smiling at her child.

"Only when she knows she must be on her best behavior," Ali replied. "But for the most part, she is a good girl. Aren't you, Lucy?"

Looking up at her mother, the child replied, very obediently, "Yes, Mama."

A soft, indulgent smile pulled at Ali's lips. "Why don't you tell Grandfather what you like to do? I'm sure he wants to know."

Lucy's eyes instantly sparked to life, and Ray braced himself for the flood of chatter he knew was coming. After all, he'd gone through it with Ali –he couldn't expect anything less from her daughter.

* * *

It was rather charming, watching Lucy babble to Dad about how much she liked playing with her friend Lily, and that the two of them often played with their dolls or tea sets in the gardens together. She talked about riding her pony around the courtyards, and her playmates, the wolf pups, who were soft and funny. She showed him a handkerchief that she had "helped" Helaine design and embroider, and smiled as he praised how pretty it was. When Dad complimented her dress, Lucy pouted a little.

"I like breeches and shirts better," she boldly told him, "but Nettie says I have to wear dresses, because princesses wear dresses. Mama likes breeches, too, but she's the Queen, so she has to wear dresses."

Caspian laughed. "You and Mama are too much alike, sweetheart," he said to her. "But your nurse is right: you are a princess, and princesses have to wear dresses a lot. It's expected. Mama likes wearing breeches, but she likes wearing dresses, too."

Well, he was partially right; wearing dresses was all well and good, but given the choice, I'd rather wear pants. Dresses were fine for when I wanted to feel pretty and feminine, but the gowns I had to wear were made of heavy materials that took a great deal of skill to maneuver around in. Pants were more comfortable and practical, and I didn't have to wrestle with yards of fabric just to sit down. Lucy agreed with me, but she was luckier than I was –as a child, she could wear pants most of the time; meanwhile I was lucky if I could get two or three hours a day in them.

"Well, I think you both look very pretty in dresses," Dad told her. "Oh, look at that!" He reached out and 'snatched' her nose, tucking his thumb between his fingers to make it look like he had it in his grasp. "I got your nose!"

Lucy gaped at him in shock, then tried to grab it back, squealing playfully in outrage. Caspian and I burst out laughing as Dad let Lucy climb all over him, trying to get her 'nose' back. It was a game that I'd played as a child, and sometimes I ended up losing, only getting my 'nose' back when Dad felt like returning it to me.

For several minutes, Lucy tried to wrestle her 'nose' from his grasp, and got nowhere. Finally, Dad grabbed her around the waist with one of his strong arms and turned her upside-down, one arm securely around her waist as she screamed with laughter. "Uh, oh! I guess I win!" he teased her.

"Do not! Do not!" Lucy protested in outraged laughter. "You cheated!"

Dad pretended to look offended. "Cheated! Me? I never cheat, do I, Ali? Tell her I don't cheat!"

Lucy, her face turning pink from hanging upside-down, looked at me. "Mama! He cheated! Tell him he cheated, Mama!"

Chuckling, I shook a finger at my father. "Dad, put her down and give her back her nose."

He sighed and gently changed his hold on Lucy. "All right," he conceded as he set her down on the ground, right-side up. "There you go, sweetness. All better?"

She stubbornly shook her head, a pout on her lips as she pointed to her nose. Dad grinned and pretended to give back his prize, which was accepted with a 'thank you' and a smile. Lucy never could stay mad at anyone for long –she was too good-natured for that.

"Mama, may I show Grandfather the castle?" Lucy pleaded.

At that point, Caspian gave her a stern look. "Not when you have lessons," he told her while summoning a servant. "Mama and I can take him around today, and then we'll all have supper together."

Lucy tried to pout at him to get her way, a tactic that usually worked, but not today. She saw the look her father gave her, and knew that she couldn't win. Curtseying to indicate her obedience, Lucy waited until a servant came to escort her to Felicia, who was probably waiting in the library. With the two of us left alone with my father, I stood and reached out to take Dad's arm.

"Come on," I said, smiling at him. "Let me show you the castle."

I led Dad into the hallway, Caspian close behind as we began our tour.

* * *

Raymond had thought the room he'd been in was elegant and large; it was nothing compared to what his daughter and son-in-law showed to him.

The castle was huge on the outside, and on the inside, it was everything a royal palace should be. He had expected something grand and cold, but to his surprise, the interior shone with a subtle glow that was comforting to the eye. Pillars of gold-veined decorated most public doorways and large halls, and the floors were mosaics of a dozen different marble colors. Walls were white stone, butter yellow marble, or a mixture of the two, with the occasional tapestry or wall painting decorating it.

And everywhere Ray turned, there was another creature straight out of myth walking by him. A Centaur, Faun, Dwarf, or an animal strolled through the hallways as though they belonged there, and each of them made sure to bow as Caspian and Ali walked by. What really had Ray's head spinning was that none of the humans he saw blinked twice at the sight of the other creatures. If Ali wasn't there, pointing out rooms and holding his arm tight enough to hurt, Ray would have thought he was hallucinating.

"Majesty," a Dwarf with red hair and a red beard said, approaching them and giving a bow.

Ali smiled affectionately at him, as though they were old friends. "Yes, Trumpkin, what is it?" she asked, sounding completely at ease.

The Dwarf cleared his throat politely and tried not to look embarrassed. "Majesty, the courtiers are beginning to talk. Perhaps you should send official word about your guest?"

Caspian cleared his throat. "I'll take care of that, Ali. Why don't you continue with the tour, perhaps taking your father out to the stables, or the gardens? I'm sure he'll enjoy them."

Ali looked as though she wanted to protest, but quickly decided to agree with him. "Oh, all right. Go settle the palace gossip, then. We will see you at dinner."

Then it was just the two of them, standing there in the hallway. Ray shifted from foot to foot until Ali turned a smiling face towards him. "Let's go to the stables. I want to show you my Horse."

* * *

So far, Ray had only met a talking lion, and a talking owl, but talking horses were a bit much for him. The way some of them looked at him with intelligent eyes was creepy, and when they opened their mouths and words of greeting came out, Ray thought for sure he would lose it.

"And this is Roan," Ali said, smiling at a handsome stallion who poked his head over the door of his stall. "He's my dear friend, and was with me through many of my first adventures here."

The horse whickered. "We did have a great deal of fun, didn't we, Ali? And you always did have a good seat while on my back."

Ali laughed. "No, not always," she corrected him. "But we have gotten along well together, haven't we?"

Ray stood and listened in wonder and disbelief as the two chatted for several more minutes. When they finished, Ali led him along the walkway that went to the gardens. In the bright sunshine, with the smell of the sea in the air, it was a beautiful day for a walk outside.

"He seems like a good horse," Ray said, looking at his daughter. "I never figured you as a rider, though."

"I always did like horses," she reminded him. "I'm just glad I have a horse that could understand me and help me learn to ride the right way."

She hesitated a moment before going on. "Sadly, Roan is getting on in years, and soon, I'll have to find a new mount. Roan will always be able to stay in the stables, but I don't know how much longer I can keep going out on rides with him."

Not knowing what to say, Ray kept quiet as Ali moved on to talk about the gardens. He half-listened while his brain spun. Her words about aging and usefulness had struck a cord inside him, and his head was filled with thoughts about Ali's future in this world.

'_If she dies here, will she die at home –or vice versa_?' he wondered.

Vaguely, Ray remembered watching the first Narnia film with Ali, way back when, and after careful thought, he recalled how the kids in the film had grown up while in Narnia, and regressed to their childhood selves when they returned to their world. Maybe, if he tried, he could convince Ali to go back home before she died here, thereby preventing her death back where her body lay in a coma.

'_But would she really want to go back_?' part of him thought. '_Would she fit in back home_?' Ray rather doubted that the characters in the film fit right back into their world! After being in Narnia for so long, who wouldn't change, at least a little?

But if he succeeded in convincing her to go home, it would work for everyone. She could wait until Lucy grew up, and then simply ask Aslan to send her back to her body. And with the whole time difference between worlds, Ray wouldn't have to wait very long between his return home and her comatose body waking up, with her soul in it.

'_It's perfect_,' he thought with a smile as Ali chatted away about the garden they were in. '_She'll have her family here, and once she's old, she can come back to us and start again there. Now who wouldn't want that kind of opportunity_?'

"And here are the water lilies," Ali said, her voice and the sun reflecting off of a fountain's pool of water. "These I brought back from the edge of the world, during my adventures on the _Dawn Treader_. They grew near Aslan's Country, and he let me bring them back as a token of my travels."

Ray looked at her in confusion. "Aslan's Country?" he asked. "What's that?"

Ali got a very thoughtful look on her face. "Well, actually, it's the Narnia version of heaven –or it _is_ Heaven, I'm not sure which. I always got confused about that part, but from what I can gather, it's where people in Narnia go when they die. You can go there when you're still living, but according to Aslan, if you do, you can never return. One of our dearest friends went there while he was still alive, because it was his destiny to go, and I'm positive he's happy where he is."

She paused a moment before continuing. "I visited there once, but that might have been a dream or an exception, since it was right before I was sent here to start the task Aslan gave me. Still, I think that once you _truly_ enter there, you are there forever."

Well, that clinched it. If Ray let his daughter die here, she'd never return home to her family. He had to talk her into coming back with him, before it was too late.

* * *

Their trip to the royal private quarters had Ray feeling very conspicuous and uncomfortable. People kept whispering, pointing, and bowing, which was annoying –Ray was a regular guy, and having people bow to him was weird.

To be honest, Ray couldn't tell if they were bowing to him, or to Ali, but he had a feeling it was both. Ali was the Queen, and deserved their respect, while Ray had a nagging feeling that everyone was bowing to him simply because Ali was his daughter. It was not a pleasant thought.

Ali, however, seemed to take it all in stride –she nodded to everyone, greeted several like old friends, and paused occasionally to chat with people who seemed to need her help with something. A few produced documents that they asked her to look at, but she firmly told them to submit their petitions to Lord Trumpkin or Lord Drinian.

Watching her closely, Ray felt a surge of pride in his daughter. Ali was a good Queen, no doubt –the people clearly loved her, and he could guess that they respected whatever decisions she made in regards to their petitions or complaints. The people were happy, not fearful, and all looked to be doing well in life, as opposed to starving or poor.

'_For all that she's never been trained in leadership or politics, she must be doing something right_,' he figured as they continued their walk to the private chambers.

To his surprise, Ali led him into what had to be the royal nursery. A table had been set up in the corner, with four places set; three large enough for adults, one small enough for a child. Lucy sat on a thick carpet-like mat in another corner, playing with a set of wooden animals and talking softly. Occasionally, she would stop and her tone would change, indicating that she was having her toys talk to each other.

"Lucy," Ali called, smiling as her daughter looked up.

"Mama!" the child cried, dropping her toys to go running up to her mother.

Laughing, Ali swept Lucy up into a hug while pressing kisses to her cheeks. "Have you been good?" she asked, smiling. "Did you learn anything fun today?"

Lucy pouted and put her arms around her mother's neck. "Felicia told me about you riding a dragon. I want to ride a dragon, too."

Ali chuckled. "Well, the dragon was a friend who had been changed into a dragon by Aslan. That was because he was a rather naughty boy, and he had a few lessons to learn. He took us for rides through the sky for fun, because he was trying to be a better person. Since there aren't any friendly dragons around in Narnia, I'm afraid you won't be getting any dragon-back rides, sweetness."

That clearly did nothing to soothe Lucy's thirst for adventure and fun, because she still pouted about it. But since nothing was going to come of it, the pout gradually disappeared as Lucy continued to talk about what she had learned in her lessons.

"I can read a few bigger words now," Lucy said proudly. "Felicia let me read a whole page aloud by myself! And I can write prettier, too."

Ali turned her gaze in Ray's direction. "That means her handwriting is improving," she translated. Glancing back at her daughter, she said, "That's very good, sweetheart. Why don't you show Mama and Grandfather how you've improved?"

At that moment, a Faun emerged from another room, a flustered look on her face until she saw who else was in the nursery. "Oh, Your Majesty!" she exclaimed, dropping into a curtsey. "Forgive me; I was putting Lily down for a nap. She simply wouldn't go to sleep when she was supposed to, and when she began nodding off where she sat playing, I decided it was easier to let her rest here, rather than send for a servant to take her back to her rooms. I only left Her Highness alone for a moment, but she's old enough to look after herself for a bit."

Ali held up a hand. "It's all right, Nettie. I understand. But would you mind fetching a bit of ink and paper? Lucy wants to show us what she's learned in regards to her handwriting."

Nettie curtseyed again and quickly produced the desired items. As Ray watched, his granddaughter produced a very nice line of alphabet letters, though they weren't exactly the same size, or in a straight line. Still, it was a good effort, and it was all very neat, so that was okay.

After Lucy finished, the three of them washed their hands in a nearby basin, and sat at the table as servants began arriving with trays of food and drinks. The beverages had just been poured when Caspian arrived, a look of relief on his face as he sat down between Ray and Ali.

"I thought I'd never escape," Caspian said with a sigh. "A few of the Councilors wanted to talk about the trade routes that connect us with Archenland, and you and I both know what that leads to."

Ray looked confused as Ali laughed. "Hours of asking if it's possible to get cheaper products from our ally to the south. The merchants on the Council are always pressuring us about that."

The meal went by fairly uneventfully –the only excitement was Lucy trying to cut her slice of beef with her blunted knife, somehow causing the offending meat slab to slide onto the tablecloth, which caused the poor girl to burst into tears. Ray quickly gave her a fresh piece of beef from the serving plate, while Ali assured her daughter that everything was fine and that the mess left by the food could be cleaned up, no harm done. After her mother dried her tears, Lucy managed to thank Ray for the meat he gave her, and let her mother cut her meat for her, so she was able to eat it without mishap.

After dessert was served and eaten, Lucy was sent to take her evening bath while Ali led Ray back to his room to bid him a goodnight. Apparently late nights weren't really part of the Narnian culture, so that left Ray alone while Ali returned to the suite she shared with Caspian.

In his rooms, with the candles out and the fire blazing, Ray took a seat with a glass of light sherry from a decanter on a nearby table. Propping his feet up on a foot stool, Ray stared into the flames and tried to figure out his thoughts.

It wasn't until late in the night that he finally decided on what he was going to do about Ali and her future.

* * *

AN: Review?


	11. Arguments and Resignation

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ (which really bums me out). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review. Thanks!

**Chapter 11: Arguments and Resignation:**

For Ray, the week that passed by was both heaven and hell.

Heaven was easy to see and understand: his daughter was here and thriving, and she showed him this world with joy and pride written all over her face. Ray also got to know his son-in-law a bit better, and judged him to be a good man who was willing to do anything for Ali's happiness.

Sweet little Lucy was the brightest thing in his time here. She was playful, good-natured, and loved dragging her grandfather around, showing him things that children considered important, but grown-ups didn't. She asked him to play with her, and loved when he chased her around, screaming with laughter as he caught her up and tickled her round tummy.

And like any good grandparent, Ray found himself spoiling his granddaughter with attention, affection, and (when her parents weren't looking) sweets. The sneaking of sweets usually happened at tea time, a meal that Ray had never experienced back home –there were plenty of treats sitting on the table, but Lucy was only allowed a few. Of course, when Ali and Caspian were busy chatting with each other, Ray snuck a few extra goodies to Lucy, who gleefully accepted these until she was stuffed.

But no matter how happy Ray was, a hellish torment tore at him. There was nothing he wanted more than for his wife and son to be here, too; happily knowing that Ali was okay and experiencing this world she now called home. Kay would have loved the elaborate and plentiful foods served during meals, and Mark had always thought swords were interesting, so he'd have loved seeing the armory. Both his son and his wife would have adored the pampering that they got, simply because Ali was the Queen.

'_Kay would have been thrilled to be the center of attention, too_,' Ray thought, hiding a smile as he watched Lucy play on the floor of her nursery, his mind sinking into memories.

* * *

After that first day of being dragged around by Ali, his daughter had decided to throw a feast in his honor. She chose to have it the day after his arrival, and the court was thrilled. Ray found himself the center of attention, a position he usually disliked –he was a very private, quiet man, and having a bunch of strangers gawking at him or talking about him was uncomfortable.

However, everyone was very kind to him, and the flood of compliments they gave about Ali had him practically bursting with pride. Every person he encountered praised his parenting skills in raising such a wonderful woman, and clearly indicated that everyone, from the lowest servant to the highest courtier, thought that he was a man worth admiring and listening to. Ray had never had that kind of thing happen to him before, and it was rather overwhelming.

But just before the feast, Ray had then been introduced to Ali's most trusted friends; a mish-mashed group of individuals that fit his daughter's personality quite well.

First, there was Lord Drinian and his wife, Lady Felicia, along with their tiny daughter, Lily. Like Ali and Caspian, Drinian and Felicia were good people, and good parents to their child: they played with Lily as Ali and Caspian did with Lucy, and it was heartwarming for Ray to see both pairs of parents talk and laugh together as the children sat together on the floor nearby, playing and chatting happily as though they were all a family.

But there were subtle differences, too, between the two sets of parents. Where Ali was more relaxed as a Queen of a kingdom, Felicia had the air and manners of a born noblewoman. Ali didn't seem to care too much about propriety (though she did follow at least _some_ of the rules), but Felicia seemed constantly aware of it, even if she did shake off a bit of it whenever she was around Ali. It was obvious that they were great friends, and that they were good for one another: a Queen with her most trusted lady-in-waiting and confidant beside her.

Then there was Professor Cornelius, who was half Dwarf, half human. A former tutor of Caspian and great friend to both the King and Ali, the old man was clever, humorous, and jolly, making him fun to spend time with. He answered all of Ray's questions about Narnia, making everything interesting without trying –a sure sign of a great teacher. A pity he had retired, but it was clear that he was far too old to do more than an occasional research project.

Meanwhile, Trumpkin the Dwarf's appearance, as well as the other peoples of Narnia, still had Ray's mind spinning. There had been 'little people' back home, but the Dwarfs of Narnia didn't look out of proportion or anything like that –they were just short, with long hair on their heads and beards on their chins. Trumpkin was also rather gruff when he spoke with Ray, which was irritating, but it didn't seem to bother Ali one bit, so Ray put up with it.

As for the other Narnian creatures, Ray had to take in a good deal of them during the feast. He had seen Centaurs standing at tables that were set high to accommodate them. Then there were animals that not only talked, but also walked on hind legs, like humans. The talking animals that stayed on four feet were uncanny enough, but the others almost had Ray freaking out when they walked and talked like human beings!

During the feast, the meal had been marvelous, and Ray distracted himself with the array of foods, drinks, and entertainment provided by his daughter and son-in-law. In fact, the entertainment had been so enjoyable that Ray could almost forget the odd creatures that stood or sat no more than twenty feet away from him.

* * *

Dragging his mind back to the present, Ray watched with pride as his adorable granddaughter offered Lily a wooden block, the two finishing the "castle" they were building. Beside them were the wolf pups, who were giving the occasional canine kiss to the human girls as they played.

'_I wish Kay could see this_,' he mused, smiling as the two girls purposely knocked the finished castle down, squealing in joy as the pups pawed at the blocks, joining in the game. Ray's son, Mark, would be a wonderful uncle –he was good with little kids, and surprisingly patient with them.

"All right," Ali said, coming into the room. She had one of her most regal gowns on, as she'd held court today with Caspian. Ray had offered to look after the kids and pups with Nettie, the Faun nursemaid, while the adults saw to whatever things they needed to. "Time for naps, little ones. Say goodnight to Grandfather and go with Nettie."

Ray gladly received kisses from both girls and a few pups before the whole mob was led away by Nettie. He was thrilled when Lucy turned around in the middle of the hallway and waved one last time before the door swung shut behind her.

Relieved of his duties, Ray smiled as Ali collapsed into a chair. "Long day, pumpkin?" he asked as she poured herself a cup of tea from a tea set on the table beside her.

She smiled, took a sip of the cold and stale tea, and winced before setting the cup aside. "Well, it's our first day with the Court in almost a week. We've been playing host to you all that time, so naturally, things have piled up. Caspian and I will have to work extra hard to get through everything in good time."

He watched Ali finish her tea before clearing his throat. "Sweetie, we need to talk," he said seriously.

* * *

Having Dad here had been a joy for me, as well as for Lucy. My little girl adored her grandfather, and sometimes showed off for him, as all children did for those they love. In turn, I knew that he spoiled her with sweets and attention, but that's what grandparents were for, so I chose to indulge both of them.

Caspian, however, did not appear to trust Dad very much, even though he liked him well enough. "I've seen the look on his face, Ali," he told me, not long after the feast we'd held in Dad's honor. "He looks as though he was going to ask some terrible, burdensome thing of you, and I don't think you will like what he says."

At first, I had brushed my husband's words aside. How could I not, when I had been reunited with my father after a decade of separation? I was so thrilled to show my father around and spoil him with attention, feasts, and his granddaughter, that any doubts had been dismissed. After all, Aslan had brought him here, so where was the harm in that?

For days, things had been wonderful. Dad was given the full tour of the castle, and introduced to my closest friends. Felicia and Drinian seemed to like him, as did Professor Cornelius. Trumpkin was skeptical of him at first, but seemed to warm up to him, if only for my sake. The animals liked Dad, too, as did the people of Narnia who spoke to him.

But after the feast, I noticed that Caspian was right. Dad kept getting an odd look on his face whenever he looked at me or Lucy, and that began to scare me. My maternal instincts flared up at the possible threat to Lucy, but quieted down when Dad didn't do anything more than glance at her strangely. That uneasy feeling didn't go completely away, though.

And now Dad wanted to 'talk.' When parents want to 'talk' with their children about something, it's usually about something embarrassing or very, very bad. This, in turn, can make a person very wary and very tense, like I had just become.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to keep calm as I rang for a servant, who appeared instantly. "Fresh tea, please, for two."

The young man bowed. "It is already on its way, Majesty," he said.

I smiled as a serving girl arrived with a teapot and a tray of sandwiches and tiny tea cakes. The servants always tried to keep one step ahead, and tended to go out of their way to keep both me and Caspian happy.

Once the servants left, I poured myself a fresh cup of tea, with cream and sugar, and took a blissful sip. I had a feeling that I would need the comfort of the beverage very soon. "Now, what were you saying?"

Dad took a deep breath and seemed to gather himself together before blurting out, "I want you to come back home with me."

That was not what I had expected, though I suppose I should have. Carefully setting aside my cup, I brushed at the green satin skirt of my gown, trying to appear calm. "You know I can't do that, Dad," I said, not making eye contact.

He sighed. "I didn't mean right _now_. I meant, once Lucy's grown up and everything, you could try and convince Aslan to let you return to our world."

His hand reached out to take my own. "You could come back home once you're done with whatever business you were set here to do, and have a proper life again. Not much time has passed, so you could pick up where you left off. I'm sure your job would still be there, and your friends-"

"Dad, please!" I said, pulling my hand away from his. "You don't understand. I not only _have_ to be here; I _want_ to be here! I have a husband and a child now. I have a whole kingdom of people and Talking Beasts relying on me to take care of and protect them."

"But what about your friends, your job, and your life?" Dad protested. "And you have your mother and brother back home!"

I glared at him. "_Narnia_ is my home now," I said bluntly. "This is where I belong. I live here, and if it is Aslan's will that I die here, then so be it."

"I don't want to have you die both here and there, too!" he yelled, leaping to his feet.

I motioned for him to keep his voice down. "I'm sorry, Dad, but that's the way it is," I told him, matter-of-factly. "I never fit in back home, and here I've found not only a place for myself, but also a life. I've found love, and have a family of my own. I wouldn't leave all this for anything."

"But you could still have all that!" Dad said desperately. "You could grow old here, but not actually die. Remember the movies we watched together? Those kids reverted back to their old selves; you could do the same! That way, you could have it all: the life here, and once that's done, you could return to the one you left behind."

"No," I said forcefully. "No parent wants to outlive their children, and if I went back with you, that's exactly what would happen. I would be living a full life in my old world, but Narnia time would go by in a flash. That means Lucy would die here while I outlived her by many decades. I know it sounds confusing, but that's what would happen. I couldn't bear the thought that, while I went back to my pointless job, my daughter lived and died. Could you imagine how that would feel like? How depressed I would be, knowing that my daughter had died before I did?"

"Yes!" Dad cried. "Because that's exactly what _I_ would go through!"

Heaving a sigh, I rubbed my temple. "True enough," I admitted. "But would you have me suffer through that as well? Can you not go back and take comfort in knowing that I'm happy _here_, rather than force me back into a miserable existence I detested?"

I looked Dad straight in the eye. "Dragging me back to a life that means nothing to me would kill me. You know that. You have Mom and Mark waiting for you, a wife and son who love you very much. Life there was good for you, but not so much for me.

"Here in Narnia, I have a life and a purpose, both far richer and more wonderful than anything I could experience back in the world I had left. If I were to return there, I'd wither and die, and you would end up losing me anyway."

Rising from my chair, I went to him. "Daddy, I love you very much, but you've got to let me go. You can take comfort in knowing that I'm happy, I'm loved, and I'm safe. Isn't that enough?"

For a moment, I thought he was going to start yelling and protesting again. A war of emotions waged across his face, and though it hurt me to watch, this had to happen. It was time for him to make a hard choice, and I could only watch as he struggled to make the right one.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dad closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay," he said, defeated. "You know I can't stand to see you suffer, and I know you would, if you went back."

Standing on tip-toe, I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," I said, smiling.

* * *

It had been the hardest thing Ray had ever had to do, but it was the right choice. Ali was her own self; she knew what would make her thrive happily, and what would destroy her. As much as he wanted to beg, plead, and even drag her back with him, all Ray could do was let her make her own choices, like any father had to when it came to his kids.

After his 'talk' with Ali, the two of them sat together, chatting about Ali's royal duties, drinking tea, and trying to clear the air between them though distraction.

Over tea, Ray listened as Ali listed the tasks she was required to do as Queen, and was grudgingly impressed. Back home, most royal families didn't have much influence over their nations, and simply did their best to help the poor and unfortunate through what little power they had.

Here in Narnia, Ali and Caspian's word was law. People wrote to them with complaints, concerns, and pleas for help with a situation, and they often got replies to these messages, all signed with both the King and Queen's signatures, rather than a clerk's or a steward's.

In addition, Ali sat with Caspian to listen to those who had traveled far to petition the monarchs for help, or to plead their case. For Ray, it was odd picturing his daughter on a throne as she helped direct the paths of people's lives. He had seen Ali in her royal outfit and crown, but he'd thought it was all show, that she didn't really do anything except look the part of a queen.

'_I guess I know better now_,' he mused as Ali went on about a conflict that was happening between a group of mining Dwarfs and a large family of Centaurs.

"The Dwarfs wish to mine near the territory of the Centaurs, but the Centaurs claim that they could not bear the noise that comes from mining operations," Ali said, offering him a plate of small roast beef sandwiches. "The Centaurs who are mystics need peace and quiet, since they read the stars for signs about Narnia's future, and they're very deep thinkers, so having the Dwarfs so close would be a tremendous distraction. The two sides couldn't seem to come to a conclusion, so Caspian and I had to interfere."

"What did you do?" Ray asked, taking four little sandwiches before biting into a fifth.

"I resorted to bargaining for both sides," she replied. "I should mention that the Centaurs who are not mystics often become warriors –some of the finest warriors in Narnia are Centaurs, in fact. The agreement is, in exchange for protection of their mineral shipments, the Dwarfs will mine a good distance from the Centaurs, so that the noise won't bother them. In return, the Centaurs get precious metals for their armor, and fine, clear crystals for their spells."

Against the disappointment he felt at losing Ali, Ray couldn't help but feel a surge of pride for his daughter. She really knew what she was doing as a Queen, and it was obvious she loved what she did.

'_She really is home_,' he realized, his heart growing heavy. '_She does belong here_.'

The truth hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before, but it was a hurt that was good for him. Now that he knew that she was happy, Ray let a tiny bit of peace flow into him.

Then, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it was just about time to go back home, alone.

* * *

AN: Review?


	12. Time Rolls Onwards

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything related to _**Narnia**_, in any way, shape, or form. Well, except the movies, but that's pretty much it. Only original creations (characters, places, etc) are mine.

AN: Much as I hate to say it, but I have to admit that this story is almost over. Just another chapter after this, and an epilogue, and that's all. Don't worry, though; I'm planning another one, which will be up sometime in May (likely a couple weeks after this one). Thanks so much to everyone so much for sticking with me through this series! Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 12: Time Rolls Onwards:**

Dad was going to be leaving soon; I could feel it in my soul. I knew that at any moment, he could turn a corner and vanish without warning, leaving us forever. I think Caspian sensed it, too, and by some unspoken agreement, we decided to make what little time we had left with my father count.

In a private conference with Trumpkin, it was decided that the least urgent business of the realm could be seen to by our Dwarf friend, as well as Lord Drinian. Anything that truly required Royal attention could be done as needed. Both Trumpkin and Drinian agreed to their tasks, and Felicia thought it best to halt Lucy's teachings for a while, leaving us free to spend time with my father.

Our first idea was a picnic outside the city walls. At the time, riding out on horseback to a picnic had _sounded_ like a good idea, even if Dad couldn't ride a horse. Still, we managed to persuade a mare to carry him to the outskirts of the city, where a pavilion had been set up for our use. Servants had a low table, cushions, food, toys for Lucy, and a few board games for we adults to play out in the sunshine. We spent a happy afternoon together, though at the end of the day, Dad was sore all over and needed the magic cordial to ease his aches and pains. After that, I had to swear that I'd never put him on a horse ever again while he was in Narnia.

Another thing we did included Dad teaching Lucy how to draw. It was wonderful, watching him and Lucy together, going over colors, shapes, and objects before putting all three together to create something on paper. There were no crayons in Narnia, but thanks to the Fauns, there was a type of ink widely used by young children that came off after two or three hand-washings. Until now, Lucy hadn't showed much interest in drawing –after one art session with my father, I think I'd have a hard time getting her to stop.

A week passed, with the four of us having picnics, suppers, playtime with Lucy, and teas in the gardens. Evenings were spent quietly as a family –we sat together at night, talking about whatever came to mind, or just enjoying each other's company. Mostly, Caspian and I sat watching Dad tell stories to Lucy, who was thrilled to have plenty of time with not only her parents, but also her grandfather. It broke my heart knowing that I'd have to explain things to Lucy after he left.

As each day went by, I felt the dreaded day drawing closer, and before I knew it, the overwhelming weight of Dad's leaving hung like an anvil over my head. Dad looked like he felt it, too.

Tonight confirmed it. After dinner, while we all gathered together, I could see him try and gather his courage for one last evening with my family. Lucy sat on the floor, drawing with a bit of charcoal on paper, when Dad cleared his throat, getting all of our attention.

"Lucy, come over to Grandpa," he said, slapping his knee. Since she liked sitting on his knee and being bounced around, Lucy promptly dropped everything to rush to his arms.

Once she was seated on his leg, Dad looked right into her brown eyes and swallowed harshly. "Now, my sweet girl, you know that Grandpa loves you, right?" Lucy nodded her head. "Well, it hurts me to say this, but very soon, I'm going to go away, and I don't think I will be coming back."

It was my turn to swallow hard. Lucy knew that Dad had come from far away, but we'd never told her that he was from another world. She didn't even know that _I_ was from another world! And she was so young –how was she going to handle this? Not well, probably.

"You're going away?" Lucy asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Dad nodded. "Honey, do you know about Aslan?" he asked, looking at me with questioning eyes. I nodded; Lucy knew about the Lion.

"Yes," Lucy tearfully replied.

"Well, Aslan brought me here to see you," Dad explained. "And now that I know what a wonderful little girl you are, and that your mommy is taking good care of you, he's going to send me back home."

He gently grasped her chin so that he could look her straight in the eye. "No tears, precious," he said. "I want you to promise that you'll be good for Mommy and Daddy. Don't be cruel to others, don't lie, and don't do anything that will make Mommy upset with you. Can you do that for me?"

Lucy nodded. "And I'll learn to draw really good, too," she added, biting back tears.

Dad smiled. "That's my girl. Now, give Grandpa a kiss." She gave him several. "Good. Now, go back to your picture."

Things were very quiet and solemn after that. Lucy managed to finish her drawing and set it aside, though it looked rather waterlogged from her tears. When Nettie came to take her to bed, Lucy gave Dad several more kisses, whispered her promise to be good, and went away, the glint of tears still in her eyes.

"I don't blame her," Dad said, shaking his head. "I feel like crying myself."

I smiled; he never cried unless the loss was utterly heart-wrenching. I, meanwhile, was trying not to sniffle myself. "We'll miss you, Daddy," I said, trying to smile at him.

Dad nodded as Caspian rose from his chair. "I'll leave the two of you to talk," my husband said, coming to give me a kiss. "Take all the time you need. I'm going to go try and comfort Lucy."

And then Dad and I were alone.

Several minutes of silence passed before Dad suddenly cleared his throat. "Honey, I've been doing a bit of thinking lately, and there's something that's been bothering me. What about that whole scenario with the young prince vanishing?" he asked. "It was in that BBC show, remember?"

I had to smile –Dad _never_ forgot a TV show. He might forget bits and pieces of it, or get parts switched around, but he never actually forgot the basis of the whole thing, no matter how long it had been since he'd seen it.

"Well, that begs the question, doesn't it?" I said. "I've already changed so much, I know that much. There's a chance that those events will happen, and there's a chance they won't. But I'm not going to live my life in fear of what the future might hold. I'm going to relish being with my family, and love them with all my heart. I'm going to live life to the fullest, just so that, when it is my time to go, I won't have any regrets."

Dad smiled and came over to press a kiss to my forehead. "You are one smart young lady, Ali," he said. "I'm proud of you."

I struggled to keep myself together. "Maybe, one day, we'll meet again in Aslan's Country," I whispered. "If that's where we all end up when we die, I'm sure we will."

There was a brief pause before I said, "And you can be sure you'll have a grandson. His name will be Rilian, and I'll be sure to tell him about his granddad." That made him smile.

We stayed that way for a while, Dad standing tall over me as I looked up at him. We seemed to be memorizing each other's face, because we both knew that this would be the last time we saw each other for a while…if not forever.

Finally, he took my hand and squeezed it. "I love you, Ali," Dad whispered.

"I love you, too, Dad," I softly replied. He squeezed my hand one last time and left. As the door closed, a tear fell from my face to land on my hand.

When dawn came the next morning, Dad was gone.

* * *

My heart ached for days after my father's departure, but with the support of all my loved ones, I was able to fight my way through the pain.

Caspian and I fell into our routine again, where we held Court, spent time with Lucy, and sometimes just each other for a while. Felicia started up Lucy's education again, only this time she included art lessons with a few of the palace artists. Even though Lily was barely more than a toddler, Felicia included her in the art lessons too, if only because Lily liked playing with the different ink colors.

Like any father, Caspian seemed very pleased with our daughter's creativity, and kept every single piece of artwork Lucy gave him. In fact, he proudly displayed them on the walls of his private office, and people often went to peek inside to watch how Lucy progressed in her art skills.

Sometimes, while watching Lucy draw during our family time together, I felt sad, remembering Dad sitting with her and teaching her the different colors to work with. The court artists would teach her the finer techniques, but it was my father who had taught her the basics. Lucy would carry that with her forever –I knew that for certain.

* * *

Years went by, with me focusing on my role as Queen, and as a wife and mother. Before I knew it, Lucy was ten-years-old and King Nain had written a request for another royal visit. Caspian and I decided that this would be a fine idea, and with much careful planning, they were formally invited to Cair Paravel.

Prince Orin was as adorable as ever, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and he'd grown rather tall for his age. I could see there was a sort of mischievousness to him, but he was a ten-year-old boy, so that wasn't much of a surprise.

But in spite of that, Orin had learned his manners well –he very graciously and politely presented me with a fine necklace of gold filigree, glittering with tiny gems of every color of the rainbow set in the precious metal. To Caspian, Orin presented a fine dagger with a silver handle and leather grip, which was graciously accepted.

Next was Lucy, and I had to hold my breath as Prince Orin seemed to grin-and-bear-it when offering her a gold-and-silver hair care set. It included a hair brush, comb, and mirror, all just the right size for a child her age, and very charming.

Every inch a princess, Lucy accepted the gift, and to everyone's surprise, presented the Prince with one as well –a set of wooden swords for him, and any playmates back in Archenland, to play with. I hadn't thought her mature enough to think up such a thing, but I suppose I was wrong.

Prince Orin, in turn, accepted his gift, and seemed to lose some of the disgust that boys his age had for little girls. Not all of it, of course, but a little. He even gave a little bow of thanks, an act that pleased his father a great deal.

Feeling optimistic, the five of us entered the castle so that the visit could officially begin.

* * *

It might have been too much to hope that this visit went as smoothly as the last one, because after a promising opening, things seemed to go downhill.

Prince Orin had been willing to 'put up with' one girl, but once he found out that Lucy had a young female playmate, he grew rather stubborn about playing with them. Lily didn't seem to think much of the Prince of Archenland, and actually stuck her tongue out at him after their introductions to one another. Felicia had firmly chastised her daughter, but the damage was done: Orin wouldn't play with the two girls, no matter what his father said.

For a while, it seemed that Lily had unintentionally started a conflict between our two countries, but eventually, Orin agreed to play with Lucy, but not Lily. Lily was more than happy with that arrangement, and let her mother take her for day-long trips to the beach or into the city.

Things went much more peacefully after that. For several hours each day, after their private morning lessons were over, the two royal children played together in the nursery. Lucy was patient enough to play soldiers with Orin, and the Prince willingly subjected himself (for a short time) to her little tea parties, if only for the little frosted cakes the kitchens provided for them.

Once again, there were feasts, entertainments, fireworks, and picnics that were shared between my family and King Nain's, and during these, Lily was included as well, if only because she was Lucy's best friend. Since there were plenty of distractions, Prince Orin put up with her attendance, and over the course of his and his father's one month visit, grew used to her being there.

It took a lot of effort to make Orin and Lily become friends, however. The two tolerated one another at first, because of Lucy, and both tried to be on their best behavior. After two weeks (and many hours of being together at events), Orin and Lily formed a truce, and began to play rather well together.

While the children played under Nettie's, Felicia's, and Lord Upton's (Orin's caretaker) eyes, things were being talked about by us three royal adults. Caspian and Nain once again started up the idea of an arranged marriage between Orin and Lucy, though I was still against talking about it until they were older.

"Perhaps a visit every two or three years is in order, at least until they're older," I said, the tone of my voice clearly indicating it was more of a demand than a suggestion. "Lucy is only ten-years-old –too young to think about marriage and other such things. I won't even consider a marriage for her until she's at least fourteen or fifteen."

King Nain looked rather surprised, and even a little patronizing at my words, but when he felt the full wrath of my glare, he swallowed and backed down. He knew there would be no talking me out of this, and was quick to agree to a state visit every two years.

When it was time for the Archenland royal party to disembark, I was touched to see both Lucy and Lily give sad goodbyes to the young prince. Orin seemed a little upset to be leaving, too, but all three perked up when told that they would be seeing each other again soon. The three children even exchanged toys, so that they would have to see one another again in order to get those objects back.

As our visitors' carriage rolled out of the courtyard, Caspian and I traded looks. It appeared that things were going to be rather interesting for a while.

* * *

Four years passed, and after two more visits from King Nain and his son, I was beginning to agree with Caspian's idea for a royal marriage for Lucy. She and Orin seemed to get along rather well, even if they no longer really played with toys and sought more mature pursuits.

As a Prince, Orin began training to become a knight, so that he could defend his homeland from any potential threat from the Calormen Empire. It was a long process, which started when he was ten and ended when he was eighteen. Because of this, King Nain didn't think that his son would have much in common with Lucy on their next meetings, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

In an attempt to become more like me, Lucy decided on her eleventh birthday that she wanted to learn to fight and ride, just like I had during Narnia's more turbulent times. Caspian, ever a softie towards his daughter, granted her request, thinking it was a phase she was going through, and that she'd outgrow her interest in fighting.

Of course, Caspian was wrong. Besides learning embroidery, reading, writing, mathematics, etiquette and other things a princess should know, Lucy also had sword fighting and horseback riding. Lucy loved her new lessons, and I was immensely proud when she began riding around the inner courtyard on her very first horse. My daughter's mare, a pretty creature of dull brick red, was the daughter of Roan, who had finally found a female who was willing to see him for the kind, good-hearted stallion that he was. His daughter, Ruby, was sweet-tempered, and happy to bear Lucy anywhere she wanted to go.

Before long, Caspian was practically bursting with pride, and when Lucy next met with Prince Orin, the young prince was shocked that she was getting educated in things he was doing. He quickly got over it, however, and before long, they were sharing riding lessons, and practicing together with wooden swords. Everyone considered this a good sign, and were optimistic of the future.

Our optimism rose several notches following Prince Orin's most recent visit, an event that had occurred only a couple months ago. To me, it was clear that Lucy was beginning to have a crush on the prince, though whether or not the prince felt the same was debatable. At least he liked her as a good friend, which I felt was a very good start.

Oddly enough, Lily was growing up quite ladylike. Lucy could be quite proper, but she enjoyed wearing breeches, shirts, and boots far more than a gown. Lily, however, adored dresses, and being every inch a lady, just like her mother. She liked the sweeping gowns given to her by Felicia, and often spent hours each evening trying out hairstyles.

In spite of their different personalities, both girls still got along beautifully. Lucy may have been a bit of a tomboy, but she liked having tea in a dress with Lily, and the two of them often sat and talked about dresses, ribbons, and other frilly girl things without any sort of conflict arising. If that wasn't a clear indication that their friendship was sound, I don't know what was.

But the greatest and most life-changing event for us all happened few months after Nain and Orin's most recent visit.

* * *

Caspian and I were sitting down to breakfast when I felt something drop in my stomach. A wave of nausea came over me, and the next thing I knew, I was over a basin, vomiting. I felt a bit chilled, and didn't even argue when Caspian ordered me to bed while he sent for Nausus.

It _shouldn't_ have surprised me, but when Nausus declared I was pregnant, it hit me like a ton of bricks. It had been so long since my father's visit that I had honestly thought, given my age, that maybe Aslan was wrong, and perhaps I would never have another child. Now I knew that, within a year, Prince Rilian would arrive as the heir to Narnia's throne.

Caspian, meanwhile, couldn't have been more shocked at the news, even though our nights together were still as wonderful as when we'd first married. Lucy was overjoyed at having a younger sibling, as was Lily, who liked the prospect of a baby to play with.

Once word leaked out that I was expecting another child after fifteen years, a tremendous celebratory air settled over the city. Everyone was thrilled at the prospect of another royal birth, and many decided to throw impromptu parties all over the place. I think all of Cair Paravel celebrated during my entire pregnancy, because there wasn't a day that went by where people didn't throw me a smile or give me a round of applause whenever I appeared in public.

Needless to say, I was thrilled that I was going to have Rilian, as expected, but I was rather old to be having another baby, at least by the standards of medieval life. Still, I was healthy, and practicing weaponry with Caspian at least twice a week, so hopefully my son's birth wouldn't cause any difficulties -or at least, not _too_ many difficulties.

* * *

As it turned out, Rilian's birth was more complicated than Lucy's.

My cravings, aches, pains, bloating, and other symptoms hadn't been worse than expected, but where Lucy had been born in only a few hours, I labored long and hard to deliver my son. The lengthy delivery had worried Caspian to no end, but the healers and doctors assured him that everything would be fine.

At last, nearly twelve after my labor pains began, I delivered a healthy baby boy. As soon as they'd cleaned him off and handed him to me, I heard bells ringing in the distance, fireworks going off above the sea and the palace, and people shouting their joy at there being a prince.

"Mother?" Lucy whispered, coming to my left side as Caspian sat at my right. "May I hold him?"

I smiled at my lovely daughter. At fifteen, she was considered the beauty of the court, with her father's large eyes and dark hair, but my curves. She was still growing, and I had no doubts about her being tall for her age.

"Of course, dear heart," I softly replied, so as not to wake the sleeping baby.

Tentatively reaching out and adjusting her hold on him, Lucy gazed at her brother. "Will you name him after Papa?" she asked, smiling fondly at the baby boy.

I shook my head. "We will give him the name your father's father wanted to give his son," I said. "His name is Rilian."

Caspian smiled at us, pride in his eyes. "May he grow up as strong and kind as his mother," he said leaning over to kiss me thoroughly.

* * *

AN: Review?


	13. Meeting One's Destiny

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing _**Narnia **_related (though I wish I did!). Only original characters are mine.

AN: This is the next to last chapter of the story –after this is the epilogue, and then it's over. Sadness, I know, but all good things must come to an end. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 13: Meeting One's Destiny:**

My son was coming home today. After four years of training in the south, he was finally coming back to us!

Shifting impatiently on my throne, I felt Caspian's hand on my arm, a vain attempt to calm me down. I knew he was as excited as I was, but he was able to keep his dignity better.

As I waited for Rilian to walk through the doors of the throne room, my mind went over the last eighteen years.

* * *

Flashing memories drifted through my head, and I couldn't help but remember my son sitting on my lap, an adorable little baby as he reached for the toys I dangled in front of his face. In the blink of an eye, I saw him sitting on the ground, rolling a ball with Lucy, who cooed happily at him, and then to Lily, who was like a second sister to him. Many more memories of the three playing together whirled through my head, causing me to smile.

Sadly, my poor son had been deprived of his elder sister since his third birthday, when Lucy had turned nineteen. Prince Orin had finally come around to asking for Lucy's hand, and my darling daughter had accepted the proposal without hesitation.

The wedding had taken place on the border between our two nations, with Prince Orin in gold and red, and Lucy in a gold-and-white wedding gown that shone brilliantly in the sunlight. Rilian had been the ring bearer and Lily the maid-of-honor. During the ceremony, it was somewhat comical, watching Lucy's childhood friend weeping nearly as much as Caspian as he handed his beloved daughter over to her groom. I, however, managed to save my tears for after the celebration, when we were safely in our tent with Rilian to cuddle in my lap.

Now, my daughter was in training to become Queen of Archenland, with Lily as her chief lady-in-waiting. Felicia and Drinian had tearfully agreed to let their only child go, since they knew that Lily longed to go with Lucy and see more of the world outside of Narnia. They couldn't possibly have known that Lily would find a husband in Archenland, a young nobleman who was a dear friend of Orin's. Both girls were now proud mothers, with half a dozen children each. According to Lucy's monthly letters to me, the royal palace of Archenland now rang with the sound of children's laughter and nurses crying out for them to behave.

With Lucy's departure, my attention went solely to my son. Of course, raising a boy is much different than a girl –Rilian could wear breeches, fight, ride horses, and wrestle with wolf pups all he wanted without having an identity crisis (which Lucy managed to overcome by becoming a living contradiction: half tomboy and half refined lady).

And just like Lucy, Caspian and I did our best to be part of Rilian's life. I often took time to play with him and the latest batch of wolf pups (courtesy of Fang's and Snow's grandchildren). Rilian was always thrilled to show me how strong he was by besting the pups, and when he got his first toy sword, I watched him battle imaginary enemies in the gardens. Rilian often declared that he was keeping me safe from monsters, and I always thanked him with a hug and kiss, which he happily received.

Caspian, meanwhile, was thrilled to have a son to spend "manly" time with, and often took it upon himself to teach Rilian the sorts of things that men did in Narnia. From the time Rilian was five, Caspian took our son fishing, hunting, and camping in the forest that lay not far from Cair Paravel. Sometimes, the two of them would go out on the sea in a large fishing boat with a group of fishermen and a few lords, the group of them either fishing for large prey, or taking time to speak with any of the merfolk that popped up to talk to them.

As my son grew older, Caspian and I decided to increase the amount of lessons taught to him. As heir to the throne, Rilian was expected to learn to go through the necessary training to become a knight of the realm, just like any other nobleman's son. So, at age nine, it was decided that Rilian was to be put under the watchful eye of another nobleman for this sort of education. By now, dear Professor Cornelius had passed away, and as there were few people I trusted with my son's education, Drinian seemed the best choice.

With the departure of his daughter, Drinian had decided to retire from shipbuilding, but it was soon obvious that he was bored silly. Thus, when his services were requested as Rilian's tutor in knighthood, he practically jumped at it. Under the Narnian Lord's eye, my son learned not only scholarly things such as reading, writing, math, and logic, but also weaponry, chivalry, etiquette, and dance. In other words, Rilian was taught everything a Prince and heir should know.

When it came time to teach my son to ride, only a descendant of my dear departed Roan would do for the heir to Narnia's throne. There were several grandsons of my stallion around, and when Rilian could sit a horse rather than a pony, it was one of them that was chosen. A deep brown stallion named Thunder became Rilian's mount, and the two got along perfectly.

With so many things to learn, Rilian tended to have little time for his poor old parents -and considering our ages when I gave birth to him, Caspian and I were fairly on in years. But Rilian was a good boy, and always did his best to arrange his day so that he could at least have two meals a day with us. Since he was a prince, people tended to treat him a bit differently than the other boys his age, so needless to say, he tended to have more 'free time' than the others.

As much as I hated to say it, my son was a bit of a 'mama's boy.' He tended to rebel against anything his father or Drinian said, but if I firmly told him to do something, he did it with minimal resistance. And I did try to make sure that he wasn't too spoiled, either by the nobles, the servants, or by his own friends and family. It was hard, of course, and even though I tended to coddle him (he _was_ my youngest child, after all), I did my absolute best to remain firm when disciplining him after he misbehaved or needed to be punished for some foolish act or another.

As my son grew into his teens, I had felt great pride in watching him mature into a warrior and gentleman. Rilian had manners, fighting skills, and a very kind heart –he would happily go out of his way to help anyone who asked, and befriended everyone around him. The courtiers adored him; the young ladies more so, particularly because he was so handsome, just like his father.

I nearly wept when, after Rilian's fourteenth birthday, Drinian decided to take his pupil to an estate near the Archenland-Calormen border, so that he could finish his training as a knight. There were few enemies for Rilian to test his abilities against in Narnia, and going to the far south would give him fighting experience and help him gain new strengths.

Like any mother, I couldn't bear the idea of my precious boy in danger, facing enemies that were probably far worse in my imagination than in reality. Even after Drinian assured me of Rilian's safety, and Rilian himself had sworn on bended knee that he would return, I knew I would spend the next four years in agony and worry.

Four years, many letters and dozens of care packages later, my son wrote to tell me that he was returning home to be declared a knight of Narnia.

* * *

Swallowing hard, I watched the door eagerly. Finally, trumpets sounded, and Rilian appeared –tall, dark, handsome, and clad well in knight's regalia (courtesy of Gael, who was Royal Seamstress and my maid, after her mother and aunt retired ten years ago).

Looking over at the younger woman, I had to smile –for all of her education, my friend had decided to become a seamstress, just like her mother. Helaine had been thrilled, of course, as had Rhince –even though they had wanted Gael to reach higher in the world, they knew there were worse things she could choose to do with her life. Of course, Gael marrying a minor nobleman might have had something to do with easing Helaine's and Rhince's worries, even if the fellow was just barely above a wealthy merchant. But even Gael's husband couldn't be prouder that his sweet-faced wife was the highest seamstress in the kingdom.

Catching me looking at her, she winked and grinned. I smiled back, my eyes lingering on her belly. She was six months along, adding child number four to her brood of three boys. I knew she hoped for a girl, whom she would name after me –it was her dearest wish, to name a daughter of hers after me, and I silently hoped that Aslan granted it to her.

My eyes shot back to the doors, watching impatiently as Rilian slowly made his way through the throne room to us. Caspian rose from his throne, taking me with him; the two of us standing silently as people cheered and congratulated Rilian on his accomplishments. Ladies young and old threw flirtatious glances at him, which he ignored entirely.

When he reached the steps before the dais, Rilian fell to one knee. "Mother, Father," he said clearly, his voice carrying throughout the room. "I have returned, skilled and triumphant in tasks set upon me, and therefore a true Knight of Narnia."

The crowd let out a huge cheer which almost shook the stained glass from the windows. Beaming with pride, I stepped carefully down the stairs. When I stood before him, my hand reached down for his.

Looking up at me with a face that was a younger version of his father's, Rilian smiled happily at me and got to his feet. Standing face-to-face with me, he promptly leaned forward and pressed an affectionate kiss to each of my cheeks before pulling me into a hug.

"I've missed you, Mother," he whispered into my ear as Caspian came to join us. "And you, too, Father."

Caspian clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome home, my son," he said, struggling to be heard above the crowd, who had gone wild at Rilian's show of affection.

Looking at the crowd, Caspian motioned for silence. "Give thanks to the Lion, Aslan, for our Prince's safe return! Tonight we mark this joyous occasion with celebrations and feasting!" Looking at Rilian, he loudly declared, "All hail Rilian, Prince and Knight of Narnia!"

The court certainly did that.

* * *

Looking into the mirror of my vanity, I waited as Gael took the crown from my head. My hair was streaked with white now, like Caspian's, but the only wrinkles that could be seen were in the corners of my eyes and around my mouth. My eyes looked tired, but that was probably because it was after midnight, and far past my bedtime. I looked _older_, of course, but not _old_.

To my surprise, I had aged rather gracefully –I was almost on par with Caspian, who was still handsome, but in a dignified way. My beloved husband may sport white in his hair and beard, but he kept both cut short in a style that showed off his good looks. Women still gave him admiring glances, in spite of his age.

Of course, we weren't the only ones with white in their hair. Felicia had added much grey or white to her black locks, though she was still lovely. Drinian had lush white-and-brown hair, with a few sprinkles of white in his brown beard, and Trumpkin looked like a miniature Santa, with long white hair and a long white beard. The poor Dwarf was grumpier now than he was in the past, probably due to his hearing loss –when he couldn't hear what someone was telling him, the Dwarf tended to get very gruff with everyone around him.

"Ali?" Gael softly said, shaking my shoulder. "I'm finished with your hair. You can go to bed now; I'll take your gown with me for my assistants to iron out tomorrow."

I nodded, and she quickly vanished out the door, closing it behind her. Caspian was already asleep –he and Rilian had done a great deal of talking and drinking, so he was blissfully drifting in dreams. I, however, had thoughts nagging at me.

As I settled myself into bed and pulled the sheets up around me, I looked up at the canopy hanging above the bed. The deep blue silk interwoven with silver thread was like a night sky and comforting –it allowed me to get lost in what was drifting through my head.

Deep inside, I could sense that the end of my time in Narnia was coming. Rilian was a knight, and even though it had been forty years since I had watched the films or read the stories, I knew that it was nearly time for the events of _The Silver Chair_ to occur. Whether those things would happen or not, I didn't know, but one thing was for certain: I was afraid it would. I so wanted more time with my son, and had no hint as to how old Rilian was in the books when his mother in the stories was killed.

'_Please, don't let it be too soon_,' I prayed to Aslan. '_I know I have no right to ask this, but I want more time with Rilian before I pass on_.' Much to my frustration, the Lion gave no sign that he had heard me.

Sighing, I rolled over, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as Caspian's arm drifted around my waist, just like it did every night.

* * *

Blissful months went by, with Rilian regaling us with stories about his life abroad. To my surprise, in the four years he had been training as a knight, Rilian managed to get quite close to his sister, and the two had formed a close bond. Although he had been on the border of Archenland and Calormen, Rilian was occasionally allowed a few weeks of leave every few months to go to the capital of Archenland, where Lucy was getting ready to become Queen.

"It's said that King Nain is getting ready to step down, so that Orin and Lucy can take the thrones," Rilian said over dinner one night. "Many there are eager for Orin to take his father's throne, if only because King Nain is looking so worn and tired."

Rilian had even spent time with his numerous nieces and nephews, some of whom weren't much younger than him, as Lucy had been quick to produce a brood of offspring. Lucy, my son said, was looking well, and the two of them had spent much of their time talking of their lives after her marriage. I had received numerous letters from her over the years, but it was good to hear from someone that she was actually doing well. I had wanted to visit her, but the journey was long, and I wasn't as young as I once was.

When he wasn't catching us up on his adventures in fighting Calormen warriors, or telling Caspian of the charges he had led against enemy forces, my son made sure to spend quality time with me. We sometimes went on walks through the gardens, or strolled around the gallery that held images of Narnia's greatest Kings, Queens and historical figures.

On our trips through the gallery, Rilian would point to a portrait and ask me to tell him about how I'd met Edmund, Lucy and Eustace, or to again tell him about the brave and daring Reepicheep. I had known my son had been good at his scholarly studies, but his fascination with history made me think that he'd only become a warrior out of duty to the country. Given the chance, he would make a brilliant scholar, too.

One bright day, as Rilian and I sat in the gardens chatting and basking in the sun, we were approached by a group of young noblemen and -women. I was puzzled, as the young folk rarely came to me for anything, and I had almost no time for the idle pursuits they sought. But today they all had a joyful look on their faces, and the excitement around them made me curious as to what they wanted.

"Majesty," the young men and ladies said, bowing or curtseying as a young lady came forward as their spokesperson.

The girl, a pretty redhead with brown eyes, smiled shyly as she spoke. "Majesty, we were wondering if you and his highness would care to join us on a picnic, outside of the castle walls. It is such a lovely day, and we thought to enjoy this fine weather with food, wine, and a minstrel."

A minor shot of alarm shot through me, and I realized that it was time. The events of today would shape great and important things, and it would all start with this fateful picnic.

I suppose I could have warned Caspian and Rilian about the serpent, and allowed them to save me from death. But the truth was that, like King Nain, I was tired; I was tired in a way that anyone who is ready to accept death at their age is tired. Perhaps, had she married Caspian, Liliandil would have still been strong and lively at this age, given that she was a Star and all, but not me –I was mortal, and I knew my limits. I also knew when I had reached them.

Smiling at the young courtiers, I calmly said, "Let me speak to the King first. I do not think he will object to my going, but I wish to be sure. Rilian, wait here with them; I will not be gone long."

I left them in the garden, talking excitedly about their day out as I went up to the rooms I shared with my husband. He was seated at his desk, and when he saw me, he smiled.

"You came to ask permission," he said, grinning at me. "I already gave it to them."

Walking up to the desk, I leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Thank you, dearest." I looked deep into his eyes and gave a soft smile. "I love you, Caspian."

Since random outbursts of affection were common for us, he didn't see anything wrong in my declaration of love. Instead, he smiled and stood, his arms wrapping around me as he leaned in for another kiss. "I love you, too, Ali," he whispered. "Now, go have fun, and I will see you later this evening."

In a way, yes, he would –but I would not be seeing him.

* * *

The ride out to the woods was somewhat invigorating. I was riding a small, agile mare named Flicker, who was a great-grandchild of Roan's, while Rilian kept pace on his stallion, Thunder. All around us were the young courtiers, laughing, joking, chatting, or singing lighthearted songs that had me smiling, even though I should have been feeling the opposite of joy.

After an hour passed, a servant rode up from the opposite direction, so that he could escort us to the chosen spot. When we arrived, I had to smile in admiration of the glade we were to picnic in –there was a stream nearby, a willow tree next to it that would be ideal to lay under and nap, and the ground was covered in soft grass and moss, as well as cushions. Food had been set out on low tables, and there were several servants standing about, drink pitchers in their hands.

Our stomachs rumbling, we settled down quickly onto places. Rilian took a seat beside mine, and even went so far as to fill a plate for me. He remembered that I loved wild boar, and made sure I got one of the choicest cuts from the animal. A few crisp pickled vegetables were on my plate as well, and some slices of apple, pear, and orange. I ate it all happily, and listened in contentment as the minstrel sat and began to play his lute.

When my plate was empty, Rilian asked, "Are you full, Mother? There is plenty more, if you'd like."

I politely refused, and smiled as my son took the plate from my lap. "I know that I have said it a great deal over the past few months, but I am very proud of you, Rilian. You have worked long and hard, and I think that you will be a good king for Narnia."

He smiled. "Perhaps, but there is still much for me to learn before then. Father is still healthy and strong; I do not see him abdicating or leaving me the throne anywhere in the near future."

Chuckling, I reached out and stroked his face. "Still, remember what I've said, will you?" He nodded. "Good. Now, I'm tired. Will you have a servant spread out a blanket beneath the willow tree, so that I can close my eyes for a little while?"

* * *

After the long ride and my meal, I truly had been tired. Since I had said everything that needed to be said to those I loved most, I was ready to rest.

Laying my head down upon a soft cushion, I smiled. Even though I hadn't been able to say goodbye to my Lucy, I knew that she would be strong after hearing the news, and would rule Archenland wisely. I had raised her well, and the fate of her new realm was it good hands.

As for Trumpkin, Felicia and Drinian, I was sure that they would take care of Rilian and Caspian. They were wonderful people, and I had great faith in them.

I was just drifting off to sleep when a sharp pain shot through my right hand. I was awake instantly, and looked down in time to see a small snake bearing its poisonous fangs at me. Startled, I cried out, but knew it was too late. The two little pinpricks of blood on my hand said so, as did the slowing of my heart. My head became clouded, my body quickly draining of its energy.

Closing my eyes, I fell back onto the blanket, and just barely heard the sound of frantic footsteps racing towards me.

After that, everything went black.

* * *

AN: Yes, I'm sorry to have done that to Ali, but the story isn't done yet! The epilogue is next, so keep an eye open for that. It'll be worth reading, I promise! In the meantime, please be kind and review. Thanks!


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: I'm taking a few liberties in describing Aslan's Country, because Lewis never actually gave great detail as to what the place was like. It's basically heaven, or paradise, or whatever else you want to call it, so it can be anything in the imagination (so I'm using mine).

Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me through this trilogy! Right now, I think I'm going to take a bit of a break, and see what else my brain can come up with in regards to fanfictions. Keep an eye open for future works, and I'll see everyone soon!

**Epilogue:**

I woke up in surroundings that were as familiar to me as my rooms back in Cair Paravel. Green forest, rushing streams, and fruit trees heavy with their ripe burdens stood around me, all of these scents mingling together to welcome me to Aslan's Country.

"Good afternoon, Ali," greeted a familiar deep voice.

Sitting up on the grass, I smiled as gold feline eyes twinkled down at me. "Hello, Aslan," I replied. "So, am I dead for good this time? No surprise trips to other worlds to help princes in distress?"

He chuckled. "No. The only prince in distress will be your son, and in that instance, things will proceed as you read about." The amusement in his feline face faded. "However, there are a few things we need to see to, before I tend to that particular matter."

I could tell he wanted me to get to my feet, so I did. Looking down, I saw that I was dressed in brown cotton breeches, blue shirt, brown boots, and a brown leather belt. I looked at my hands, which had started to grow worn and thin with age in Narnia, and saw that they were youthful and healthy once more. Touching my face, the crinkles in the corners of my eyes and mouth were smooth. I guess there were a few perks to being dead, and a favorite of the Lion: reverse aging. What people in my old world wouldn't give for such a thing!

Brushing off my pants, I followed Aslan as he led me through the forest. After a while, we stopped at a pool of water with a tiny stream trickling into it.

"Look into the water, Ali," the Lion said, nodding to the pool. Obediently, I sat down on a nearby stone and glanced into the water. The scene that met my eyes made me want to cry.

It was Dad, sitting in a chair beside a hospital bed that held –well, _me_. It was the form I had left back there, but I could barely recognize the wasted, pale body that lay there, white against the white sheets and pillows. Dad's face looked drawn, worried, and incredibly thoughtful. I could almost hear the internal battle going on inside his head, and it was easy to guess what he was thinking inside.

"He's trying to let me go," I whispered.

"Yes," Aslan replied. "If he does, you shall remain here in my Country forever. If he does not, your old body will be a link to the world you left, and there will be a good chance that you could be pulled back there, to your old life –or what is left of it."

I stared hard at the water. "Please, Daddy," I quietly pleaded, "Please let me go."

* * *

He had woken up in his chair in Ali's hospital room with a start, eyes flying around the room as he forced himself to wakefulness.

Stretching aching muscles, Ray stood up and made his way to the bedside. For several moments, he looked down at the body lying there, machines pumping oxygen and liquid nutrients into it while another removed the waste being produced by the shell of his daughter.

Inside his head, he replayed everything he had experienced only a short time ago. He saw Ali's smiling face; Lucy's sweet round one; and the kindness that radiated from Caspian's. A glittering castle, mystical creatures, and talking animals all drifted past his eyes, making him smile. His face tingled; it had been a long time since he'd last smiled.

Even if his experience in Narnia had been a dream, it was a comforting one. But Ray was absolutely certain that it hadn't been just his imagination –his feelings of love and pride in his granddaughter were too real, as was his respect and somewhat-liking for his son-in-law. Ali was happy elsewhere, and all that was left now in front of him was an empty shell. It was time to let her go.

Reaching into his pocket, Ray pulled out his cell phone and dialed his wife.

* * *

I swallowed tears as Dad, Mom, and Mark gathered in the hospital room, tears in their eyes as the doctors talked to the three of them. Mom looked like she was going to crack any second, but she put up an incredibly brave face as she listened to whatever was being said by them. Dad seemed resigned, and Mark tried to hold himself steady as our parents nodded to the doctors, giving them the signal to do what they needed to.

It was eerie, watching doctors switched off machines and pulled tubes out of my old body. It didn't seem long before there was the haunting sound of the heart monitor flat lining, signaling the end of my previous life. Mom promptly burst into tears as Dad and Mark held her, trying to soothe her as a doctor gave the time of death.

"Thank you, Daddy," I whispered into the water.

As the surface of the pond began to waver, I could have sworn I saw Dad smile and nod, almost as though he had heard me.

* * *

With a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, I sank down onto the soft green grass and looked up into the Lion's great golden eyes. "So what happens now?" I asked, truly puzzled.

Aslan smiled. "Now you must make a choice. Would you like to wait for Caspian's arrival here in the glade? Or would you like to go somewhere more comfortable to pass the time?"

I sat up. "You mean there's more than this?" All I'd ever seen here was natural landscape –I hadn't thought that there might be more to this place than met the eye.

He laughed. "Yes, Ali, there's more. Come; put a hand on my mane."

As I did so, the world shifted slightly, and between one blink and another, I found myself in front of a huge palace. It looked a bit like Cair Paravel, only this castle seemed to radiate comfort, warmth, and joy.

Beside me, Aslan stepped forward, and like a lost puppy, I followed him up the guiding pathway into the building, my eyes taking in my surroundings. Everything, from the walls to the decorations, seemed familiar; it felt as though I had been here before, but not quite. And yet, somehow, I did feel very much at home.

After several minutes, we paused before a set of large pine double doors, framed in black marble that had silver veins running through it. Aslan simply breathed on the doors and they swung open, revealing the greatest marvel I'd ever seen.

"It's a library," I whispered, staring at the acres of bookshelves that were filled with their treasures.

I was briefly reminded of a scene from my favorite film, _Beauty and the Beast_, where the Beast gave Belle an entire library as a gift. _That_ one was like a tiny grain of rice compared to an entire rice field, one that stretched on for miles and miles.

"Here you will find books that have existed, books that do exist, and books that have not yet been written," Aslan said, smiling as I gaped at my surroundings. "Feel free to amuse yourself while you wait for those you love."

Then I was alone. Swallowing hard, I went up to one shelf and found, to my shock, a book that I'd been waiting for back in my old world. Sadly, I'd had my accident before it was released, but here it was!

Smiling, I took a seat on a lounging couch that stood nearby (I swear it hadn't been there earlier), cracked the text open and began to read.

* * *

I couldn't tell how long I sat there, reading. It could have been minutes or hours, but the next thing I knew, the doors to the library were swinging open, causing me to look up. Immediately, my book slipped from my fingers.

"Caspian!" I screamed, leaping for him.

Laughing, he caught me up and swung me around. "Oh, my love," he said, pressing kisses to my cheeks. "You have no idea how I've missed you."

Dressed in a white shirt, grey breeches, black boots, and a black vest, he was handsome as ever, looking exactly like he had when we'd married. His eyes, however, remained aged and filled with the experiences and adventures he'd had in life.

As his hands caressed my face, I smiled up at him. "I've missed you, too. But now that we've eternity together, I think we can make up for lost time, don't you?"

The sparkle in his eyes made me laugh as he leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

In Aslan's Country, things are what you make them to be. Cair Paravel was where Ali and Caspian were happiest, and so a place like it awaited them. In this castle, both were given everything they could ever wish for, even when waiting for loved ones to join them.

Over time, their friends and family members, from their beloved children, Lucy and Rilian, to the long-lost Reepicheep and the Kings and Queens of Old, joined them in this place. But it wasn't until Ali once again saw her parents and brother again, in that magical place, sharing with them all of she had done, seen, felt, and loved, did she truly feel complete.

* * *

AN: The end! Thanks again for reading, and I hope to see everyone again at my next creation!


End file.
